


We krwi Winchesterów

by Dominiqa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Blood Magic, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghosts, Magic, Post-Season/Series 11, Rituals, Slavic mythology, Witches
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominiqa/pseuds/Dominiqa
Summary: Magia, magia, wszędzie magia. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna czarownice stoją przed szansą zdobycia mocy, która da im nieograniczoną władzę nad wszystkim i wszystkimi dookoła. Wiedźmy przygotowują się do odprawienia pradawnego rytuału, a Winchesterowie znajdują się w samym środku. Bracia zostają wciągnięci w bardzo niebezpieczną grę, której zasad nie rozumieją. Muszą ponownie ratować świat pomimo swoich rozterek moralnych i konfliktów wewnętrznych, a niechętne towarzystwo jeszcze bardziej zaognia i tak już napiętą sytuację.





	1. Czarna Magia

**Author's Note:**

> Ta historia jest odpowiedzią na wyzwanie RoughTrade.org z lipca 2017 roku "Battle of the Five Fandoms".
> 
> Bardzo dziękuję Maire za korektę i dobre słowo.

Pokój oświetlony był świecami, w powietrzu unosił się siwy dym. Czarnowłosa kobieta przeglądała magiczną księgę, bardzo ostrożnie dotykając stronic lewą dłonią. Nie spuszczała wzroku z tekstu, choć jednocześnie robiła notatki drugą ręką. Nagle się wyprostowała i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w księgę z wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzy. Westchnęła cicho, prześledziła palcem wykaligrafowane litery, nie była pewna czy dobrze rozumiała. Język, w którym opisano rytuał, był tak bardzo martwy, że tłumaczenie przychodziło jej z trudem. Musiała coś zrobić źle, bo wszystko zaczęło tracić sens. Ogarnęła ją frustracja, stół, na którym znajdowała się księga, zaczął wibrować w odpowiedzi na rosnącą furię.

\- Opanuj się, Urszulo. Jeśli twój gniew wyleje którykolwiek z eliksirów, jakie postawiłaś wokół Pierwszej, nie skończy się to najlepiej.

Czarnowłosa momentalnie odwróciła się. Szok i zawstydzenie przebiegły jej przez twarz. Urszula skłoniła się nisko, przez chwilę rozważała czy nie uklęknąć, ale odpędziła tę myśl. Nie daliby jej tak ważnego zadania, gdyby starszyzna nie uważała, że jest tego warta.

\- Wybacz, Czcigodna. Tłumaczenie idzie zgodnie z planem, mam już listę wszystkich składników, tylko…

Zawahała się, nie bardzo wiedziała jak sformułować swoje myśli, aby nie wyjść na niekompetentną. Czcigodna przekrzywiła głowę, intensywnie zielone oczy wpatrywały się w młodą czarownicę, czekając na odpowiedź. Po kilkunastu sekundach ciszy uznała jednak, że uczennica nie będzie kontynuować ponaglenia.

\- Tylko, co? Wysłów się, Urszulo, cokolwiek masz mi do powiedzenia, po prostu to powiedz.   


\- Tłumaczenie... - zaczęła powoli, wpatrując się w podłogę. - Wybacz mi, Pani. Coś musiałam źle przetłumaczyć. Tekst wspomina o łowcach…   


Urwała, bo Czcigodna zaczęła się śmiać, długo, głośno, z nutą złośliwości, która z niezrozumiałych przyczyn zabolała młodą czarownicę. Chciała powiedzieć coś kąśliwego, ale nie miała dość odwagi, pozostało jej jedynie czekać na wyjaśnienie.   


\- Jesteś taka naiwna - łagodny ton Czcigodnej ugodził Urszulę bardziej niż chciała się do tego przyznać. - Zaprosiłam cię tutaj, żebyś mogła się uczyć, a studiowanie Pierwszej Księgi tylko ci pomoże. Doskonale wiem, czego wymaga rytuał, jestem świadoma wszystkiego, co jest tam napisane. W tak istotnej kwestii nie polegałabym jedynie na słowach nowicjuszki, bo wbrew temu, co mogłaś słyszeć, nie jestem szalona.    


Twarz starszej czarownicy zastygła w nieodgadnionym dla Urszuli grymasie. Uczennica była jednak świadoma furii, która ogarnęła Czcigodną. Czarnowłosa mimowolnie skuliła się przytłoczona emocjami nauczycielki.

\- Łowcy mogą stanowić problem, ale możemy sobie z tym poradzić. Magia domaga się tego rytuału, a my mamy obowiązek go odprawić. Powtarzaj to sobie, jeśli ci to pomoże.

Uczennica jeszcze nigdy nie była obiektem furii Czcigodnej. Niezadowolenia tak, ale to było coś nowego. Ogarnął ją strach. 

\- Wyjdź i zwołaj resztę Sabatu, musimy zacząć planować.

 

><><><><><><

 

Dean Winchester siedział przy stole, opierając się łokciami na blacie. W prawej ręce trzymał telefon, a lewą gładził czoło w geście zdenerwowania. Wokół niego znajdowało się mnóstwo opakowań po fast foodzie.

\- Wiem, że to ważne. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Nie, nie odmawiam pomocy - łowca zacisnął pięść, westchnął i ponownie zaczął masować sobie czoło. - Co Sam ma do tego? Jestem na tyle niezależny, że umiem podjąć decyzję bez młodszego brata. Cas, zaczekaj. Przyjrzymy się temu. Spotkamy się na miejscu.

Słuchał przez chwilę odpowiedzi. 

\- Jak to cię nie będzie? - gniew zafarbował ton Deana i łowca niemal warknął w telefon. - Jakie anielskie sprawy? Cas, co się dzieje? Nie podoba mi się to, słyszysz? Masz zadzwonić, gdyby cokolwiek się stało. Tak… Na razie.

Winchester rzucił telefon na stół i walnął pięścią w blat. Sam dołączył do brata, ostorżnie stawiając przed sobą kubek kawy. Otworzył komputer, który ze sobą przyniósł i w końcu spojrzał na Deana.

\- Kto dzwonił?

\- Cas. Ma dla nas sprawę w Missouri. Próbował się sam tym zająć, ale wypadły mu “anielskie sprawy” - rzucił z wyraźną odrazą w głosie Dean - I musi je szybko załatwić. To blisko nas, więc uznał, że nie będziemy mieć z tym problemu.

Sam parsknął i spojrzał w swój komputer.

\- Gdzie w Missouri?

\- Cadmen. Dwie osoby zaginęły, wróciły, nie pamiętając, co się z nimi stało i umarły jedna po drugiej, a ktoś wyciął im serca - Dean westchnął ciężko. - Cas się tym zainteresował, bo porwano tam kilka osób, które wróciły, ale teraz ktoś ich tam zabija.

Młodszy Winchester przyglądał się bratu przez dłuższą chwilę, analizując jego wygląd i zachowanie. Był niemal pewien, że doszło do kłótni z aniołem, zastanawiał się tylko jak bardzo była poważna. Upił swoją kawę i zaczął szukać informacji w Internecie.

\- Sądzisz, że wziął tę sprawę, bo wyglądała na prostą, a gdy sytuacja się skomplikowała, wycofał się?

Dean spojrzał na brata i westchnął.

\- To Cas, wszystko jest możliwe. Porwania wydają się prostą sprawą na tyle, żeby próbował szlifować swoje umiejętności. Znalazłeś coś?

Młodszy Winchester wziął głęboki oddech i skupił się na ekranie komputera. Przez dłuższą chwilę pisał na klawiaturze. W końcu znalazł artykuł i zaczął go czytać w skupieniu. Wreszcie chrząknięcie zmusiło go do oderwania wzroku od tekstu i spojrzenia na brata, który patrzył na niego z wyrazem wyczekiwania na twarzy.

\- To felieton z miejscowej gazety. Okazuje się, że w niezbyt regularnych odstępach czasu znikają ludzie. Nie ma ich jakiś czas, a później wracają, nie pamiętając, co się z nimi działo. Osoba, która to napisała, jest zdania, że to tylko wymówka.

Urwał szukając przez kilka sekund właściwego fragmentu.

\- Posłuchaj tego: “Trudno jednak znaleźć w tym coś więcej poza jednym wielkim oszustwem. Wszyscy zaginieni są tuż przed lub ledwie po dwudziestym roku życia. Znudzeni licealiści i nieudolni studenci stosują tę “tajemnicę” jako pretekst do ucieczki od rzeczywistości w krainę narkotyków i alkoholu. Porwanie i amnezja to idealna wymówka, by nie musieć liczyć się z konsekwencjami nieodpowiedzialnego zachowania”. 

\- Ktokolwiek to napisał, ma dużo racji - mruknął po cichu Dean.

Sam go zignorował i kontynuował swój wywód.

\- Zaginięcia datują się na kilka lat wstecz, bez żadnego wyraźnego wzoru. Jednych nie było kilka dni, innych parę godzin. Wszyscy wracali bez wiedzy co się z nimi działo. 

\- A teraz dwoje z nich nie żyje - wtrącił starszy Winchester.

\- Z akt policyjnych wynika - kontynuował młodszy łowca, - że Adrian O’Sulivan, lat 21, zaginął 1 marca, wszedł zamroczony do miejscowego szpitala 5 marca i został przez coś rozszarpany przedwczoraj, tj. 10. Claire Monroe, lat 19, zaginęła 4 marca, znaleziono ją ledwo przytomną w rowie na obrzeżach miasta 7 marca, została wczoraj zadźgana, czyli 11. Obydwojgu tuż po śmierci wyrwano serca.

Sam odsunął od siebie komputer i utkwił wzrok w Deanie, który zastanawiał się nad czymś intensywnie. W końcu podniósł się ze swojego krzesła, zabierając ze sobą pudełko po frytkach, w którym zostało jeszcze kilka sztuk. Wsadził sobie w usta kawałek ziemniaka.

\- No to się pakujemy - rzucił, wpychając sobie na raz resztę frytek.

 

><><><><><><

 

Na miejsce dotarli w nieco ponad pięć godzin. Jak na połowę marca było wyjątkowo ciepło, więc Winchesterowie z ulgą wysiedli z samochodu. Zbliżał się wieczór, okrągła tarcza księżyca błyszczała na bezchmurnym niebie. Bracia wygładzili swoje marynarki i krawaty, gdy weszli na posterunek policji. Podchodząc do biurka w recepcji, nie zdążyli się nawet przedstawić, gdy policjant siedzący za ladą, westchnął. Podniósł szybko telefon, wystukał jakiś numer wewnętrzny i powiedział.

\- Przyjechali, Mulder, nie, nie wiem jak się nazywają, nie zdążyli się przestawić. Tak jestem pewny, że to FBI, nikt inny nie nosi tu takich garniturów. 

Mężczyzna wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk i rzucił słuchawkę. Wziął głęboki oddech i wyszczerzył zęby do braci, grymas był ewidentnie sztuczny. 

\- Ktoś zaraz przyjdzie.

Ledwie skończył mówić, a pojawił się mężczyzna. Miał na sobie znoszone dżinsy, wymiętą koszulę ze śladami musztardy na piersi oraz pistolet w kaburze pod prawą pachą. Przeczesał nerwowo czarną czuprynę i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Eric Harrison, zajmuję się tą sprawą.

Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku stojącego bliżej Sama. Winchester uścisnął ją mocno, następnie sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął swoją odznakę, Dean zrobił to samo.

\- Agent Butler - Sam wskazał na siebie. - I Osbourne. Spodziewał się pan nas.

Ostatnie stwierdzenie zostało wypowiedziane z niezbyt wyraźną nutą pytania. Żaden z braci nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagować na tę sytuację i nie chcieli się do tego przyznawać.

\- Tak - detektyw podrapał się w głowę. - Wiedziałem, że smród tej sprawy przyciągnie tu kogoś z was. Rytualne morderstwa, bo podejrzewamy, że nimi są, nie są naszą specjalnością. Jest pełnia księżyca, na ulice wychodzą różni dziwacy.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko w znaczący sposób i mrugnął okiem do Deana. Skoncentrował na nim dłużej swoje spojrzenie, jakby na coś czekał. Na twarzy starszego Winchestera pojawił wraz zaskoczenia, a następnie przerażenia. 

\- Słuchaj. Nie jesteś w moim typie.

Głos mu lekko zadrżał. Harrison jakby nagle oprzytomniał, skakał spojrzeniem od jednego brata do drugiego. Jego postura zmieniła się ze zrelaksowanej do niezwykle spiętej. Wyprostował się i odchrząknął.

\- Proszę za mną. Mamy kolejną ofiarę, pewnie chcecie, panowie, zobaczyć dokumentację.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i poprowadził ich w głąb komisariatu do swojego biurka. Przerzucił jakieś papiery, które całkowicie zawalały blat, wydobył wreszcie jakąś teczkę i wręczył ją Samowi.

\- Znaleziono trzecią ofiarę, Andrea Greyson, 21 lat, zaginęła 7 marca, znalazła ją matka w altanie na swojej posesji 9 marca, zginęła dzisiaj. Trudno powiedzieć czy powiesiła się sama, czy ktoś jej pomógł, czekamy na raport z autopsji.

\- W jaki sposób potencjalne samobójstwo łączy się z tą sprawą?

Eric unikał patrzenia wprost na Deana. Utkwił wzrok gdzieś ponad jego ramieniem, gdy mu odpowiedział.

\- Poza tym, że wyrwano jej serce? - zapytał głosem pozbawionym wyrazu. 

Sam westchnął, wyglądało na to, że cokolwiek wydarzyło się w korytarzu, wpłynęło dość mocno na detektywa. Mężczyzna denerwował się bardzo, zupełnie jakby oczekiwał, że zostanie za chwilę pobity lub aresztowany. Policjant odchrząknął i kontynuował.

\- Wiem, że te porwania to miejskie legendy. Proszę mi wierzyć, że przesłuchałem wiele dzieciaków, spisałam tonę raportów i przeczytałem kilometry raportów lekarskich. Jest jednak coś, czego nie ujawniamy, z powodu natłoku podobnych spraw. Ilość grzywien i prac społecznych zasądzanych przez sąd w naszym hrabstwie jednoznacznie pokazuje, że potrafimy stwierdzić, kto kłamie, a kto nie. - Detektyw nerwowo oblizał wargi, zawahał się, ale od razu wyjaśnił. - Na prawdziwych ofiarach, jeśli można to tak nazwać, zawsze obecna jest substancja, którą laboratorium określiło jako ekstrakt z szałwii, pokrzywy i tojadu. 

\- Prawdziwych? - zaskoczenie w głośnie Sama było wyraźnie słyszalne.

\- W przeciwieństwie do WZ… wakacyjnych zaginięć, jak to nazywamy - dopowiedział policjant widząc ich zdezorientowany miny. - W ich krwioobiegu nie ma alkoholu ani śladów substancji psychotropowych i odurzających.

Urwał i czekał aż przyswoją informacje jakie im przekazał. Bracia przez dłuższą chwilę przeglądali kartki w folderze.

\- Ma pan listę porwanych pokrytych tą substancją?

Eric ponownie zaczął przekładać papiery na biurku, otworzył kilka teczek. Dean westchnął ciężko. Policjant miał wielki bałagan w dokumentach, najwyraźniej mieszały mu się raporty z różnych spraw, bo nic z tego, co przykuło uwagę łowcy, nie łączyło się ze sobą. W końcu ze stosu dotyczącego jakiegoś kółka przyjaciół magii, jak głosił nagłówek, wyciągnął listę i podał ją Winchesterowi, nadal na niego nie patrzeć.

Bracia uśmiechnęli się uprzejmie. Pożegnali się, wręczyli swoje wizytówki i wyszli, słysząc jeszcze wyszeptane pod nosem słowa detektywa: “Mam totalnie przerąbane”. Dean skrzywił się jedynie, a Sam zaśmiał krótko. Opuścili posterunek policji i udali się do najbliższego motelu.

 

><><><><><><

 

Sam popatrzył na rozpiskę, którą sobie przygotował. Dean westchnął i odsunął się od komputera. Z przenośnej lodówki wyciągnął piwo, upił łyk, wyglądając przez okno.

\- Nigdy wcześniej porwani nie umierali. Może to w żaden sposób się nie łączy. 

\- Sądzisz - starszy Winchester spojrzał na brata. - Że to przypadek?

\- Nie, tego akurat nie myślę. Uważam jednak, że ktoś wykorzystuje porwania, aby ukryć swoje zbrodnie. Pomyśl tylko - Sam podniósł się nagle ze swojego krzesła i również otworzył sobie piwo. - Ktokolwiek będzie zajmował się tą sprawą, będzie próbował łączyć porwania i morderstwa, a przy takiej liczbie zaginionych trudno zapewnić ochronę każdemu. Jeżeli jednak morderca wykorzystuje listę, aby znaleźć swoje ofiary… jest pełnia, zabitym wyrwano serca, to wskazuje na wilkołaka.

Dean pokiwał głową, sam o tym myślał. Coś jednak nie zgadzało mu się z tą teorią. Detektyw Harrison o tym wspominał. 

\- A co z tamtą substancją? Tą znajdowanych na ofiarach. To bardzo duży przypadek, nie uważasz? Ile z zaginionych pokryto tym czymś? - zamyślił się przez chwilę, próbując przypomnieć sobie, co znajdowało się w dokumentach, które otrzymali. - 15% całości. To bardzo dziwny zbieg okoliczności. Zwłaszcza, że nie jest to wiedza powszechna.

\- To właśnie jeszcze bardziej przemawia za teorią o likantropie. Poszukałem trochę. W Europie używano tojadu do identyfikowania i zabijania wilkołaków. To roślina jest silnie trująca, nie hoduje jej się ot tak. Nazywają ją roślinnym arszenikiem. Gdybym potrafił wyczuć, że ktoś ma dostęp do tojadu, który może mnie nie tylko ujawnić, ale i uśmiercić, to pozbyłbym się go najszybciej jak tylko się da.

\- No dobra - Dean podniósł się i sięgnął do plecaka, wyciągając z niego broń. - Czas zapolować na wilka.

 

><><><><><><

 

Według oceny starszego Winchestera to była jedna wielka strata czasu, a przynajmniej byłaby, gdyby nie niespodziewane znalezisko. Miejsce zbrodni było tak czyste, że nie pozostały najmniejsze ślady. Schody, poręcz, na której umarła Andrea, a nawet cały dom najprawdopodobniej zostały wyczyszczone, żaden szpital nie powstydziłby się takiego poziomu czystości. Deanowi coś tu nie pasowało, metaforyczny smród podstępu wbił mu się w nozdrza, przebijając obezwładniający odór wybielacza. Jeżeli tę kobietę zamordował wilkołak, to musiał być bardzo metodyczny, ostrożny i niezwykle inteligentny. Likantropy nie przejmowały się zacieraniem śladów, a w każdym razie - nie w takim stopniu. Łowca przyglądał się właśnie niewielkim plamom krwi na podłodze, jedynym dowodom na makabrę, która miała tu miejsce.

\- Znalazłem to pod łóżkiem - Sam cicho, jak na buty, które nosił, podszedł do brata i podał mu niewielkie zawiniątko.

\- Worek Złego Uroku - westchnął. - To bardzo znacząco zmienia sprawę. Czarownice nigdy nie zwiastują niczego dobrego. To jednak dość osobliwy sposób mordowania ludzi. Coś tu śmierdzi i nie mam na myśli wybielacza.

Urwał na chwilę szukając czegoś w pamięci. 

\- Ten detektyw miał na biurku coś na temat “miłośników magii”. Postawił wokół tego stwierdzenia tak wielkie cudzysłowie, że to musi coś znaczyć.

\- Skoro już o nim mowa - Sam potrząsnął komórką, którą trzymał w dłoni. - Właśnie do mnie dzwonił. Wczoraj na parkingu pod knajpą “Rozjazd” znaleziono nijaką Elizabeth West, lat 20, wróciły wyniki jej badań. Ślady tego samego ekstraktu znaleziono na jej ciele.

Sam nagle uśmiechnął półgębkiem i rozbawieniem w oczach spojrzał na Deana.

\- Detektyw Harrison podał mi jej adres, żebyśmy mogli z nią porozmawiać. Panna West nie chce jednak rozmawiać z nami bez moralnego wsparcia, poprosiła więc o obecność twojego adoratora.

Młodszego Winchestera bawił wyraz twarzy Deana. Stoicki spokój, który zawsze mu towarzyszył, znikał za każdym razem, gdy brat czuł się niekomfortowo. Mogli go torturować, ciągać po kostnicach i miejscach zbrodni, zmuszać do walki z teoretycznie silniejszym przeciwnikiem, a nie złamałoby to jego hartu ducha. Jednak na samą wzmiankę o zdrowej żywności i uwadze mężczyzn, na kilka sekund ogarniał go horror. Nie żeby był przeciwko zdrowemu odżywianiu. O ile nikt nie wmuszał w niego sałatki, nie miał nic przeciwko jej istnieniu. Trudno też było określić go mianem homofoba. Nie przeszkadzali mu ludzie o odmiennych preferencjach, ale wolał nie być obiektem zainteresowania innego mężczyzny. Czuł się przez to bardzo niekomfortowo, a nienawidził tego uczucia całym swoim jestestwem.

\- On nie jest moim adoratorem - powiedział powoli. - Mieliśmy tylko małe nieporozumienie. Wszystko jest w całkowitym porządku.

Sam jedynie parsknął. Wepchnął woreczek z powrotem do kieszeni i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Uśmiechał się szeroko. Podpuszczał Deana nie dlatego, że było to zabawne, ale dlatego, że bardzo rzadko mieli jakiś powód do śmiechu. Ta robota była poważna i jednocześnie makabryczna, bardzo trudno znaleźć w niej jakieś pozytywy. To właśnie stanowiło powód, dla którego postanowił zadrwić nieco z brata. Był pewien, że w odwrotnej sytuacji Dean nie przepuściłby takiej okazji. 

 

><><><><><><

 

Dom Elizabeth West był bardziej okazały, niż można się było spodziewać po kimś w jej wieku. Kobieta pochodziła z dobrze sytuowanej rodziny, była królową balu w szkole średniej i ogólnie zawsze dostawała czego chciała. Stanowiła obraz typowej, rozpuszczonej i zepsutej przedstawicielki młodego pokolenia. Łowców zaskoczyło jej zachowanie. Okazało się, że Elizabeth nie poprosiła, a domagała się obecności Erica, głównie dlatego, że nie miała żadnego wpływu na agentów FBI i doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Policja natomiast musiała się z nią liczyć z uwagi na kontakty jej ojca z radą miejską i burmistrzem, o czym nie zawahała się poinformować Winchesterów zanim ci zdążyli się przedstawić.

Dean próbował jej przerwać, ale panna West na to nie pozwoliła. Łowca zastanawiał się przez chwilę, Do jakiego stopnia niemoralne było życzyć jej śmierci. Sam z kolei przykleił do twarzy sztuczny uśmiech, nie chcąc zbytnio nakręcać kobiety, inaczej mogli tu spędzić całą noc.

\- … dlatego Eric tu jest. Tatuś uważa, że prawnik nie jest w tej sytuacji potrzeby - pogładziła policjanta po ramieniu. Mężczyzna odsunął się od razu na tyle daleko, by znajdować się poza jej zasięgiem. - Będzie moim świadkiem, gdyby coś poszło nie tak.

Ton jej głosu był dosyć wyniosły. Bracia spojrzeli na siebie. Dean zamknął na chwilę oczy i dotknął palcami grzbietu nosa. Westchnął szybko, rzucając spojrzenie drugiemu łowcy, licząc, że ten przejmie inicjatywę. Sam odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się ponownie, tym razem z zamkniętymi ustami.

\- Elizabeth…

\- Panno West - poprawiła go od razu.

\- A tak, przepraszam. Panno West - Sam zmieszał się. - Co pani robiła w dniu swojego zaginięcia?

Kobieta westchnęła, spojrzała przelotnie na Erica i skoncentrowała całą swoją uwagę na Samie. Przejechała po nim wzrokiem od stóp do głów i wydęła usta, przekrzywiając nieco głowę.

Odchrząknęła.

\- Miałam umówioną wizytę kosmetyczki. - Przejechała palcami po swoim policzku. - O taką skórę należy dbać, zmarszczki są wyrokiem śmierci dla każdej kobiety.

Westchnęła teatralnie. 

\- I wszystko na marne, wtarli we mnie Bóg wie co. 

Dramatycznie zawiesiła głos.

\- Powiedzieli mi - jej głos znacznie się uniósł. - Że jakaś trucizna w tym była. Jeśli wypali mi skórę, to ci zbrodniarze powinni dostać karę śmierci. 

Wzdrygnęła się.

\- Na szczęście Madame Benoit znalazła dla mnie czas jutro. Waszym świętym obowiązkiem - tutaj panna West uderzyła pięścią w oparcie fotela. - Jest odnaleźć odpowiedzialnych za to nieszczęście.

Obecni w pokoju mężczyźni popatrzyli po sobie, Dean zagryzł zęby, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś, co pogorszyłoby i tak beznadziejną sytuację. Eric stał spięty przez kilka sekund, a potem rozstrzygnął jakiś konflikt wewnętrzny i przysunął się nieznacznie, ściskając ramię Elizabeth we wspierającym geście.

\- Jestem pewien, że agenci rozwiążą sprawę. Dlatego są tutaj i zadają pytania, bo chcą mieć pewność, że dowiedzą się wszystkiego, co może pomóc w śledztwie. Gdyby uważali, że to nie jest coś poważnego, to by ich tutaj nie było.

Posłał znaczące spojrzenie łowcom. Sam opamiętał się zdecydowanie szybciej od brata, ponownie uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Tak. Jesteśmy tu po to, żeby schwytać tych ludzi - odchrząknął. - Pamiętasz może sam moment porwania, jakichś ludzi, dźwięki, może dziwny zapach?

Panna West zamyśliła się przez chwilę. Proces myślowy najwyraźniej wymagał od niej intensywnej mimiki twarzy, bo wykrzywiała się na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Sekundy dzieliły Deana od poinformowania kobiety, że w ten sposób nabawi się zmarszczek prędzej niż przez substancję, którą ją natarto.

\- Nie przypominam sobie. Wszystko wydaje się jakieś takie mgliste. Pamiętam jedynie, że nie mogłam się ruszać. Byłam przerażona, to mógł być paraliż! Na szczęście nie ominie mnie wycieczka do Nowego Jorku, którą obiecał mi tatuś.   
Sam przewrócił kilka kartek w swoim notesie.

\- Znasz może Adriana O’Sulivana, Claire Monroe lub Andreę Greyson?

Elizabeth nagle zbladła. Otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nie wydobyła z siebie głosu. Nagle przygarbiła się i zaczęła bardzo głośno płakać. Mężczyźni patrzyli na nią zdezorientowani.

\- Jestem przeklęta. A przecież to nie może się tak skończyć. Jestem jeszcze młoda i piękna. Głupie czarownice, przecież byliśmy wtedy wstawieni, nie mogą chować urazy tak długo, nic się przecież nie stało.

To przykuło uwagę łowców. Postawa Deana ze znudzonej zmieniła się w pełną gotowość działania. Oblizał suche wargi i zapytał.

\- Czarownice?

Żadnemu z braci nie umknęło, że Harrison nagle spiął się w sobie. Poza tym w żaden sposób nie zareagował na to, co usłyszał.

\- Jakieś trzy lata temu spotkaliśmy się u Adriana. Opróżniliśmy barek jego rodziców. Jego matka ma świra na punkcie starych książek. Zbiera antyki, obejrzałam tę kolekcję, nic ciekawego tam nie było - westchnęła Elizabeth ciężko. - Normalnie ludzie zbierają broń, meble albo zastawę, ale książki?

Wzdrygnęła się, jakby ten pomysł napełnił ją obrzydzeniem. 

\- Ktoś wpadł na pomysł, żeby czarną mszę odprawić, bo znaleźliśmy coś związanego z okultyzmem. Otworzyliśmy więc książkę na chybił trafił, zapaliliśmy kilka świec, pogadaliśmy w pseudo łacinie i ktoś przypadkowo wylał butelkę wina na bezcenny antyk, jak wykrzyczała pani O’Sulivan następnego dnia. 

Machnęła ręką. 

\- Co za strata, a to taki dobry rocznik był. Nieważne… Ważne jest to, że teraz cholerne czarownice próbują się za to mścić.

\- Skąd pewność, że to czarownice? - zapytał w końcu Sam.

Elizabeth skrzywiła się, a na jej czole pojawiła się imponująca zmarszczka. Dean parsknął śmiechem, a następnie uśmiechnął się nerwowo, gdy wszyscy spojrzeli na niego.

\- Skąd? Słuchałeś w ogóle tego, co powiedziałam? - kobieta uniosła się gniewem. - Czy nie powiedziałam przed chwilą, że odprawiliśmy magiczny rytuał? Kto wie, co to było, mogły się wkurzyć. Ja bym się pewnie wkurzyła na ich miejscu.

\- Był z wami ktoś jeszcze? - zapytał Dean, korzystając z chwili milczenia Elizabeth.

\- Chłopak Claire. Nie mam pojęcia, co ona w nim widziała, nie był jakoś szczególnie atrakcyjny, może przegrała zakład - panna West aśmiała się głośno ze swojego dowcipu.

\- Jak się nazywał? - wtrącił szybko Sam, zanim kobieta miała szansę zacząć kolejną bezsensowną tyradę. 

\- Skąd niby mam to wiedzieć? - obruszyła się. - Claire zmieniała facetów tak szybko, że ciężko było nadążyć za jej podbojami. Nie interesowałam się, bo po pierwsze nie był w moim typie, a po drugie miałam pewność, że długo z nami nie pobędzie. Pamiętam tylko, że był wysoki, bo pierwsze co mi przyszło na myśl, gdy go zobaczyłam, to to, że musi grać w koszykówkę.

Sam zapisał co mógł na temat piątej potencjalnej ofiary. Pora było wrócić do tematu, który ich tu sprowadził, potrzebowali odpowiedzi na kilka nurtujących ich pytań.

\- Znasz jakieś konkretne czarownice, które chciałby się mścić?

Panna West odwróciła się od łowców i podeszła do stolika, na którym stał laptop. Wystukała coś na klawiaturze, a następnie odwróciła komputer w kierunku zgromadzonych mężczyzn.

\- Proszę bardzo, oto ich strona internetowa. O szczegóły powinniście zapytać Erica, to na niego zwalają wszystkie dziwne sprawy - mówiąc to wyprostowała się nagle i położyła ręce na biodrach. - Huh. To pewnie dlatego nazywają cię Mulder. 

Patrzyła w kierunku policjanta, który nie zdecydował się skomentować tej rewelacji. Cisza przedłużała się. Sam odchrząknął ściągając na siebie uwagę zebranych.

\- W każdym razie - Elizabeth zwróciła się w kierunku Winchesterów. - Jeśli w mieście są jakieś ofiary tych czarownic, a są na pewno, to Harrison będzie o tym wiedzieć.

 

><><><><><><

 

Szybka rozmowa z Ericiem doprowadziła do konkluzji, że powinni zapoznać się ze wszystkim, co ten zgromadził na temat czarownic. Zdecydowali, że następnego ranka Harrison przyniesie wszystko co zgromadził. W tym czasie bracia postanowili przeprowadzić własne, cybernetyczne śledztwo. Nie przypuszczali, że będzie to jedna wielka tortura.

Strona internetowa, którą pokazała im Elizabeth West, należała do niejakiej Katriny Messner. Kobieta prowadziła dość dochodowy interes, jeśli brać pod uwagę cennik, który udostępniła. Za nieco wygórowaną kwotę można było rzucić na kogoś klątwę, pozyskać magiczne eliksiry albo połączyć się z innymi planami egzystencji. Sam odetchnął z ulgą, gdy w końcu przebił się przez najróżniejsze fora internetowe. Miał już dosyć. Czarownica miała nawet swoją pozycję na Yelp i sądząc po recenzjach, radziła sobie całkiem nieźle.

\- Ciekawe - stwierdził Dean. - Nie jestem pewien, czy jest to genialne zagranie, czy najgłupsza rzecz jaką w życiu widziałem. 

\- Nadal nie wiemy, czy ta kobieta faktyczne praktykuje magię. Ludzie zarabiają w najróżniejszy sposób. Przy takich cenach - powiedział Sam, wskazując ręką ekran komputera. - Równie dobrze może być oszustką. Dopóki z nią nie porozmawiamy, nie będziemy mieć pewności.   


\- No to powinniśmy ją odwiedzić.

Dean był człowiekiem czynu, a jak na razie nie miał zbyt wielkiego pola do popisu. Bracia postanowili porozmawiać z Katriną Messner, nim zobaczą, co na jej temat znalazł Eric. Chcieli wyrobić sobie o niej zdanie, zanim poznają ją z policyjnych raportów. Obaj uważali, że ich przeczucie i opinia nie powinna się opierać na zdaniu innych.   


Dom, w którym mieszkała czarownica, znajdował się na obrzeżu miasta, niemal w samym lesie. Dean uważał to za ironiczne, choć z drugiej strony kurza łapka zdecydowanie bardziej rzucałaby się w oczy. Budynek nie wyglądał w najmniejszym stopniu na siedlisko zła. Odgradzał go biały płotek, wokół którego kwitły krzewy dzikiej róży. Szeregi wysokich tui rosły po obu stronach domu pomalowanego na delikatny, kremowy kolor. 

Mężczyźni podeszli do drzwi i zastukali. Otworzyła im niezwykle zadbana kobieta, która nie wyglądała na swoje pięćdziesiąt pięć lat. Jasnorude, niemal pomarańczowe włosy związane miała w ciasny kok. Twarz zdobił lekki makijaż.

\- Słucham panów.

Miała dość przyjazny głos i pogodny. Łowcy wyciągnęli swoje fałszywe odznaki i pokazali je kobiecie.

\- FBI. Chcielibyśmy porozmawiać z Katriną Messner. To pani, prawda?

Kobieta kiwnęła głową i odsunęła się, pozwalając Winchesterom na wejście do środka. Nie wydawała się ani przestraszona ani zaniepokojona ich wizytą jedynie… zniesmaczona, co wydawało się dziwne.

Nie była osobą, jakiej łowcy się spodziewali. Była uprzejma, ale stanowcza. Zaprosiła ich do swojego salonu i zaproponowała domowe ciasteczka oraz coś do picia. Mężczyźni z oczywistych względów odmówili, nie chcieli kusić losu, a po tylu latach polowań należało spodziewać się zasadzki z każdej strony.

\- Wiem, dlaczego tu jesteście - powiedziała upijając łyk herbaty z ozdobnej filiżanki. - Ten policjant… Eric, rozmawiał ze mną niejednokrotnie. Miał taki obowiązek i jestem tego całkowicie świadoma. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że panowie są w podobnej w sytuacji. Nie podoba mi się to, ale rozumiem. To straszne, co dzieje w tych okolicach. Te morderstwa, pomimo otaczającego ich horroru, psują mi reputację.

Poprawiła się na krześle i przygładziła ręką włosy nad lewym uchem. Następnie spod stolika wyciągnęła obszerny zeszyt i położyła go na kolanach, splatając na nim dłonie. Łowcy uważnie obserwowali każdy jej ruch. Byli przygotowani na ewentualny atak.

\- Jestem czarownicą od mniej więcej trzydziestu lat. Z wykształcenia jestem farmaceutą - westchnęła przeciągle. - Ach te lata osiemdziesiąte.

Urwała na chwilę wpatrując się w przestrzeń. 

\- Studiowałam zioła, poszukiwałam alternatyw dla standardowych antybiotyków, jeździłam po wioskach i rozmawiałam z miejscowymi kobietami, z każdymi kto przedstawiał się jako zielarz lub alchemik.

Zamyśliła się na chwilę.

\- Pewnego dnia od niezwykle starej kobiety otrzymałam księgę. Zawierała mnóstwo przepisów alchemicznych. Zainteresowało mnie i w ten sposób się zaczęło. Wszystko co umiem, nauczyłam się sama. 

Sam mruknął coś nieartykułowanego, pisząc w swoim notesie. Chciał dać kobiecie do zrozumienia, że rozumie, co mówi i może kontynuować.

\- Poszukiwałam najróżniejszych magicznych ksiąg, nie zdają sobie panowie sprawy z faktu jak ludzie traktują tak niezwykłą literaturę.

W tym momencie jej głos uniósł się gniewnie. 

\- Kupiłam za grosze pewną bardzo rzadką pozycję, bo ktoś zalał ją winem. Antykwariusze zwykle trzymają takie rzeczy dla wartości materialnej związanej z wiekiem i wartością kolekcjonerską niż ze względu na zawartość, która dla mnie oczywiście była bezcenna.

Łowcy przysłuchiwali się uważnie temu, co mówiła Katrina. Każde słowo było na tyle istotne, że mogło obciążyć ją winą lub zdradzić, że jest oszustką żerującą na naiwnych.

\- Zarabiam na życie magią, sprzedaję magiczne eliksiry, których skład jest całkowicie naturalny, bo mogą mi panowie wierzyć - doskonale znam się na ziołach - w jej głosie zabrzmiała duma. 

\- Rzucam klątwy, odprawiam rytuały, a nawet przywołuję duchy i demony jak ktoś ma takie życzenie. W świetle prawa nie robię niczego nielegalnego, bo władze nie uznają magii jako coś rzeczywistego. Mam zarejestrowaną firmę, płacę podatki, mam księgowego oraz prawnika. Proszę wziąć to pod uwagę, kiedy będą panowie zadawać mi pytania.

Winchesterowie pierwszy raz spotkali się z czymś takim. Nikt nigdy nie przyznał się do używania magii w taki sposób. Było to nietypowe i przerażające jednocześnie.

\- Proszę wybaczyć, ale nie wygląda pani na czarownicę - Dean wyrzucił z siebie, nie zastanawiając się zbytnio nad tym co mówi. 

Otrzymał w odpowiedzi parsknięcie i niezadowolone przenikliwe spojrzenie.

\- Bo żyją panowie stereotypami. Uważacie, że czarownica powinna być stara, brzydka, hodować stado czarnych kotów i mieć odpychającą osobowość. To obraźliwe. Jestem osobą, która udziela się społecznie i pomaga miastu, na tyle, na ile jest to możliwe.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek pani magia kiedykolwiek doprowadziła do czyjejś śmierci?   


Kobieta zmierzyła Sama wzrokiem. Przewróciła oczami i mruknęła coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. Oczywistym było, że Katrinie nie podoba się strona, w którą zmierzała rozmowa.

\- To pytanie zmusza mnie do kwestionowania pańskiej inteligencji. Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy jest pan po prostu głupi, czy stara się zszokować i sprowokować reakcję.

Sam zmrużył oczy, ale się nie odezwał.

\- Zakładam, że posiada pan pewne kompetencje, inaczej by tu pana nie było. Widzę, że i jeden i drugi - tu zmierzyła wzrokiem obu Winchesterów. - Jesteści w całkiem niezłej formie, znaczy że nie siedzicie za biurkiem.

Dean mruknął, ale również nie wtrącił się do wywodu.

\- Próbujecie mnie panowie wytrącić z równowagi i nie podoba mi się to w żadnym wypadku - mówiła dalej Katrina. - Proszę zważać na słowa, albo dostaniecie wizytówkę mojego prawnika i ciasteczko na do widzenia.

Westchnęła i ponownie napiła się herbaty.

\- Odpowiadając jednak na panów bezpośrednie i jednocześnie obraźliwe pytanie, nic mi na ten temat nie wiadomo. Nie przyjmuję zleceń, które w sposób bezpośredni doprowadzają do śmierci lub poważnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Nie jestem morderczynią, choć mam opinię zimnej suki, która posunie się do wszystkiego.

W sumie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewali. Przyznawanie się do zabijania przy herbatce i ciastkach nie było w stylu Katriny Messner, a przynajmniej takie sprawiała wrażenie. Nie była głupia - wyznanie winy, zwłaszcza skierowane do przedstawicieli organów ścigania, byłoby szczytem idiotyzmu. 

\- Znała pani którąś z ofiar?

\- Oczywiście, że znałam. Jestem dość aktywną osobą w naszej społeczności. Organizowałam różnego rodzaju zbiórki na rzecz mieszkańców naszego miasta. Dzięki mojej pomocy wybudowano kilka placów zabaw. 

Młodszy Winchester zaczął się zastanawiać, czy czarownica nie oczekiwała od nich pochwały za postawę obywatelską. Ostatecznie uznał, że nie warto pytać.

\- Współpracowałam przy tych okazjach z matkami tych osób - nastolatków, o których wspomnieliście - ciągnęła dalej Katrina z ukrywanym niesmakiem. - Nie zawsze było to przyjemne, bo ludzie są uprzedzeni do wszystkiego, co nie zgadza się z ich światopoglądem. Większość tych dzieciaków wyśmiewała się ze mnie i mojej profesji, bo robili to ich rodzice, więc uważali, że mogą zachowywać się wobec mnie niezwykle nieuprzejmie. 

\- Czyli? - przerwał jej Dean. - Jak bardzo nieuprzejmie?

\- Nie posiadam na to jednoznacznych dowodów, ale jestem przekonana, że obrzucono mój dom papierem toaletowym i jajkami właśnie dlatego, że jestem czarownicą - Katrina ściągnęła usta w wąską kreskę. - Wniosłam skargę, a następnie pozwałam miasto za dysktyminację, od tamtej pory nienawidzą mnie jeszcze bardziej, ale są bardziej dyskretni.

\- Chcielibyśmy zobaczyć listę klientów.

Katrina zastygła na chwilę. Przykleiła do twarzy uprzejmy uśmiech. Uchyliła lekko notatnik i zaczęła bawić się rogiem pierwszej kartki.

\- Oczywiście, udostępnię ją, jak tylko przedstawicie mi panowie nakaz. Mój prawnik będzie zachwycony - z jakichś powodów bawi go rozmawianie z władzami odnośnie moich interesów. 

\- Proszę chociaż powiedzieć, czy ktoś próbował uprzykrzyć życie zamordowanym. Potrzebne nam są te nazwiska - nie ustępował Winchester.

Kobieta ponownie zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Otworzyła zeszyt, który trzymała na kolanach i wyciągnęła z niego wizytówkę. Podała ją Deanowi.   


\- Jeżeli mają panowie do mnie jeszcze jakieś pytania i życzenia, proszę to załatwić przez mojego prawnika. Gdybyście chcieli pomóc sobie w karierze, na pewno coś w naszej ofercie odpowiadałoby panów wymaganiom - uśmiechnęła się do nich. - A teraz żegnam, proszę wrócić z odpowiednimi dokumentami albo pieniędzmi do wydania.

 

><><><><><><

 

Spotkanie pozostawiło po sobie niesmak i doprowadziło do zdecydowanej różnicy zdań. Dean wyrobił sobie opinię, że Katrina Messner jest winna, Sam z kolei uważał ją za nieszkodliwą, małomiasteczkową szarlatankę. Kłócili się o to całą drogę do motelu.   


\- To ona, jestem tego pewien - Dean włożył w to zdanie całą stanowczość, na jaką było go stać. - Wszystko się zgadza, jest na tyle arogancka, że nie zorientowała się, że powiedziała nam wszystko, brakowało tylko przyznania się.

\- Słyszę, co mówisz, uważam jednak, że za wcześnie ją osądziłeś. Żaden z nas nie widział dowodów na to, że Katrina faktycznie włada magią.   


Sam również był stanowczy, jednak jego głos był bardziej delikatny. Brzmiał jakby chciał uspokoić brata i powstrzymać go przed zrobieniem jakiejś głupoty. Dean rozpoznał ten konkretny ton, co wprowadziło go w jeszcze większą furię. Nigdy nie ukrywał, że główkowanie nie jest jego mocną stroną, ale nie był głupi. Miał większe doświadczenie niż Sam, uczył się fachu od ojca i innych łowców. I to młodszy brat polegał na bracie od początku wspólnych polowań. Poza tym Sam nigdy nie ukrywał, że nie chce być łowcą, okoliczności go do tego zmusiły, dlatego też Dean nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu traktuje go z góry.

Zapadła cisza, mężczyźni mierzyli się wzrokiem. Ostatecznie starszy uznał, że nie chce się kłócić. Za to chciał się napić i to szybko. Wyminął brata i wyszedł, głośno trzaskając drzwiami.

 

><><><><><><

 

Poranek nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych. Starszy Winchester walczył z kacem, a młodszy rozmyślał nad tym, co się wydarzyło. Zanosiło się na kolejną awanturę, gdy nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Dean otworzył i spojrzał w twarz Erica, który stał na progu ze stosem dokumentów w jednej ręce i styropianową podstawką z trzema kubkami kawy w drugiej. Mężczyzna zawahał się, po czym wyciągnął lewą rękę i podał łowcy napoje. Winchester odsunął się, umożliwiając policjantowi wejście. Zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Harrisonowi zajęło kilka sekund, by wziąć się w garść.   


\- Dzień dobry - rzucił przechodząc przez próg. - Mam wszystko, tak jak się umawialiśmy wczoraj.   


Policjant unikał wzroku starszego Winchestera, który również nie wiedział jak się zachować. Boleśnie było na to patrzeć. Eric podszedł do stolika, przy którym siedział Sam i położył na blacie dokumenty, które miał ze sobą. Dean zamknął drzwi z delikatnym trzaskiem i dołączył do pozostałych. Usiadł najdalej jak się dało od Harrisona i odchrząknął.   


\- Sporo tych papierów.   


\- To dość aktywna grupa - mężczyzna pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi. - Poza tym ludzie mają bujną wyobraźnię. Od kiedy czarownice zaczęły działać, wielu uwierzyło, że zostali przeklęci.   


\- Nie wspomniałeś o tym, gdy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy.   


Eric spojrzał na Sama. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówił. Łowcy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że policjant zastanawia się jak odpowiedzieć.   


\- Bo nasze pierwsze spotkanie przebiegło bez najmniejszych zakłóceń - jego wzburzenie podkolorowało sarkazm wypowiedzi. - Dwóch agentów FBI pojawia się, by zbadać makabryczne morderstwa, a ja miałem powiedzieć, że przy okazji psychopaty wycinającego ludziom serca, mamy kółko podstarzałych kur domowych, które sprzedają eliksiry miłosne po trzydzieści dolarów sztuka? Już widzę, jak ta rozmowa by przebiegła, bo to przecież wielka zbrodnia, taki eliksir nie powinien kosztować więcej jak dwadzieścia dolców.   


Urwał, wypuścił głośno powietrze przez nos. Zamknął oczy i siedział przez chwilę milczeniu, lekko kiwając głową, licząc powoli w myślach. Dean odchrząknął, bo coś sobie właśnie uświadomił. Eric miał dokumentację dotyczącą miejscowych czarownic, znajdowała się na jego biurku. Wtedy wydawało mu się, że gliniarz miał po prostu bajzel w papierach. Lista osób pokrytych tajemniczą substancją znajdowała się w teczce opisanej jako klub miłośników magii. Oznaczało to, że mężczyzna uważał, że coś łączy te sprawy, jednak pominął to milczeniem. Podejrzliwy umysł Deana zaczął tworzyć coraz to nieprzyjemniejsze scenariusze.   


\- Spokojnie, nic się przecież nie dzieje. Zacznijmy od początku. Dlaczego nazywają cię Mulder?  


Eric wziął jedną z kaw, które przyniósł i upił łyk. Wydawał się już spokojniejszy. Westchnął cicho.   


- Byłem żółtodziobem, świeżo po akademii. Pewna rodzina bez przerwy zgłaszała, że jakiś potwór wchodzi w nocy na teren ich posesji, otwiera zamkniętą zagrodę i zabija ich zwierzęta. Dali mi to w ramach żartu. Przeprowadziłem dochodzenie i okazało się, że ich sąsiad zrobił sobie buty, które zostawiały w ziemi dziwne zwierzęce ślady. Zabijał ich trzodę, bo był wrednym sukinsynem, który nienawidził ludzi.   


Odchylił się na krześle i utkwił spojrzenie w stole, trudno było stwierdzić, czy patrzy na dokumenty, kawę czy ogólnie na powierzchnię blatu. Jego wzrok wydawał się nieobecny.   


\-  Moje druga sprawa wcale nie była lepsza. Tajemnicze światła na nocnym niebie, licealiści się nudzili. Potem na miejscowym cmentarzu znaleziono zwłoki młodego mężczyzny w jakimś prześcieradle imitującym togę z przyczepionymi anielskimi skrzydłami na plecach. Pijani studenci wystrzelili kumpla z katapulty i chłopak miał twarde lądowanie. - Westchnął.

Sam pokiwał tylko głową - dobrze wiedział, jakie pomysły miewali pijani studenci.

\- Zrzucali na mnie wszystkie dziwactwa, których nikt nie chciał nawet tknąć - mówił dalej detektyw. - Rozwiązywałem co mi dawali, więc stałem się miejscowym ekspertem od takich spraw. Kiedy ludzie zaczęli zgłaszać, że zostali przeklęci, automatycznie kierowano ich do mnie. I w ten sposób zaznajomiłem się z miejscowymi wiedźmami, jest ich raptem pięć.   


Eric podniósł pierwszą teczkę i ją otworzył. W środku znajdowało się pięć zdjęć przedstawiających w miarę atrakcyjne kobiety po pięćdziesiątym roku życia.   


\- Dwie z nich są wdowami - wskazał konkretne zdjęcia. - Pozostałe są rozwiedzione. Każda bez wyjątku mieszka sama i posiada majątek odziedziczony albo wyciągnięty siłą w trakcie rozwodu. Wszystkie mają dzieci, które niekoniecznie cieszą się z kariery matek. Z tego co mi wiadomo każde dziecko radzi sobie całkiem nieźle i mieszka poza stanem. Wszystkie szczegóły znajdziecie tutaj. 

Stuknął palcami w otwarty folder.

\- Nic w ich przeszłości nie jest podejrzane, a przynajmniej ja nic takiego nie znalazłem.   


Dean sięgnął po dokumenty, Sam zrobił to samo. Przez dłuższą chwilę studiowali zgromadzony materiał.    


\- Ulubione zaklęcie i klątwa? To dość szczegółowe dane.   


Eric wzruszył ramionami. Zaczerwienił się.   


\- One mnie lubią. Nie mają problemów, żeby ze mną rozmawiać i przeważnie są dość otwarte. Katrina nawet próbowała mnie swatać ze swoją córką, co jest kuriozalne, bo nie miałem okazji jej spotkać. Nigdy nie robiły mi problemów, odpowiadały na wszystkie pytania, gdy wpływała kolejna skarga i musiałem ją zbadać. Nie udowodniłem im niczego w trakcie mojej zawodowej kariery, bo wiadomo… magia. Prawo nie uznaje przeklinania kogoś za przestępstwo.

Popchnął w ich stronę wysoką piramidę dokumentów. - Tu macie każdy raport i moje notatki ze spraw dotyczących czarownic, jakie prowadziłem. Czterdzieści osiem przypadków w ostatnich pięciu latach. Przyjdę po to jutro. Powodzenia.   


Uśmiechnął się szeroko, chwycił swoją kawę i podniósł się krzesła. Po dwóch krokach nagle się odwrócił i marszcząc czoło, zapytał.   


\- Zapomniałbym. Co zrobiliście Katrinie Messner? - policjant utkwił spojrzenie w Samie. - Zadzwoniła do mnie z samego rana, narzekając na was. Powiedziała, że oficjalnie złoży na was skargę.    


Bracia popatrzyli po sobie.  


\- Nie chciała odpowiedzieć na nasze pytania.   


Eric skrzywił się.   


\- Wielkie dzięki. Wszyscy uważają, że zajmowanie się wami to moja działka. Przez was musiałem coś wymyślić, żeby pozbyć się Marvina z recepcji na kilka godzin, bo on i Katrina szczerze się nienawidzą, a ja i tak mam wystarczająco problemów. Spróbujcie nie wkurzyć nikogo więcej, gdy jestem na służbie.    


Z tymi słowami wyszedł, zostawiając łowców ze stosem papierów.

 

><><><><><><

 

Kilka godzin minęło im na żmudnym przeglądaniu dokumentów. Eric wykonał dobrą robotę. Dokumenty zawierały transkrypcje jego rozmów z czarownicami, głównie była to przywódczyni sabatu - Katrina Messner, ale pozostałe kobiety również przesłuchano. W większości przypadków nie przyznawały się do rzucenia klątwy, a jeśli już policjantowi udawało się wyciągnąć podobne wyznanie, konsekwentnie odmawiały podania nazwisk swoich klientów.    


Notatki Harrisona zawierały potencjalnych zleceniodawców. Sam uważał, że w ten sposób oszczędzał sobie i innym roboty, gdyby zdarzyło się coś poważnego. W takim miejscu animozje między sąsiadami mogły doprowadzić do niejednej tragedii. Ostatecznie młodszy Winchester zostawił grzebanie w raportach bratu, a sam postanowił dokładniej przyjrzeć datom, bo uważał, że gdzieś musiał być jakiś wzór. Próbował w ten sposób odwlec zbliżającą się awanturę. Pół godziny później znalazł, czego szukał i wcale mu się to nie spodobało.   


\- To zbyt regularne, aby stanowiło przypadek, ktoś to zaplanował od początku do końca. Zobacz - odwrócił swój komputer pokazując bratu wykonaną przez siebie kolorową tabelkę. 

Dean pochylił się analizując dane. 

\- Jeśli mam rację, a to wysoce prawdopodobne, to Elizabeth West zginie dziś wieczorem. Poza nią jeszcze jedna osoba jest w niebezpieczeństwie.   


\-  Dlaczego tylko jedna? - ton Deana pozbawiony był jakiegokolwiek wyrazu. - Szósta ofiara nie zaburzyłaby to tego wzoru, a nawet by go ładnie uzupełniła. Patrząc na ten rysunek, jestem niemal pewny, że w sumie będzie sześć morderstw.   


\- Dlatego, że szósta ofiara załamałaby symetrię - Sam odpowiedział spokojnie, stukając w ekran. - Spójrz tutaj. Widzisz to?   


Dean pochylił się ponownie i zobaczył to, o czym mówił młodszy Winchester. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że czas naglił. Przeszedł przez pokój, wyciągnął spod łóżka plecak i zaczął z niego wyrzucać rzeczy. Sam podszedł do niego.   


\- Co robisz?   


\- Czy to nie oczywiste? - Dean nawet nie spojrzał na swojego brata. - Idę na polowanie. Elizabeth West nie zasłużyła na śmierć, niezależnie od tego, co o niej myślę.   


\- Dobra, masz rację - Sam zaczął szukać swojej broni. - Jak zamierzamy to zrobić? Powiemy jej, że ktoś chce ją zabić, czy zaczekamy pod jej domem?   


Dean przerwał to, co robił i podniósł głowę, koncentrując swoje spojrzenie na bracie. Zmrużył oczy.   


\- Nie jadę do domu Elizabeth West, tylko Katriny Messner. Zabiję ją i będzie po problemie. Brak mordercy, brak ofiary - prosta sprawa.   


Sam złapał starszego Winchestera za ramię i ścisnął je mocno, przerywając mu przeszukiwanie torby.   


\- Popełniasz błąd. Nie wiemy czy to ona.   


\- Jakich dowodów jeszcze chcesz? Ta kobieta przyznaje się otwarcie do tego, że jest wiedźmą. Znała ofiary i ich nie lubiła, kupiła magiczną księgę, którą zalali winem podczas odprawiania czarnej mszy po pijaku - wyliczał gniewnie Dean. - Zna się na roślinach i ziołach i nie miałaby problemu z wyhodowaniem i zidentyfikowaniem tego, co znajduje się w substancji pokrywającej ofiary. Przewodzi Sabatowi i ma pod sobą cztery inne wiedźmy, wobec tego nie musiałaby nawet robić wszystkiego osobiście. Jak mi idzie?   


Sam odsunął się od Deana, od którego wręcz biła furia. Starszy Winchester miał rację, ale młodszemu łowcy nadal brakowało ostatecznego dowodu. Nie trafiało to jednak w żaden sposób do drugiego z mężczyzn. Sam westchnął.   


\- Masz rację. Wszystko uzupełnia się bardzo dobrze - przyznał. - Możemy jednak zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz. Eric powiedział, że musiał się pozbyć tego recepcjonisty, bo Katrina chciała złożyć na nas skargę. To oznacza, że na pewno nie będzie jej w domu. Przeszukajmy go i zobaczymy, co tam znajdziemy.   


Dean nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego się zgodził. Chyba uznał, że spokój ducha i brak animozji w rodzinie są tego warte. 

 

><><><><><><

 

Wejście do domu czarownicy okazało się prostsze niż się spodziewali. Przeszukanie budynku nie było szczególnie trudne, w końcu w kuchennej spiżarni znaleźli to, czego szukali. Każdą ścianę zajmowały wysokie regały, na których stały słoiki zawierające jakieś zioła, płyny i proszki. Oprócz nich znajdowały się tam też świece, figurki, pudełka z małymi kośćmi oraz amulety. Na samym środku postawiono piedestał podtrzymujący grubą, nieco zniszczoną księgę.   


\- Wszystko jasne - złość w głosie Deana była aż nadto czytelna, w końcu mieli dowód, którego domagał się Sam. - Magiczna księga.   


Młodszy Winchester przekartkował pokaźne tomisko. Niby wszystko się zgadzało, ale nie do końca. Pomimo swojej niezbyt rozległej wiedzy na temat magii, uznał, że zaklęcia i listy składników wyglądały autentycznie, ale kombinacje były dziwne. Odnosiło się wrażenie, że ktoś wymieszał ze sobą kilkanaście przypadkowych przepisów, nie wiedząc, co każdy z nich wywołuje. Nie był pewny, na co patrzy.   


\- Coś tu jest nie tak - mruknął w końcu.   


\- Oczywiście, że coś jest nie tak. Znaleźliśmy kółko różańcowe czarownic, a ty nic nie chcesz z tym zrobić - zdenerwował się Dean. - To, że masz wątpliwości, idealnie pokazuje, jak bardzo są sprytne. Nie możesz przyjąć do wiadomości, że ktoś, kto otwarcie przyznaje się do bycia złym, jest zły. Wszystko wskazuje na nie, miały motyw, sposobność, umiejętności i żadnego alibi. Sprawa zamknięta, teraz trzeba wyeliminować zagrożenie.   


\- To za proste - Sam starał się uspokoić brata, nie podniósł jednak głowy znad księgi. Awantura nie była tutaj potrzebna, a kontakt wzrokowy mógłby zaognić sprawę. - Mam wątpliwości, powinniśmy to jeszcze przemyśleć.   


\- I czekać na kolejnego trupa? - wybuchł Dean. - Bo prosta sprawa nie jest godna Winchesterów? Staliśmy się tak aroganccy, że zawsze musi być jakieś drugie dno? Jakich to czasów dożyliśmy, że obciążające dowody nie są wystarczające? Ile osób ma jeszcze zginąć? Ratować ludzi, polować na zagrożenia, rodzinny biznes, co się z tym stało? Sądziłem, że po tylu latach przestałeś myśleć jak przyszły prawnik.   


Nie zastanawiając się długo, Dean odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Miał wszystko czego potrzebował. Teraz wystarczyło tylko poczekać na wiedźmę i rozwiązać sprawę ostatecznie.   


Tymczasem Sam nie potrafił wytłumaczyć dlaczego coś nie pasuje mu w tej sprawie. Katrina Messner nie wywołała w nim wrażenia osoby, którą opisywał Dean. Była bardziej bizneswoman niż złowieszczą czarownicą. Nie mógł kłócić się z logiką brata, co nie zmieniało faktu, że się z nim nie zgadzał.   


Szybko ruszył za łowcą i dogonił go tuż przed samochodem. Mężczyzna gwałtownie otworzył drzwi Impali i wsiadł do środka. Starszy Winchester spojrzał ponuro na brata.   


\- Mam coś do zrobienia - rzucił krótko.   


\- Zastanów się, to nie jest dobry pomysł. Musimy dokładnie to przemyśleć - Sam nie porzucił nadziei, że uda mu się przemówić do drugiego mężczyzny.   


\- A co tu jest do myślenia? - Dean znacząco podniósł głos. - Czarownice mordują ludzi, bo mogą, bo banda dzieciaków dla zabawy odprawiła jakiś obrzęd okultystyczny.   


\- Nie mamy pojęcia czy to faktyczne one. - Sam powoli i spokojnie wypowiadał kolejne słowa. - Brakuje dowodów ich winy.

\- Odbyliśmy już tę rozmowę - Dean uparcie stał na swoim. - Nie zgadzasz się ze mną, ale działaliśmy, mając mniej dowodów. To, że otwarcie przyznają się do magii i rzucają klątwy za pieniądze jest powodem, dla którego powinniśmy działać i zakończyć ten proceder.   


\- Zgadzam się, całkowicie, ale od razu zabójstwo? Te kobiety nie wiedzą nawet co robią. Bawią się magią, zupełnie jak te dzieciaki.    


Dean popatrzył na brata, nie chciał się z nim kłócić, ale uważał, że problem należy rozwiązać siłowo. To w końcu były czarownice, posiadały magiczną księgę, składniki na eliksiry i zaklęcia. Rzucały klątwy na lewo i prawo, bo nikt ich nie powstrzymał. Nie mógł dopuścić, by ginęli kolejni ludzie. Jego obowiązkiem jako łowcy było stanąć na wysokości zadania i zakończyć ten problem.    


\- To nie zabójstwo, gdy eliminuję zagrożenie dla ludzi.  


\- Rozumiem - wreszcie odpowiedział Sam. - Nie zgadzam się z tym, ale rozumiem. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy mamy odmienne opinie. Nie będę próbować cię powstrzymać, bo wiem, że to bezcelowe. Ty pójdź swoim tropem, a ja swoim.   


Mówiąc to, wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i wykręcił numer. Od razu został przekierowany na pocztę głosową, więc szybko się rozłączył.   


\- Harrison nie odbiera. Podrzuć mnie na posterunek policji. Messner i tak nie ma w domu, więc aktualnie jesteś bezrobotny.   


W odpowiedzi łowca mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i włączył silnik. Sam miał nadzieję, że Dean nieco ochłonie i jeszcze raz wszystko przemyśli. Był jeszcze czas rozwiązać sprawę w sposób satysfakcjonujący wszystkie strony.

 

><><><><><><

 

Młody Winchester wszedł na posterunek i podszedł do policjanta siedzącego za biurkiem. Był to ten sam mężczyzna, którego spotkali dwa dni wcześniej.   


- Nie ma go - Marvin nawet nie podniósł na niego wzroku, przewrócił jedynie stronę w gazecie, którą czytał. - Wyszedł z Babą Jagą i nie powiedział kiedy wróci.  


\- Możesz wcale nie szukam detektywa Harrisona - wypalił Sam. 

\- Chciałem zobaczyć raport z autopsji Andrei Greyson - dodał przypominając sobie, że nie miał okazji go zobaczyć.   


\- Skoro tak mówisz - Marvin wydawał się całkowicie znudzony. - Mulder go ma, jeśli koroner już go dostarczył. Tak czy inaczej, detektywa Harrisona nie ma i nie wiem gdzie jest. Jak mówiłem wcześniej, wyszedł z rudą wiedźmą.   


Policjant ani razu nie podniósł wzroku znad gazety. Niedbale wykonał  odganiający gest lewą ręką. Winchester nie poświęcił mu więcej uwagi, nie miał na to czasu. Musiał sam dotrzeć do domu Elizabeth West, a bez samochodu, nawet w tak niewielkiej miejscowości, był to problem. Ponownie wybrał numer Erica, ale po raz kolejny od razu włączyła się poczta głosowa. Detektyw miał wyłączony telefon, tak samo jako Dean.   


Dotarcie na miejsce zajęło mu mniej więcej godzinę. Powoli zaczął zapadać zmierzch, w żadnym oknie nie paliło się jednak światło. Zadzwonił do drzwi, w środku panowała cisza, wyglądało na to, że nikogo nie ma. Sam podjął decyzję o wejściu do środka. Postanowił obejść dom dookoła, szukając jakiegoś wejścia. Na tyłach stanął jednak jak wryty.   


Kilka metrów za domem, między dwoma rozłożystymi dębami, na solidnie wyglądającymi krzyżu wisiała Elizabeth West, a przynajmniej to, co z niej zostało. Ukrzyżowanie samo w sobie stanowiło nieprzyjemny obrazek, ale otwarta klatka piersiowa z luźno zwisającymi żebrami tworzyła dość obrzydliwy widok. Jak można się było tego spodziewać, wyrwano jej serce.   


Łowca ostrożnie podszedł do zwłok, uważając, aby nie wdepnąć w kałużę krwi. Ciało było jeszcze ciepłe, Elizabeth musiała zginąć niedawno. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się, szukał jakiś wskazówek. Nie było późno, ktoś musiał coś słyszeć. Panna West musiała umrzeć w bardzo bolesny sposób, jeśli jeszcze żyła, gdy przybijano ją do krzyża.   


Tak jak się tego spodziewał, Sam nie znalazł niczego. Podobnie jak w przypadku innych miejsc zbrodni, to również było czyste. Poza krwią ofiary pod ciałem, nie było żadnych śladów z wyjątkiem Worka Złego Uroku, wepchniętego pod korzeń dębu.   


Winchester miał nadzieję, że jego bratu idzie zdecydowanie lepiej. Podjął kolejną próbę skontaktowania się z Harrisonem, ale ponownie bezskutecznie. Wybrał więc numer na recepcję posterunku policji, z myślą, że zepsuje Marvinowi jego spokojny dzień.

 

><><><><><><

 

Dean wrócił w okolice domu wiedźmy. Musiał zaparkować nieco dalej, aby nikt nie mógł połączyć go z tym, co zamierzał zrobić. Otworzył bagażnik, zajrzał do skrytki i zaczął przerzucać zgromadzone tam rzeczy. Trafił w końcu na pudełko z amunicją zabijającą wiedźmy. Deliberował ze sobą przez chwilę, aż w końcu załadował magazynek swojego Colta. Zamknął z trzaskiem klapę i westchnął. Czekał go spacer po lesie. Sięgnął po telefon, ale nie miał zasięgu. Cokolwiek działo się z Samem, nie mógł się teraz tym przejmować. Miał zadanie do wykonania.   


Trzydzieści minut później był dumny z siebie, że się nie zgubił. Przykucnął przy pniu jakiegoś większego drzewa i wpatrywał się przez moment w dom Katriny Messner. Po chwili sprzeciwy Sama poszły w niepamięć, teraz istniało tylko zadanie. Łowca przeszedł przez podwórko na tyły domu. Na podjeździe znajdowały się dwa samochody, co oznaczało, że czarownica nie jest sama. Mężczyzna otworzył tylne drzwi wytrychem i cicho wszedł do środka.   


W domu było ciemno, jedyne źródło światła znajdowało się w kuchni. Bezszelestnie podążył w tamtą stronę. Przez uchylone drzwi zobaczył Katrinę w towarzystwie dwóch kobiet, stały wokół stołu i przygotowywały się do rzucenia jakiegoś zaklęcia. Mówiły w języku, którego nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. Szybko podjął decyzję, zacisnął mocniej dłoń na pistolecie i wpadł do kuchni, strzelając pierwszej czarownicy w głowę. Krew trysnęła na wszystko wokół, a ciało z hukiem upadło na stolik, wywracając zapaloną świecę, która na szczęście zgasła.   


Dwie pozostałe krzyknęły i natychmiast się rzuciły się na podłogę, szukając jakiejś osłony. Dean pełen determinacji przesunął się kilka kroków do przodu i bez większego wysiłku zastrzelił drugą kobietę. Została już tylko Katrina. Czarownica wychyliła się zza kontuaru i rzuciła czymś w łowcę. Buteleczka rozbiła się na podłodze, wzbijając w powietrze niezbyt gęsty dym. Zasłona nie zrobiła na Winchesterze najmniejszego wrażenia. Mężczyzna oddał trzy strzały w kierunku kryjówki kobiety i został nagrodzony zgłuszonym krzykiem. Podążył w kierunku jęku. Katrina czołgała się w stronę wyjścia, zostawiając za sobą smugę krwi. Dean stanął nad ranną, a ta raptownie odwróciła się, chcąc spojrzeć w twarz swojemu mordercy. Z wysiłkiem skoncentrowała na nim spojrzenie.   


\- Ty!   


Mówienie sprawiało jej trudności, kula najwyraźniej trafiła ją w płuco. Kaszlnęła w stronę swojego zabójcy, rozpryskując krew dookoła. Dean uniósł pistolet i spojrzał czarownicy prosto w oczy. Widział w nich emocje, których nie do końca rozumiał. Spodziewał się gniewu i wściekłości, a widział przerażenie i rezygnację. Na krótką sekundę wróciły do niego wątpliwości, opanował się jednak, każda chwila zwłoki mogła go drogo kosztować. Nie spuścił wzroku z twarzy Katriny, gdy pociągnął za spust. Nabój trafił ją między oczy, przebił się przez czaszkę i utkwił w podłodze. Martwe oczy wciąż skierowane były na Deana.   


Opanowała go ulga i poczucie spełnionego obowiązku. Zabił złe czarownice, tak jak powinien. Teraz ludzie powinni poczuć się bezpieczniej. Wrócił do stolika, przy którym czarowały i spojrzał na to, co tam się znajdowało. Wyciągnął z miedzianej miski zdjęcie Erica wychodzącego z ich pokoju motelowego. Cokolwiek robiły, miało to coś wspólnego z policjantem. Niewiele się namyślając wziął miskę i wychodząc zabrał ją ze sobą.

 

><><><><><><

 

Sam czekał na niego. Był zniecierpliwiony, podniósł się szybko, gdy brat wrócił do pokoju. Nie musiał pytać, doskonale widać było ślady tego, co zrobił. Dean bez słowa postawił na stole miskę i wszedł do łazienki, żeby się umyć. Młodszy Winchester spojrzał na zawartość naczynia, studiując ją przez chwilę, ostatecznie wlał do środka paliwo do zapalniczek i podpalił. Obserwował w milczeniu tańczące płomienie trawiące papier i zioła. Czekał aż brat wreszcie wróci i oznajmił.   


\- Elizabeth West nie żyje. Zjawiłem się za późno. Nie mogę skontaktować z Harrisonem. Gliniarz za biurkiem widział go ostatni raz, gdy wychodził z Katriną Messner.   


Dean usiadł ciężko na krześle. - Myślisz, że jest ostatnią ofiarą? Czemu miałyby robić mu krzywdę? - westchnął. - Podobno go lubiły. Dlaczego teraz? Zajmuje się tym od pięciu lat.   


\- Może właśnie w tym problem - Sam podniósł jedną z teczek pozostawionych przez policjanta. - Nawet jeśli to miasto traktuje te sprawy jak żart, on podchodził do nich poważnie. Zbadał każdą i napisał wnikliwy raport. Rozmawiał z Katriną przynajmniej czterdzieści razy, może zbytnio zbliżył się do prawdy.   


\- To trochę zbyt skomplikowana intryga, jak na pozbycie się jednego policjanta - Deanowi coś tu nie pasowało. - Szkoda zachodu, nawet jeśli wmieszałby się w ofiary seryjnego mordercy, na pewno znalazłby się łatwiejszy sposób na jego pozbycie. Może podchodzimy do tego od złej strony.

Sam się nagle wyprostował, cierpliwie czekał aż Dean rozwinie swoją myśl.

\- Może to Harrison za tym stoi, przyznał przecież, że Katrina próbowała go swatać. Może sypia z wrogiem. Pomyśl tylko.   


Młodszy Winchester zgodnie z sugestią, zastanowił się. Detektyw nie dzielił się z nimi istotnymi szczegółami od samego początku. Nawet jeśli uważał, że zawracanie FBI głowy czarownicami nie przyniesie nic dobrego, mógł chociaż wskazać Katrinę jako kogoś, kto zna się na ziołach. W końcu miał listę ofiar w teczce dotyczącej wiedźm. Znał czarownice bardzo dobrze, Messner mówiła o nim “Eric” a nie “detektyw Harrison”. Był obecny przy zeznaniu Elizabeth West, wiedział dokładnie co powiedziała, był spięty podczas całej rozmowy i czuł się niekomfortowo w towarzystwie kobiety. Coś mogło się za tym kryć, zwłaszcza, że sama Elizabeth mówiła, że jej ojciec ma duży wpływ na policję. Może miał motyw, żeby zabić ją i trójkę jej przyjaciół.   


\- Teoria ciekawa, ale jest jeden problem. Wszystko opiera się przypuszczeniach i założeniach -  odezwał się po chwili Sam. - Nie wyjaśnia to dlaczego był obiektem czarów i co się z nim teraz dzieje.   


\- Wiesz… - Dean przetarł oczy prawą ręką. - Może to jedno i drugie, ofiara i sprawca. Policjant, zwłaszcza dobry w swojej robocie, wiedziałby jak wyczyścić miejsce zbrodni. Może kontrolują go za pomocą magii.   


\- A może - odpowiedział ostrożnie Sam, jakby bał się urazić brata. - W twojej teorii jest za dużo “może”.   


Dean pomyślał nad tym przez chwilę. Kiwnął głową, ale nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób.   


\- Tak czy inaczej, została jeszcze jedna ofiara, niezależnie od tego, kto to może być. Proponuję znaleźć pozostałe czarownice.

Sam spojrzał na niego z niemym pytaniem w oczach, więc mu odpowiedział.

\- Zostały dwie. Gdzieś w tych aktach - tu popatrzył na stos policyjnych dokumentów. - Muszą być adresy pozostałych przy życiu.

 

><><><><><><

 

Udało im się namierzyć pozostałe wiedźmy. Zajmowały dom w centrum miasta i nie były same, towarzyszył im Eric. Rozmawiali o czymś, ale na tyle niewyraźnie, że nie dało się rozróżnić pojedynczych słów. Łowcy weszli do domu po cichu, choć jak się po chwili okazało, niedostatecznie. Harrison wyciągnął broń z kabury i wycelował w korytarz, którym zbliżali się Winchesterzy. Obydwie kobiety, zbladły i jak na komendę schowały się za policjantem. Sam i Dean bardzo powoli weszli do pokoju, nie opuścili broni.    


Każdy poszedł w inną stronę, okrążając trójkę w środku i próbując lepiej wycelować. Eric wyciągnął rękę do tyłu i popchnął nieszczęsne czarownice w kierunku fotela stojącego w rogu obok stolika. Cały czas obserwował braci, przeskakując wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego.   


\- Nie wiem, co sobie myślicie, ale tak nie rozwiązuje się spraw - powiedział w końcu. Był w mniejszości, więc postanowił spróbować najpierw negocjacji.   


\- Nie rozumiesz, co się tu dzieje - podjął Sam. - Cokolwiek myślisz, że wiesz jest niekompletne.   


Coś nagle zmieniło się w wyrazie twarzy Harrisona, rysy nagle stężały, postura nieco się spięła. Wizualnie wydawało się, że był bardziej gotowy do walki niż pół minuty wcześniej. Bracia porozumieli się wzrokiem, wyglądało na to, że będą musieli się zmierzyć z policjantem.   


\- To wy się mylicie - krzyknął nagle policjant. - Ktokolwiek morduje tych ludzi, to na pewno nie one. Te kobiety nie są czarownicami, magia, którą uprawiają, nie jest prawdziwa. Jeśli chcecie je uśmiercić, będziecie musieli przejść przeze mnie.   


Winchesterowie podjęli decyzję. Obaj skoczyli w kierunku Harrisona. Sam był nieco szybszy, dlatego to właśnie do niego strzelił detektyw. Kula trafiła łowcę w lewy bok i mężczyzna padł jak długi tuż obok stolika. Dean skoczył na Erica, Miał nad nim przewagę doświadczenia w walce, ale Harrison był wyjątkowo szybki. Dwa mocne ciosy w twarz zaowocowały podbitym okiem i obfitym krwotokiem z nosa, nim starszy Winchester opanował sytuację i przygniótł policjanta do ziemi. Spanikowane kobiety, wykorzystując zamieszanie, próbowały uciec, ale nie miały szans. Mimo bólu i utraty krwi, Sam oddał dwa precyzyjne strzały ze swojej Beretty, zabijając je na miejscu. Dopiero wtedy Dean puścił detektywa, zabrał mu broń i wycofał się w kierunku brata.   


\- Coście najlepszego zrobili! - krzyknął głośno policjant. - Kurwa!   


Mężczyzna schował twarz w dłoniach. Wydawało się, że jest bliski płaczu. Starszy łowca szybko rzucił okiem na stan brata. Rana mocno krwawiła, ale było to jedyne zagrożenie, jakie sobą niosła. Sam miał szczęście, nabój otarł się jedynie o żebro, rozrywając skórę wokół niego.   


\- Wy imbecyle - Eric podniósł się wreszcie, jego twarz wyrażała tak wielkie przerażenie, że Winchesterowie nie wiedzieli co zrobić. - Zabiliście niewinnych. Nie wierzę, że to się dzieje. Tego nie da się zatuszować. Michael mnie zabije.   


\- Co?   


To było jedyne, na co w tej chwili stać było Sama.   


\- W życiu nie spotkałem tak tępych łowców - Eric chwycił się za włosy i patrzył z niedowierzaniem na dwa ciała. - Siedem pieprzonych lat, cztery nadnaturalne sprawy i po raz pierwszy nie mogę nic z tym zrobić. Jezu, co ja teraz zrobię?   


\- Co? - powtórzył po bracie Dean. 

Oczekiwali wiele, ale to stanowiło niespodziankę. Eric odwrócił się w ich stronę. Jego twarz wyrażała rezygnację i poczucie beznadziejności.   


\- Subtelni to wy nie jesteście, kretyni. Przecież nie mogłem zapytać wprost po tym fiasku, jakim było nasze pierwsze spotkanie, bo nie miałem żadnych podstaw, by nawiązywać do polowań poza zwykłą ciekawością, co najpewniej skończyłoby się dla mnie podbitym okiem i wrogim nastawieniem.

Westchnął po raz kolejny, spokojnie policzył do dziesięciu i wziął głęboki oddech. 

\- Mówiłem przecież, że są niewinne, żadna z nich nie dysponowała magią, miały księgi i jakieś stare przepisy, ale to wszystko. Wierzcie mi, umiem rozpoznać prawdziwą czarownicę, nie zdziwiło was to, że żadna się nie broniła. Zamordowaliście dwie osoby…   


\- Pięć - wtrącił nagle Dean. - Wszystkie czarownice nie żyją, a Elizabeth West umarła w bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób. O czym wiedziałbyś, gdybyś włączył telefon.   


Mężczyzna zbladł, zabrakło mu nagle słów. Widać było, że myśli nad czymś intensywnie. Ugięły się pod nim kolana i opadł na podłogę. Załamanie nerwowe, którego właśnie doświadczał, zaburzało mu racjonalne myślenie. Wpatrywał się tępo w dwa ciała i na rozpryski krwi zdobiące ściany i meble. Głośno oddychał.   


\- Popełniliście pięciokrotne morderstwo. Wasze intencje są całkowicie bez znaczenia, zabiliście pięć niewinnych kobiet. Jezu. 

Wzrok Erica pozostawał bez wyrazu. 

\- Przyjmujecie to z takim spokojem, że zaczynam wierzyć, że to nie pierwszy raz. Właśnie dlatego, nie zostałem łowcą. Nie potrafię zaakceptować tego wszystko.   


Po policzku spłynęła mu pojedyncza łza. Spojrzał w końcu na braci. Ostatecznie powoli podniósł się z podłogi, na której klęczał. Stał przez chwilę sztywno, bez najmniejszego ruchu. Dlatego tym większym zaskoczeniem było, gdy rzucił się nagle w kierunku wejścia i wybiegł z domu.   


Winchesterowie wpatrywali się w korytarz, w którym zniknął policjant.   


\- Powinniśmy się wynosić - stwierdził Sam. - Bardzo go to uderzyło, niedługo cała policja będzie nas szukać. Musimy opuścić to miasto najszybciej jak się da.   
Starszemu Winchesterowi brakowało słów, wziął się jednak w garść. Rozkleić mógł się w innym terminie. Wsparł brata i obaj w pośpiechu opuścili dom, zostawiając za sobą masakrę.

 

><><><><><><

 

Deana dręczyły koszmary. Błędna ocena sytuacji i jej konsekwencje doprowadziły go na skraj rozpaczy. Ścisnął mocniej szklankę, którą po raz piąty napełnił tanią whisky. Mylił się, mylił się niejednokrotnie, ale po raz pierwszy jego błędy uczyniły go mordercą. Instynkt go zawiódł, coś, co prowadziło go przez tyle lat, teraz zawiodło. Było jeszcze gorzej, bo Sam próbował go pocieszać.   


Winchester nie był pewien czego oczekiwał po bracie, ale to jeszcze bardziej pogarszało sprawę. Łowca musiał wszystko przeanalizować. Uczucie porażki i ogólnej bezsensowności rozdzierały go od środka. Wracały do niego słowa Harrisona o tym, że to nie mógł być ich pierwszy raz. Czy tym w końcu się stał - tym, który przynosi zgubę?   


Jego tok rozumowania przerwał nagle Sam, który niepewnie wszedł do pokoju. Oparł się o ścianę i spojrzał w dół na komórkę, którą trzymał w dłoni. Nie podniósł głowy. Ostatnio komunikacja z Deanem było trudna, młodszy łowca postanowił dać bratu nieco czasu i przestrzeni. Musiał jednak przekazać mu wiadomości, byłoby gorzej, gdyby dowiedział się w inny sposób.   


\- Poszperałem nieco w Internecie. Mieliśmy rację, 14 marca zginął Owen Clark, jego matka wspomniała, że umawiał się krótko z Claire Monroe jak byli w szkole średniej - westchnął i pospiesznie mówił dalej. - Harrison zgłosił morderstwa władzom. Zdjęli odciski palców z czego się tylko dało. Wiedzą, że to my. Nasze nazwiska pojawiły się w każdym możliwym medium. FBI znów zaczyna węszyć wokół nas. Powinniśmy mieć się na baczności i przyczaić się na jakiś czas.   


Dean nie skomentował tych rewelacji. Opróżnił szklankę trzymaną w dłoni, piątą - po jednej na każdą z ofiar i całkowicie ignorując brata, rzucił się na łóżko. Odwrócił się plecami do łowcy i pozwolił by rozpacz ogarnęła go na nowo.

 

><><><><><><

 

Czcigodna stała w oranżerii, przyglądając się oplatającym ścianę bluszczowi. Była zadowolona, faza pierwsza zakończyła się całkowitym sukcesem. Nie tylko zdobyła pierwszy składnik - krew dziesięciu bluźnierców, ale jej podstęp zwabił łowców. Skomplikowany wzór i makabryczne zbrodnie miały jedynie zainteresować odpowiednie osoby, a sprytnie skonstruowana intryga dokonać reszty. Wystarczyło tylko zabrać obrus ze stołu, na który krwawili walczący mężczyźni. Teraz musiała czekać na analizę, by wiedzieć, co z tego wyniknie.    


Do pomieszczenia bardzo niepewnie weszła Urszula. Była blada jak ściana, co mogło oznaczać wszystko.   


\- I jakie są wyniki? Możemy użyć tego obrusu w naszym rytuale, czy muszę szukać innych łowców? - Czcigodna obserwowała przez chwilę uczennicę, która nie mogła wydobyć z siebie żadnego słowa. - Powiedz, że chociaż jeden z nich jest Szlachetny, inaczej to byłoby jedno wielkie marnotrawstwo.   


\- Na tkaninie są trzy próbki krwi. Pierwsza to heliodor zwany też darem słońca… - odparła w końcu, niemal niesłyszalnie Urszula.   


\- Dobrze, liczyłam wprawdzie na co najmniej topaz, ale z tym też da się pracować - Czcigodna urwała nagle, widząc przerażenia na twarzy adeptki. Cokolwiek się działo, musiało być czymś wielkim.

\- A co z dwiema pozostałymi próbkami krwi? - zapytała ostrożnie.   


\- Obydwie są identycznej jakości… Pani, wybacz, ale wiele członkiń naszego Sabatu jest zdania, że to za duże ryzyko, że powinnyśmy zrezygnować z tych łowców, póki mamy jeszcze szansę.

Urszula spuściła głowę. Czekała na cios. Nikt nigdy nie mówił Czcigodnej co ma robić - bardzo tego nie lubiła, a była mściwa.   


- Czym jest ta krew? Powiedz wreszcie - w głosie Czcigodnej słychać było bardziej zniecierpliwienie niż gniew.   


\- Obydwaj to krwawe diamenty, Pani.   


Czcigodna oniemiała na chwilę. Natknąć się na jeden krwawy diament to rzadkość, a od razu na dwa... Nie słyszano o nich od czasów starożytnych. To bardzo cenna informacja. Wykorzystanie tych dwóch łowców w znaczący sposób wzmocniłoby cały rytuał. Nic nigdy w historii magii nie byłoby potężniejsze. Jednak niosło to ze sobą pewne ryzyko. Żaden krwawy diament nie stawał się nim przypadkowo, zostawali nimi jedynie najbardziej wytrwali i niebezpieczni ludzie.   


Czarownica wyprostowała się. Czekała ją niezwykle ważna decyzja, mogła pójść na całość i odnieść niezwykle spektakularny sukces albo zminimalizować ryzyko i poszukać kogoś innego.   


\- Powiedz reszcie, że wykorzystamy ten obrus. Wykorzystamy w naszym rytuale trzech Szlachetnych, w tym aż dwa krwawe diamenty.   


Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Zapowiadało się ciekawe wyzwanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> czarna magia - polski idiom oznaczający coś całkowicie niezrozumiałego


	2. Im dalej w las...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję Maire za korektę i wytknięcie głupich błędów.

Pomarańczowe słońce powoli tonęło w morzu drzew, zmieniając z wolna kolor nieba na fiolet. Lekka bryza prześlizgiwała się między gałęziami, tworząc delikatny szum. Gdzieś w oddali śpiewały ptaki, a ostatnie promienie słońca rzucały smugi światła, oświetlające krzewy paproci. Nic to jednak nie znaczyło dla mężczyzny, który pędem przedzierał się przez zarośla. Głośno oddychał i brakowało mu tchu. Potknął się o wystający korzeń, nie stracił jednak równowagi. W oddali zawył wilk. Mężczyzna rzucił się biegiem w stronę zachodzącego słońca, niestety spowalniały go ciężkie, robocze buty. Opadał z sił, w końcu dopadł do rozłożystego drzewa i z trudem wdrapał się na nie. Otarł spocone czoło rękawem, rozmazując na twarzy krew płynącą z rany na przedramieniu.

Wilk zawył ponownie, a po chwili dołączyły do niego inne. Mężczyzna był przerażony, po raz kolejny próbował znaleźć zasięg w swoim telefonie komórkowym, ale nadaremno. Przełknął głośno ślinę, gdy pierwszy z drapieżników podszedł do drzewa, na którym siedział. Parę chwil później dołączyło do niego jeszcze pięć innych. Robotnik zadrżał, z gardła wydobył mu się głośny szloch, a zaraz potem łzy obficie zaczęły spływać mu po twarzy. Przeczuwał, że to już jego koniec, ścisnął mocniej komórkę, szukając w niej opcji dyktafonu. Ręce mu się trzęsły, ale znalazł, co chciał i uruchomił aplikację.

\- Mamo... - Nie próbował być silny, jego głos był płaczliwy, słychać było, że jest bliski histerii. - Wiedz, że pomimo tego co robiłem, zawsze cię kochałem. Błagam cię o wybaczenie…

Urwał, konar na którym siedział, zatrząsł się. Nagle coś skoczyło mu na ramię. Wrzasnął, próbując zrzucić z siebie futrzaste stworzenie, które ugryzło go w kark. Szamotał się i udało mu się strząsnąć coś, co okazało się wiewiórką. Nie miał czasu zareagować, bo rzuciło się na niego stado gryzoni. Wierzgał, krzyczał, przeklinał i błagał, zwierząt było jednak za dużo. Gryzły go wszędzie, gdzie się dało. Przegryzły dżinsy jakie miał na sobie i zaatakowały udo. Wszystkie wiewiórki starały się uszkodzić główne naczynia krwionośne. Mężczyzna walczył, ale był wyraźnie przytłoczony liczbą przeciwników. Gryzoniom udało się rozszarpać każdą arterię, do której miały dostęp. Groteskowe bulgotanie i makabryczne jęki zakończyły ostatnią wiadomość, którą nagrywał dla swojej matki.

Mężczyzna wykrwawił się, jego ciało zawisło na konarze, na którym umarł. Wilki przestały warczeć i rozeszły się w różne strony. Wiewiórki przyglądały się jeszcze przez chwilę zmarłemu, a następnie opuściły drzewo, wracając do przerwanego poszukiwania orzechów.

 

><><><><><><

 

Sam się martwił. Sprawa w Cadmen bardzo mocno odbiła się na jego bracie. Dean spędza dni na piciu alkoholu i wpatrywaniu się w swój pistolet. Musiał bardzo wszystko przeżywać, bo nie ruszył nawet szarlotki, która została kupiona specjalnie dla niego. Młody Winchester próbował skontaktować się z Castielem, ale bezskutecznie, a starszy łowca odmówił wciągania w tę sprawę matki. Sytuacja powoli stawała się beznadziejna. Dean zaczynał tracić grunt pod nogami, pozostawała nadzieja, że nie wpadnie w spiralę śmierci.

Jedynym wyjściem z tej sytuacji było znalezienie jakiegoś zajęcia. Coś co zajmie umysł mężczyzny do tego stopnia, że przestanie użalać się nad sobą. Sam spędził trochę czasu, poszukując informacji. Potrzebował jakiejś sprawy i im dalej, tym lepiej. Przy okazji sprawdził też co pisano o Winchesterach i jak w tym wszystkim odnajdywał się Eric.

Problem polegał na tym, że żaden z braci nie obwiniał policjanta za to co się stało. Byłoby prościej, gdyby zrzucili na Harrisona winę, ale Eric był najmniej odpowiedzialny za bajzel związany z morderstwami. Wszystko, co wtedy zrobił, było spowodowane poczuciem obowiązku i szoku emocjonalnego. Każdy z mężczyzn rozsypał się tamtego dnia, nawet Sam, ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie na odczuwanie beznadziei i rozgoryczenia. Musiał pozostać silny dla brata, wesprzeć go i pocieszyć. Zepchnął więc własne poczucie winy tak głęboko, jak tylko mógł, zakopał je pod troską, braterską miłością i determinacją. Pozostało liczyć, że nic się spod tej sterty nie wygrzebie.

Ich profesja przeważnie wymaga podejmowania trudnych decyzji, niewinni ludzie często za to płacą. Łatwiej jest po prostu zabić demona niż go egzorcyzmować i z punktu widzenia czysto łowieckiego jest to nieco praktyczniejsze. Czasami okoliczności wymuszały pewne zachowania. Sam jednak był pewny, że Dean odtwarza bez przerwy te trzy dni spędzone w Cadmen, przypuszczał, że rozmyśla również nad tym, ile osób zginęło przez niego w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dekad. Mówiło się, że nawet najtwardsi się załamują pod odpowiednim naciskiem. Młodszy Winchester westchnął, zastanawiał się czy ojciec miał takie momenty.

Otrząsnął się z ponurych myśli i podniósł się z krzesła. Ruszył w kierunku pokoju brata, bo było to jedno z dwóch miejsc, gdzie mógł znaleźć Deana. Zastał go leżącego na łóżku - oglądał “Ulicę Sezamkową”, popijając piwo. Na ekranie Hrabia właśnie zaczął liczyć nietoperze, gdy starszy Winchester zorientował się, że nie jest sam. Nie odezwał się jednak, całkowicie ignorując obecność brata.

\- Pakuj się, jedziemy w drogę.

\- Jestem trochę zajęty - odparł Dean, nie spuszczając spojrzenia z telewizora.

Sam stał przez chwilę w milczeniu. Ostatecznie przeszedł przez pokój i stanął przed telewizorem, zasłaniając widok. Założył ręce na piersi i czekał, aż brat się do niego odezwie.

\- Nie jadę. Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty.

\- Jak oglądanie Muppetów w telewizji? - Sam był dumny z siebie, że głos mu nie zadrżał. Ta cała sytuacja przerażała go. Nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek drugi mężczyzna rozkleił się tak bardzo. - Siedzenie na tyłku i wlepianie wzroku w szklany ekran jest zupełnie nie w twoim stylu.

W przeciwieństwie do zapijania się na śmierć, pomyślał gorzko.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby moje polowanie zrobiło dla świata coś dobrego - Dean skrzywił się, po raz pierwszy powiedział na głos, co dręczyło go od powrotu do bunkra.

\- Jesteś idiotą. Od ilu lat to robisz? Dwudziestu? Ile spraw spieprzyłeś w tym czasie? - Sam nagle nabrał wiatru w żagle, wstąpiła w niego nowa energia, aż sam się dziwił z jaką pasją i przekonaniem mówił. - Cadmen było katastrofą, przyznaję, ale pomyśl o tym, co osiągnęliśmy.  Ratujemy świat, zdarzają się nam potknięcia, ale jesteśmy ludźmi. To nie był pierwszy i prawdopodobnie nie ostatni raz, gdy zawaliliśmy na całej linii. To ryzyko, które musimy akceptować. Policz sobie, ile osób uratowaliśmy choćby w trakcie ostatniego roku i powiedz mi, że nie było warto.

Dean wpatrywał się w milczeniu w brata. Trudno było powiedzieć, czy faktycznie prowadzi kalkulację, analizuje to, co zostało powiedziane, czy po prostu ignoruje problem. W końcu westchnął.

\- To gdzie się wybieramy? - zapytał z rezygnacją w głosie.

\- Północne Maine - padła szybka odpowiedź. Dean posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Północne Maine? - powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. - A co się dzieje w północnym Maine?

\- Zwierzęta dziwnie się zachowują - Sam patrzył bratu prosto w oczy.

\- Zwierzęta dziwnie się zachowują? - Dean powtórzył po raz kolejny, marszcząc czoło w zaskoczeniu i niepewności.

\- Czy mówię niewyraźnie, że musisz wszystko powtarzać?

\- Nie, mówisz jasno. Chcę się po prostu upewnić, że dobrze zrozumiałem. Jedziemy do Maine, a przepraszam, do północnego Maine, bo zwierzęta się tam dziwnie zachowują? Wiesz, że to jakieś dwa dni jazdy z przystankiem jedynie na sen i jedzenie?

Sam wiedział, bardzo dobrze wiedział, ale im więcej kilometrów spędzą w drodze, tym mniej alkoholu wleje w siebie starszy łowca.

\- Jak niby się objawia to dziwne zachowanie?

 Sam zawahał się. Nie potrafił wyjaśnić dlaczego ta konkretna sprawa wydała mu się idealna. Przypuszczał, że to nie jest nic poważnego i łatwo przyjdzie im rozwiązać problem. Tego im było potrzeba, prostej, nieskomplikowanej sprawy, żeby zapomnieć o Missouri. Próbował powstrzymać uśmiech, wypływający mu na usta, ponieważ przypadki dziwnych zachowań były dość absurdalne.

\- Jeleń zaatakował myśliwego, wbił mu poroże w tyłek. Stado bobrów przegryzło opony w samochodach drwali robiących wycinkę, a wróble odegrały scenę z “Ptaków”, tylko zamiast na budkę telefoniczną rzuciły się na  koparkę.

 Dean patrzył przez kilkanaście sekund na brata, próbując przyswoić to, co mu powiedział. Nie był pewien, czy dobrze usłyszał, bo nie mógł słyszeć tego, co mu się wydawało, że usłyszał.

 - Czyli mamy mściwego jelenia sadystę, chuligańskie bobry i ptasich statystów z filmu Hitchcocka? Dobrze wszystko zrozumiałem?

 - Tak. To by tak mniej więcej wyglądało - westchnął i z tak poważną miną na jaką go było stać, dodał. - Niektórzy twierdzą również, że idąc do lasu, czują się obserwowani z nienawiścią przez drzewa.

\- Jesteś pewny, że to nie jest coś w wodzie? Kiepsko byłoby dojechać na miejsce i dowiedzieć się, że ktoś skaził chemikaliami zbiorniki z wodą pitną - Dean nie potrafił powiedzieć dlaczego, ale im dłużej debatowali na temat tej sprawy, tym bardziej zabawna mu się wydawała. Zaczął odczuwać przemożną chęć wycieczki na północ Maine, choćby dlatego, żeby zobaczyć niegrzeczne zwierzęta w akcji.

\- Ty tak na poważnie? Zatruta woda zmusza zwierzęta do ataków na ludzi? Stać cię na lepszą teorię.

Dean wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechnął się krzywo. Miał przygotowaną kąśliwą odpowiedź, ale powstrzymał się. Jednym haustem dopił resztkę piwa w butelce.

\- Niech ci będzie. Pojedziemy tam, ale najpierw muszę się wyspać. Nie pozwolę ci prowadzić przez dwa dni, więc możesz od razu o tym zapomnieć.

Sam uśmiechnął się, ale powstrzymał się przed okazaniem ulgi. Kiwnął tylko głową w odpowiedzi i wrócił do swojego pokoju, żeby zacząć się pakować.

 

><><><><><><

 

Miasteczko Millinocket nie było duże, przy tak niewielkiej populacji bracia nie spodziewali się metropolii. Nic ich jednak nie mogło przygotować na to, co działo się na rynku. Pierwszą oznaką, że dzieje się coś dziwnego był brak miejsca do zaparkowania - wszędzie gdzie tylko się dało, stały samochody. Im bliżej centrum się znajdowali, tym robiło się coraz głośniej. Albo cała populacja zgromadziła się pod ratuszem, albo przybyło mnóstwo przyjezdnych, bo plac wypchany był po brzegi. Winchesterowie znaleźli się w centrum jakiejś manifestacji. Ludzie wyraźnie podzielili się na dwa obozy. Transparenty trzymane przez protestujących głosiły, a przynajmniej te, które udało im się odczytać, że burmistrz jest szują, lasy to płuca Ziemi i że sama Matka Natura jest przeciwna. Ich przeciwnicy domagali się miejsc pracy, rozwoju gospodarki i mniej wydr zabijających kurczęta. To ostatnie wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Deana, co było miłą odmianą od zwyczajowego depresyjnego grymasu, który ostatnio przyjmował.

Sądząc po nastrojach, tłum był bardzo bliski konfrontacji. Śmieszna liczba policjantów, jak na takie wydarzenie, nie gwarantowała pokojowej pikiety. Wydarzenie było jednocześnie fascynujące, jak i przerażające, bo w jednej chwili mogła zacząć się rozróba. Obydwie grupy przekrzykiwały się wzajemnie i rzucały wyzwiskami. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Dean zaczynał się świetnie bawić.

\- Dobrze byłoby wiedzieć, o co chodzi - mruknął pod nosem Sam, obserwując wszystko z niepokojem.

     - Mogę się założyć, że chodzi o las. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby ten protest dotyczył tego konkretnego lasu, który patrzy na ludzi złowrogo - zaśmiał się krótko starszy łowca.

\- Nie śmiałbym się z tego.

Bracia odwrócili się. Za ich plecami stał starszy mężczyzna ubrany w coś przypominającego skrzyżowanie szlafroka z togą. Trzymał w rękach transparent z napisem “Natura nie musi bronić się sama”. Sądząc po wyrazie twarzy był bardzo niezadowolony z niezbyt poważnej postawy Winchestera.

\- Ten las rósł tu od bardzo dawna. Niektóre drzewa są starsze niż ten kraj. Wycinanie ich pod magazyny i fabrykę ceramiki jest bez sensu.

\- Tylko ty mógłbyś uważać, że nowe miejsca pracy i rozwój ekonomiczny jest bez sensu - odezwał się z wyrzutem inny protestujący, ubrany był w dżinsy i flanelową koszulę. Sylwetka i zniszczone dłonie nie pozostawiały wątpliwości, że mężczyzna pracuje fizycznie.

Szlafrok, jak Dean ochrzcił człowieka z transparentem, wzdrygnął się i posłał mordercze spojrzenie Flaneli.

\- Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na utratę tego lasu, ekosystem bardzo szybko załamałby się. - Szlafrok musiał niejednokrotnie wypowiadać tę formułkę, bo jego wypowiedź brzmiała na wyuczoną. - Ktokolwiek wydał pozwolenie na tę wycinkę, albo jest idiotą, albo przyjął olbrzymią łapówkę. To spory kawał naszej historii i kultury.

\- Błagam, oszczędź mi tego - Flanela zdenerwował się, widocznie słyszał już te argumenty setki razy. - Nie obchodzą mnie legendy i te wszystkie strachy na Lachy. To jedna wielka bzdura. Potrzebujemy tej fabryki, to miasto powoli wymiera, nikt nie chce tu zostać, młodzież szuka perspektyw gdzie indziej. Niedługo wymrzemy.

Obydwaj całkowicie ignorowali Winchesterów, tak bardzo skupili się na swojej kłótni, że wszystko wokół przestało mieć znaczenie. Bracia podejrzewali, że to bardzo stary zatarg. Każdy z nich miał swoje racje i nie chciał spojrzeć na sytuację z punktu widzenia drugiego. Konflikt nabierał intensywności, aż w końcu Szlafrok nie wytrzymał i uderzył Flanelę w twarz. Na twarzy uderzonego pojawiło się zaskoczenie, szybko się jednak otrząsnął i wyprowadził własny cios. Winchesterwie nie zdążyli nawet zareagować, gdy energia w otaczającym ich tłumie zmieniła się. Ktoś popchnął kogoś innego, kolejny wpadł na następnych i nagle rozgorzała walka. Łowcy znaleźli się w środku tego wszystko, Sam próbował się nie angażować, niestety silny cios w głowę pozbawił go przytomności.

 

><><><><><><

 

Czcigodna stała w swojej pracowni, gotując jakiś wywar, gdy nagle z hukiem otworzyły się drzwi i do pomieszczenia weszła starsza kobieta. Miała bardzo niezadowoloną minę i emanowała złością.

\- Justine - Czcigodna powitała ją zimnym tonem. - Co tu robisz?

\- Co ja tu robię? - odpowiedziała czarownica głosem pełnym furii. - Co ty tu robisz? Gotujesz…

Spojrzała na składniki stojące na stole i skrzywiła się.

\- … bombę dymną, dlaczego gotujesz bombę dymną? Czyż nie jest to najbardziej bezużyteczna rzecz dla kogoś z twoją pozycją?

Czcigodna nie odzywała się, skoncentrowała się na swoim zadaniu. Gdy miała pewność, że może przerwać bez żadnych konsekwencji, odłożyła kopyść na stół.

\- Robię bombę dymną, bo nie można zapominać podstaw. Najbardziej skomplikowane rytuały i zaklęcia mogą zawieść, gdy nie ma się pojęcia jak łączyć ze sobą najprostsze składniki.

Justine najpierw zbladła, a po chwili czerwień zdenerwowania powróciła na jej twarz. Ten komentarz był ciosem poniżej pasa. Chwilę zajęło jej pozbieranie się, odchrząknęła i wróciła do pierwotnego toku myśli.

\- Co tu robisz, gdy ci łowcy pojawili się w strefie naszej operacji? Ich obecność może wszystko zepsuć, trzeba się ich stamtąd jak najszybciej pozbyć.

\- Oczywiście, że się tam pojawili - Czcigodna nawet nie podniosła głosu, a ton jej wypowiedzi i sugerował, że traktuje swoją rozmówczynię protekcjonalnie. - Są częścią rytuału, będzie ich ciągnąć w obszary naszych działań, nawet jeśli nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy. Magia związała ich z nami. Słowo daję jesteś głupsza niż Urszula, a ona przynajmniej nie aspiruje do zajęcia mojego miejsca, a w każdym razie nie teraz.

\- Nie możemy sobie pozwolić, aby wmieszali się w sprawy Sabatu - Justine nie ustępowała, jako poprzednia Czcigodna uważała, że ma pełne prawo do kwestionowania decyzji przywódczyni, z którą się nie zgadzała.

\- I ty się dziwisz, że straciłaś swoją pozycję - Czarownica westchnęła. - Słowo daję, gdybym miała jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia, że zmanipulowałam twój Obrządek Cienia, to teraz bym je straciła.

\- To byłaś ty? - furia i niedowierzenie wezbrały się w starszej kobiecie. Gniew włożony w tak krótkie pytanie był niemal namacalny.

\- Dziwisz się? Zobacz, co twoje przywództwo z nami zrobiło? Siedziałyśmy cicho, inne sabaty dokonywały wielkich czynów, a my co? Chowałyśmy się przed innymi i zbieraliśmy ochłapy magii, które zostały po obrządkach pozostałych sabatów. Ktoś musiał cię zdetronizować, bo twoja pasywność nas zabijała. Nie masz problemu z rytuałem jako takim, masz problem ze mną - Czcigodna nadal nie podniosła głosu, było to na swój sposób przerażające. Utkwiła jedynie swoje zielone spojrzenie w Justine. - Drażni cię to, że moja moc jest słabsza niż twoja. Gdyby jednak jej siła była wyznacznikiem prawdziwego przywódcy, to nadal przewodziłyby nami podrzędne czarownice, takie jak ty. Moja magia jest silna, bo o to zadbałam i to cię wkurza najbardziej.

Czcigodna podeszła do małego stolika w kącie i nalała wody do kryształowej szklanki, upiła łyk.  

\- Straciłaś swoją pozycję, bo jesteś zadufana w sobie. Uważałaś, że jesteś nietykalna, udowodniłam więc, jak bardzo się myliłaś. Ja podejrzewam o zdradę każdego, nawet Urszulę, choć sama ją znalazłam, wprowadziłam do tego Sabatu i uczę tego, co wiem. Bycie czarownicą nie polega na mamrotaniu zaklęć i nienawiści do wszystkiego. To planowanie, to podniesienie magii na wyższy poziom, to polityka i knucie.

Urwała, odetchnęła głębiej, bo zaczynała się denerwować. Justine wywoływała w niej najgorsze emocje.

\- Właśnie dlatego podjęłam decyzję o odprawieniu Rytuału Mocy, mimo twojego sprzeciwu. Dlatego zdecydowałam, że krwawe diamenty będą jego częścią, pomimo olbrzymiego ryzyka jakie niesie ze sobą to posunięcie. Mogą zniweczyć nasze wysiłki za każdym razem, gdy pojawią się tam, gdzie działamy, a jednak zaryzykowałam. Ten rytuał da nam wszystko, czego zawsze chciałyśmy jako czarownice. Tobie jednak odbija, bo to ja jestem Czcigodną, jeśli odniesiemy sukces, to ja najwięcej na tym zyskam i nie chcesz tego zaakceptować, bo sądzisz, że należy się to tobie. Podburzasz teraz kogo się da, aby zająć moje miejsce, albo zmusić mnie do zmiany Szlachetnych, na co i tak jest już za późno. Teraz pozostały dwa wyjścia, albo Rytuał Mocy odniesie spektakularny sukces, albo zakończy się totalną klęską. Tak czy inaczej dostaniesz to, czego pragniesz: więcej mocy albo moją głowę.

Justine wpatrywała się w Czcigodną. Szukała odpowiednich słów, ale wszystko co przychodziło jej na myśl, było jedynie przekleństwami. Miała zbyt wiele klasy, by zniżyć się do tego poziomu, dlatego odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z pracowni, demonstracyjnie trzaskając drzwiami. Czarownica patrzyła za nią i dopiła resztkę wody w szklance.

\- Możesz już wyjść, Urszulo - powiedziała patrząc wciąż na drzwi, którymi wyszła Justine. - Powinnam cię skarcić za podsłuchiwanie, ale to była ważna lekcja dla ciebie. Pamiętaj, że czarownice nie są miłe, uprzejmość jeszcze nie wprowadziła żadnej z nas na szczyt. Nasza polityka zawiera mnóstwo knucia, manipulacji, zdrad i podstępnie rzuconych klątw. Pamiętaj o tym.

Odwróciła się w kierunku uczennicy, która wyszła zza kotary ukrywającej sekretne przejście. Urszula skłoniła się nisko swojej nauczycielce.

\- Pewnego dnia będę niezmiernie dumna, gdy wbijesz mi nóż w plecy, bo to będzie oznaczać wyszkoliłam godną następczynię. A teraz podejdź, mam dla ciebie zadanie.

 

><><><><><><

 

Sam obudził się potężnym bólem głowy. Rozejrzał się i zorientował się, że znajduje się na łóżku szpitalnym. Nikogo przy nim nie było, podniósł się i rozejrzał się wokół. Znajdował się w sali z sześcioma innymi osobami. Podpięty był do kroplówki, która zeszła mniej więcej w połowie. Winchester nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz był w szpitalu, nie liczył tej zarazy sprzed roku, bo znalazł się tam służbowo. Wyciągnął igłę z ręki i zszedł z łóżka, nie zdążył nawet dojść do drzwi, kiedy stanęła w nich pielęgniarka. Skrzywiła się na jego widok.

\- Powinien pan odpoczywać, panie Jackson. Stracił pan przytomność.

Chwyciła go za ramię i delikatnie acz stanowczo pociągnęła go z powrotem do łóżka. Łowca z ociąganiem dał się poprowadzić. Ostatecznie zdecydował, że walczenie jest bezsensowne. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy ucieczka nie jest warta zachodu, ale szybko porzucił tę myśl. Kobieta nie zachowywałaby się uprzejmie w stosunku do niego, gdyby znajdował się w tarapatach. Fakt, że nie został przykuty do łóżka i nikt nie wzywał ochrony, jedynie potwierdzał jego tezę. Pielęgniarka musiała wziąć jego zachowanie jako oznakę urazu, bo jej twarz nagle złagodniała. Poklepała go delikatnie po ramieniu i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Proszę się nie martwić, zawiadomię lekarza i pańskiego brata, że się już pan obudził. Tę kroplówkę trzeba będzie ponownie podłączyć, zaraz się tym zajmiemy.

Sam jedynie przytaknął. Pielęgniarka poprawiła koc, którym przykryła mężczyznę, a gdy upewniła się, że łowca pozostanie na swoim miejscu, przesunęła się do innego pacjenta. Kobieta dwa łóżka dalej najwyraźniej wezwała pielęgniarkę, gdy zobaczyła, że Sam postanowił się wypisać, bo spojrzała tylko jego w jego stronę i potrząsnęła głową w odpowiedzi na jakieś pytanie.

Dwadzieścia minut później, po krótkiej i zupełnie niepotrzebnej wizycie lekarskiej, przyszedł do niego brat i to w towarzystwie. Sam skakał spojrzeniem od Deana do policjanta, który przyszedł go przesłuchać. Nie bardzo rozumiał, co konkretnie się działo i nie podobało mu się to. Poza tym nie wiedział, co dokładnie drugi łowca powiedział tym ludziom. Rozbieżne historie wzbudziłby jedynie podejrzenia. Postanowił grać kartą zdezorientowania, w końcu położyli go tu z podejrzeniem urazu po ciosie w głowę.

\- Wyjaśniłem już wszystko z pańskim bratem, moja obecność to zwykła formalność - mężczyzna westchnął cicho. - Chciałbym zapytać, czy zdecydował się pan wnieść skargę na Erniego i Roberta.

Sam zmarszczył czoło, nawet nie musiał udawać, kompletnie nie rozumiał, o co dokładnie chodzi.

\- Kim jest Ernie i Robert? - zapytał w końcu.

Na twarzy policjanta na chwilę pojawiło się zaskoczenie, które zaraz zniknęło.

\- Prawda. Zapomniałem, że nie jest pan stąd. Proszę wybaczyć - mężczyzna oblizał suche wargi. - Ernie i Robert to dwaj mężczyźni, których kłótnia doprowadziła do pańskiego nieszczęśliwego wypadku. Mieszkają tu od lat i ludzie zaczynają wierzyć, że przeznaczona jest im wieczna swara. Jakiegokolwiek problemu by im nie przedstawić, będą mieć odmienne zdanie. Wszyscy są pewni, że w dniu, w którym się w czymś zgodzą, nastąpi koniec świata.

Policjant zdobył się na uśmiech, który szybko spłynął mu z twarzy, gdy jego żart nie został odebrany w sposób, jaki oczekiwał.

\- Zazwyczaj są oni źródłem rozrywki dla mieszkańców naszego miasteczka. Po raz pierwszy jednak ich kłótnia doprowadziła do rozruchów. Jeżeli chce pan wnieść skargę, to nadal mam ich w areszcie.

Młodszy Winchester wyglądał jakby zastanawiał się chwilę. Zrobił to z kilku powodów. Wykorzystał ten czas na ogarnięcie skołatanych myśli. Szybkie spojrzenie na Deana i jego spokojny wyraz twarzy, powiedziały łowcy, że nie ma czym się martwić.

\- Nie, nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Chciałbym zapomnieć, że to się w ogóle wydarzyło i wyjść stąd jak najszybciej.

Gliniarz skinął tylko głową, wyraźnie mu ulżyło. Zebrał więc swoje rzeczy, pożegnał się i bardzo szybko wyszedł, zupełnie jakby się bał, że Sam nagle zmieni zdanie. Winchester obserwował drzwi, po czym odwrócił się do brata i zapytał.

\- No dobra, teraz kiedy jesteśmy sami, oświeć mnie.

\- Człowieku... - odparł Dean, szczerząc zęby, był nieco zbyt zadowolony jak na gust Sama. Miał w związku z tym złe przeczucia, jeszcze niedawno starszy łowca pił na umór i oglądał bajki zamknięty w pokoju z w pełni wyewoluowaną depresją. Taki nagły zwrot o 180 stopni był bardzo niepokojący. - Szlafrok i Flanela zaczęli się okładać. Zobaczyli to inni ludzie i postanowili przyłączyć się do zabawy. Na szczęście byli to głównie ekolodzy i garnitury, więc walka było mało ekscytująca. Trudno było to w ogóle nazwać bitwą, więcej energii widziałem u dzieci niż u tych protestujących.

Wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu i westchnął.

\- W każdym razie ktoś przywalił ci transparentem w łeb. Gdy się zwaliłeś jak kłoda, ludzie się przestraszyli i zaczęli zwiewać. Było zbyt dużo świadków, żeby uniknąć szpitala i tak tu się znaleźliśmy.

\- Wyglądasz na… - Sam szukał chwilę odpowiednich słów, by nie zranić drugiego mężczyzny. - … szczęśliwego. Nie spodziewałbym się tego zobaczyć jeszcze dwa dni temu.

\- Dawno tak dobrze się nie bawiłem, cieszę się, że mnie przekonałeś do przyjechania tutaj. Czuję w sobie wielką energię, jestem gotowy do działania, wręcz nie mogę usiedzieć na miejscu tak jestem podekscytowany. To miejsce działa na mnie stymulująco.

Ucieszona twarz Deana i jego zachowanie były tak bardzo nie w stylu łowcy, że Sam zaczynał się martwić. Tu naprawdę musiało dziać się coś dziwnego. Młodszy Winchester zapragnął wyjść stąd jak najszybciej. Siedząc w szpitalnym łóżku tylko marnował czas.

\- A właśnie. Zwierzęce zbrodnie eskalowały - Dean utracił całą radość i zastąpił ją pełną powagą. - Słyszałem, że znaleziono zwłoki drwala, zwisało z drzewa. Wykrwawił się na śmierć. Ludzie mówią, że coś go zagryzło, dobrze byłoby zobaczyć raport z autopsji, żeby mieć pełny obraz.

\- Jak to zrobimy? - zapytał Sam. - Przypadki nie są na tyle dramatyczne, żeby wysyłali tu agentów FBI, śmierć tego chłopaka pojawiła się za późno, żebyśmy mogli podawać się za przedstawicieli władz.

\- Nie musisz się już tym martwić. Twoja wizyta w szpitalu zmusiła mnie do szybkiego myślenia. Powiedziałem policji, że jesteśmy dziennikarzami, którzy badają tę sprawę i chcą napisać artykuł. Wyobraź sobie, że obie strony konfliktu ucieszyły się na tę wiadomość. Wszyscy pragną, abyśmy uznali ich rację i opisali ich poglądy w pozytywnym świetle - Dean był niezwykle z siebie dumny, bardzo wyraźnie brzmiało to w jego głosie. - Mamy zaproszenie na rozmowę zarówno od miejskiego ruchu ekologicznego, jak i zwolenników rozwoju miasta nazywających się Milami. Zakładam, że ma to coś wspólnego z nazwą tej dziury i połaciami lasu, które chcą wyciąć.

Młodszy Winchester był pod wrażeniem tego, jak Dean załatwił sprawę. Jeszcze parę dni temu nie byłby tak efektywny. Uśmiechnął się i odrzucił koc na bok.

\- Chodźmy poszukać lekarza, potrzebuję wypisu i to szybko.

 

><><><><><><

 

Ruch ekologiczny Zielona Kraina miał swoje biuro blisko ratusza. Zajmowali niewielką przestrzeń i tłoczyli w małych pomieszczeniach. Siedziba tętniła życiem, czekając na wizytę z ich przedstawicielem, zabijali czas przeglądając materiały promocyjne wręczone im przez jakiegoś pracownika. Jak na razie nic odróżniało siedziby ekologów od typowych biur. Poza typowym wyposażeniem biurowym nie było tu nic godnego uwagi. Wyglądało na to, że albo dopiero zajęli te pomieszczenia, albo nie przejmowali się estetyką i personalizacją miejsca pracy.

Bracia zostali wprowadzeni do gabinetu prezesa stowarzyszenia. Mężczyzna w średnim wieku, w pomiętej koszuli i niechlujnym zarostem przedstawił się jako Arthur Morris. Był zadowolony, że prasa zainteresowała się wypadkami w Millinocket, bo rozgłos oznaczał więcej zwolenników i pieniędzy. Arthur był człowiekiem bardzo rzeczowym, mówił zwięźle i starał się nie zanudzić swój rozmówców. Widać było, że ekscytuje się tym, co robi. Mniej więcej dwadzieścia minut po rozpoczęciu wywiadu, łowcom udało się wejść na temat, który ich interesował. Tyle również im zajęło dojście do wniosku, że ekolog coś ukrywa.

\- Jakie jest twoje zdanie na temat dziwnych zachowań zwierząt? - zapytał Dean swobodnie. Już po pierwszym pytaniu porzucili wszelkie formalności.

Morris musiał oczekiwać tego pytania, bo wyraz jego twarzy się nie zmienił. Nie zastanawiał się nawet zbyt długo nad odpowiedzią.

\- Natura zawsze miała sposoby na obronę przed człowiekiem, ale te tak zwane incydenty to nic innego jak wyolbrzymienie sprawy. Zwierzęta bronią się przed ludźmi tak jak tylko mogą. To były przypadki, wypadki i błędna ocena sytuacji - uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Oczywiście, jeśli ktoś wierzy, że mieszkańcy lasu bronią swojej ziemi, to kim ja jestem, żeby im mówić, w co mają wierzyć? To tylko działa na moją korzyść.

Sam rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, słuchając odpowiedzi, biuro było niemal gołe. Jak cała reszta siedziby Zielonej Krainy. Poza regałami, których półki wypełnione były jakimiś dokumentami nic ciekawego się tutaj nie znajdowało. Ilość papieru w tym jednym biurze pozwalała kwestionować miłość do drzew, jaką szerzyli ci ludzie.

\- W materiałach promocyjnych, które nam pokazano - Sam przerzucił kilka kartek w folderze trzymanym w rękach. - Jest mowa o corocznym pikniku, który jest urządzany w okolicy, gdzie dochodziło do incydentów. Czemu akurat tam?

Łowców bardzo interesowało, dlaczego grupa ekologów każdego roku zawsze spotykała i świętowała w tę samą noc, niezależnie od dnia tygodnia. Sprawdzili to i w tym dniu nie było nic niezwykłego dla miłośników natury, poza początkiem astronomicznego lata, przesileniem letnim i nocą świętojańską - świętem pogańskim obchodzonym przez niemal wszystkie ludy europejskie. Dean był gotów postawić każde pieniądze, że spotykali się właśnie z tego ostatniego powodu.

Arthur został zaskoczony tym pytaniem jedynie na chwilę.

\- To bardzo piękna i spora polana w pobliżu rzeki. Idealne miejsce na duże zgromadzenia, gdzie można się bawić i pluskać w wodzie. Dzieci uwielbiają nasze pikniki.

\- Czyli oskarżenia, że to Zielona Kraina odpowiada za te wypadki, są całkowicie wyssane z palca?

Morris wiercił się przez sekundę na swoim fotelu. W końcu wstał i podszedł do okna, otworzył je, wpuszczając do środka nieco świeżego powietrza.

\- Ludzie, którzy nas o to oskarżają, nie mają raczej zielonego pojęcia, jak trudno byłoby ustawić coś takiego. Prawie mam ochotę się do tego przyznać, tylko po to, aby zyskać uznanie, że udało mi się zmanipulować nie tylko ludzi, ale i dzikie zwierzęta.

Młodszy Winchester przez ostatnie kilka minut przyglądał się przyciskowi do papieru leżącym na biurku Morrisa. Trzy zawijasy z czymś mu się kojarzyły, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć z czym.

\- Czyli zaprzecza pan, że ma cokolwiek wspólnego z tymi atakami - podjął Dean, pozwalając bratu na odnalezienie w pamięci tego symbolu.

\- Owszem, zaprzeczam. To niedorzeczne oskarżenie, jak niby miałbym to zrobić i po co?

\- Żeby podtrzymać legendę o lesie, który atakuje tych, którzy działają na jego szkodę? - starszy Winchester starał się mocniej przycisnąć ekologa. - Musi pan przyznać, że taka historia nie jest ciekawa pod względem PR, ale tworzy pewnego rodzaju mit, który może ostatecznie wpłynąć na decyzję o tym, czy wycinać drzewa, czy nie. Nie wiem oczywiście “jak”, ale magik rzadko zdradza swoje sekrety, nieprawdaż?

Uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, a w odpowiedzi Morris posłał łowcy niemal mordercze spojrzenie. Widać było, że ta rozmowa denerwuje go coraz bardziej. Bracia nie potrafili jednoznacznie określić, dlaczego.

\- Powtarzam po raz kolejny - głos mężczyzny był gniewny. - Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego.

Winchesterowie spojrzeli po sobie. Uznali, że niczego więcej się od niego nie dowiedzą. Teraz pozostawało poszukać informacji gdzie indziej. Sam wstał z krzesła i podał rękę Arthurowi. Postanowił wykorzystać sytuację, podniósł przycisk do papieru z biurka i obrócił go w palcach.

\- Ciekawa rzecz - zaczął, obserwując jak mężczyzna się spina. - Widziałem kiedyś coś takiego, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć gdzie. Co oznacza ten symbol?

\- Nie mam pojęcia - Morris odpowiedział wolno, jego głos nagle stracił gniewne brzmienie i stał się płaski. - Żona znalazła to na jakiejś wyprzedaży i uznała, że mi się spodoba. Tak między nami, to straszne paskudztwo, ale nie mogę tego wyrzucić. Żona często tu wpada, a ja lubię swoje łóżko, jest wygodniejsze niż kanapa.

Uśmiechnął się… nijako. Tylko tak można było to określić, bo nie niosło ze sobą żadnej rozpoznawalnej emocji. Utrzymywał głos w stałym monotonnym tonie, co zapaliło łowcy lampkę ostrzegawczą. Należało się bliżej przyjrzeć Arthurowi Morrisowi, bo bracia byli całkowicie przekonani, że mężczyzna coś ukrywa.

 

><><><><><><

 

Sam wykorzystał okazję i włamał się do policyjnych archiwów, co okazało się niezbyt skomplikowane. Łowcy przeczytali całą policyjną dokumentację dotyczącą każdego z incydentów. Czytając, starszy Winchester wrócił myślami do Erica Harrisona. Żaden z gliniarzy nie prezentował jego poziomu oddania i wszystkie notatki były skąpe i mało informacyjne.

Detektyw ostatnio często zajmował ich myśli, mieli wrażenie, że im go brakuje i nie potrafili tego wyjaśnić. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą na ten temat, nawet tego nie wspomnieli, więc żaden nie miał pojęcia, że czują dokładnie to samo. Dean obawiał się, że ta tajemnicza tęsknota ma coś wspólnego z jego niepewnością i wątpliwościami dotyczącymi własnych umiejętności, jakby potrzebował silnego kompasu moralnego do prowadzenia go za rękę. Sam z kolei odczytywał to uczucie jako wizualizację problemów Deana, które były bardzo mocno powiązane z policjantem, tak jakby jego obecność miała wszystko rozwiązać. Obydwaj odepchnęli od siebie myśli o Ericu i skoncentrowali się na swoim zadaniu.

Raport z autopsji był nieco zaskakujący. Dowiedzieli już, że ofiara to 26-letni Jeremy Smith, ważący 100 kg, dobrze zbudowany, z szerokimi i silnymi ramionami. Został pogryziony przez gryzonie, a na podstawie pozostawionych śladów zębów ustalono, że to były rude wiewiórki. Małe zwierzęta przegryzły mężczyźnie tętnice w czterech miejscach: na szyi, lewym udzie i na obydwu ramionach. Bracia zastanawiali się jak wiele ich było, skoro mogły przytłoczyć i zabić mężczyznę o takich gabarytach.

Rozmowy z przedstawicielem grupy Mile nie wniosły do sprawy nic ciekawego. Byli to głównie młodzi ludzie i rodziny robotnicze. Las nic dla nich nie znaczył, stał jedynie na przeszkodzie. Wychodzili z założenia, że jest mnóstwo drzew w okolicy, więc utrata kilku mil kwadratowych nie powinna stanowić problemu. Irytowały ich te incydenty, ponieważ odwlekały pracę.

\- To na pewno Zieloni - gorączkował się Robert Whele, znany również jako Flanela. - Sfabrykowali to wszystko. Tego faceta od jelenia pewnie nafaszerowali narkotykami i użyli czegoś do zadania rany. Opony sami mogli pociąć, a atak na koparkę był w nocy i nikt nic konkretnego nie widział. Nie jest sztuką rzucać w duży pojazd zdechłymi ptakami i kamieniami.

Flanela był wyraźnie zadowolony ze swojego toku myślenia.

\- W nocy? - skrzywił się Sam. - A co operator koparki robił tam w nocy? To trochę dziwne, nie uważa pan?

\- No może to nie była noc - mężczyzna podrapał się w głowę. - Jestem jednak pewny, że było wtedy ciemno.

Dean przerzucił kartki w notesie i szukał czegoś przez chwilę.

\- Powiedziano nam, że do incydentu doszło tuż przed końcem zmiany, około godziny 15.30, na początku kwietnia trudno o zmrok o tej porze.

Robert fuknął i wydął wargi. Był niezadowolony.

\- No dobra, było popołudnie, co z tego? Cokolwiek się stało, zostało upozorowane. Skoro było widno, to wykorzystali oślepiające słońce, żeby ogłupić swoją ofiarę. Tak, to na pewno to.

Flanela rozpromienił się, był dumny ze swojego toku myślenia.

\- Kto wie, może to nawet Ernie brał w tym udział, sami widzieliście - spojrzał znacząco na Winchesterów. - Że jest agresywny i niebezpieczny.

\- Może za tym wszystkim nie stoi Zielona Kraina a Mile. Jeśli okoliczne lasy okażą się zbyt niebezpieczne dla mieszkańców, będzie większy nacisk na władze, żeby rozwiązać problem permanentnie. To na pewno odpowiadałoby waszej sprawie.

Robert myślał nad tym chwilę. Nie mógł się zdecydować, czy powinien być obrażony za insynuację, czy zadowolony, bo mimo wszystko działało to na ich korzyść. Analizował sprawę pełną minutę, aż w końcu go olśniło.

\- Prościej byłoby wydać zakaz i postawić ogrodzenie. Także nie, to na pewno nie my. Ten las jest tu zbędny, nie potrzebujemy drzew, tylko miejsc pracy. Właśnie.

Z tym stwierdzeniem szybko się pożegnał i odszedł. Bracia wiedzieli, że istnieje bardzo nikłe prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś z grupy Mile odpowiada za aktualny stan rzeczy.

\- To tylko ja - mruknął Dean. - Czy jedni są dziwni, a drudzy głupi?

\- Nie, nie tylko ty - odpowiedział Sam. - Całe miasto to jedno wielkie wariatkowo.

 

><><><><><><

 

To była jedyna knajpa w mieście. Winchesterowie otrzymali właśnie swoje zamówienie, gdy do ich stolika podeszła młoda, może dwudziestoletnia dziewczyna. Wślizgnęła się na kanapę obok Deana. Jej twarz schowana była za spadającymi na oczy czarnymi włosami. Bracia przez chwilę czuli się zdezorientowani. Sam odchrząknął. Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok i utkwiła go w siedzącym naprzeciwko niej Winchesterze.

\- Jestem Caroline Morris. Mam informacje, które mogą was zainteresować - zrobiła dramatyczną pauzę. - Wiem, co naprawdę dzieje się w tych lasach i co ukrywa Zielona Kraina.

\- Oświeć nas zatem - młodszy łowca patrzył w oczy Caroline. Dean rozejrzał się po knajpie, zupełnie jakby spodziewał się ataku.

\- Ci ekolodzy to tak naprawdę druidzi, którzy od wieków służyli Antycznemu, tak go nazywają, bo żył tu od zawsze. Prawdopodobnie ostatni na naszym kontynencie - przekrzywiła głowę i spojrzała gdzieś na lewo od Sama. - Chociaż może jest jeszcze jakiś w Kanadzie, nie zdziwiłoby mnie to, tam mają mnóstwo dzikich terenów.

\- Kim jest ten Antyczny? - padło pytanie zadane niecierpliwym tonem.

\- Dziad borowy. Te lasy to terytorium leszego. Atakuje ludzi, bo naruszyli ziemię, którą zajmuje od pokoleń.

Sam momentalnie wyciągnął swojego laptopa i zaczął szukać informacji. Pierwszy raz słyszał o tym potworze, nie pamiętał czy Ludzie Pisma wspominali o nim w którejś z książek. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła czoło i wydęła usta w niemym niezadowoleniu, że nagle straciła całą uwagę. Rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na Deana.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że jedna strona konfliktu to banda druidów czcząca stwora zwanego dziadem borowym?

\- Wikanie też, niektórzy z nich uważają Antycznego za manifestację Rogatego Boga, czy jakoś tak. Nie do końca rozumiem ich wierzenia. W każdym razie borowy będzie bronić swojego terytorium do upadłego. To ciekawa historia, prawda? - wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku Deana. - Wy dziennikarze zawsze płacicie za informacje. Dajcie dwadzieścia, a powiem wam kto przewodzi kręgowi druidów i gdzie dokładnie znajduje się leże tego dziada.

Bracia spojrzeli na siebie. Starszy łowca westchnął i wyciągnął z portfela banknot, który położył Caroline na dłoni. Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięść na pieniądzach i momentalnie się podniosła. Napisała coś na serwetce i przesunęła ją w kierunku Deana.

\- Arthur Morris i nie mówcie mojemu ojcu, że to ja wam wszystko powiedziałam.

Z tymi słowami odwróciła się i opuściła knajpę. Dean patrzył wyczekująco na brata, który wciąż przeglądał informacje znalezione w Internecie. Chwycił notatkę zostawioną przez dziewczynę i zmarszczył czoło. Na serwetce znajdowały się bardzo dokładne współrzędne geograficzne.

\- To ciekawe. Dziad borowy to stwór z mitologii słowiańskiej, co tutaj robi jeden z nich?

\- Przypłynął, bo mu się nudziło na starym kontynencie? - Sam nawet nie próbował tego komentować. - Może go przywieźli?

\- Wątpliwe. To stworzenia są związane z lasem. Przybycie tu w czasach kolonizacyjnych najprawdopodobniej byłoby bardzo nieprzyjemne, wyobrażasz sobie trzymanie czegoś takiego w klatce przez miesiące rejsu? - westchnął. - Chociaż może i to zrobili, wszystko jest możliwe. Borowy to opiekun lasu, ma władzę nad zwierzętami. Jego stosunek do ludzi jest zależny od tego, w jaki sposób traktują las. Od pokojowego przez neutralny po wrogi. To by tłumaczyło dlaczego druidów zostawia w spokoju, nie próbują niszczyć jego terytorium i są przyjaźnie do niego nastawieni. Mają ten sam cel.

\- Ofiarą śmiertelną był drwal, który zarabia na wycinaniu lasu - Dean pokiwał głową i wepchnął sobie frytkę w usta. - Myśliwy od jelenia zapuścił się za daleko, bobry były ostrzeżeniem, ptaki bezpośrednim atakiem, a wiewiórki ostatecznością, bo nic innego nie poskutkowało.

Dean zamknął oczy i westchnął głęboko. Nie odzywał się przez chwilę. Próbował ukryć swoje emocje, ale te były wystarczające czytelne dla drugiego Winchestera. Mężczyzna przeżywał właśnie jakiś dylemat moralny.

\- To miała być prosta sprawa - odezwał się cicho, głos nieco mu się załamał. - Nic skomplikowanego, a teraz znowu to samo. To drugie Cadmen.

\- Co? - Sam nie nadążał za tokiem myślenia Deana. - Nie rozumiem.

\- Musimy wybrać Sammy, trzeba dokonać wyboru. Z jednej strony mamy stwora, który żyje w tych lasach od setek, może nawet i tysięcy lat. Może nawet tu był, gdy dzieliły się kontynenty. Opiekował się tymi drzewami i zwierzętami. Pilnował własnych spraw, a teraz przyszli ludzie. Weszli na jego ziemię i zadeklarowali, że należy do nich, zbierali grzyby i owoce leśne, zabijali zwierzęta i w końcu zaczęli wycinać las. Rozumiesz to? Ludzie swoją bezmyślnością i zachłannością doprowadzili do tego wszystkiego.

Sam patrzył na Deana z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie przypuszczał, żeby łowca miał takie przemyślenia. Rozumiał jednak do czego mężczyzna się odnosił i skrzywił się. Sprawa była o tyle trudna, że dziad borowy działał w obronie własnej, zwalczał najeźdźcę. Winchesterowie musieli wybrać: oszczędzić Antycznego i zapewnić bezpieczeństwo ludziom, czy zabić stwora i skazać leśny teren na całkowitą destrukcję.

Starszego łowcę zaczęły ogarniać wątpliwości. Dokonał złego wyboru w Missouri, teraz dylemat był jeszcze poważniejszy, bo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje. Tego było za wiele, spojrzał na brata, wyglądał jakby był bliski płaczu.

\- Musisz zdecydować. Nie mogę podjąć takiej decyzji, już raz się pomyliliśmy i zabiliśmy pięć niewinnych osób. Nie mogę, po prostu nie mogę wziąć tego na swoje sumienie. Kurwa, to wszystko się popieprzone - rzucił gniewnie.

Podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. Czuł że musi się napić, trzeba było sprawdzić, czy serwują tu jakiś mocniejszy alkohol od piwa.

 

><><><><><><

 

Ich praca była kiedyś prosta. Coś zabijało ludzi i stanowiło zagrożenie, więc musiało zostać wyeliminowane. Kto jednak w tej historii był potworem? Nie dawało to Deanowi spokoju. Nie było to nic prostego. Zrzucenie decyzji na Sama ulżyło mu. Poczuł, że łatwiej będzie mu żyć ze sobą, jeśli tylko podąży za kimś innym, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Da mu to możliwość zestawienia swoich instynktów z instrukcjami brata. Uznał, że dzięki temu znów będzie mógł zaufać swoim przeczuciom, jeśli okażą się trafne. Dean doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma uległej osobowości, ale odczuwał potrzebę zrzucenia na kogoś innego ciężaru odpowiedzialności, chociaż na krótko. Nie zapowiadało się, że będzie to proste, ale w jego życiu nic takie nie było.

Młodszy Winchester jednak tego nie chciał, wolał mieć partnera niż ślepe narzędzie wykonujące rozkazy, bo tak to w tej chwili odbierał. Przydałby mu się ktoś taki już teraz. Jego myśli znów wróciły do Erica Harrisona i tym raz skrzywił się, bo zaczynało to przypominać obsesję.

Sam poszukał wszystkiego, co tylko mógł na temat dziada borowego. Nie było tego wiele, bardzo mało pozostało z mitologii słowiańskiej, gdy chrześcijaństwo zaczęło przejmować religijną władzę w Europie. Stwór miał tylko jedną słabość - ogień. Oznaczało to, że musieli spalić go żywcem, jeśli zdecydowaliby się na jego uśmiercenie. Była to okrutna i niezwykle bolesna śmierć.

Wszystko sprowadzało się do jednego. Był to prosty i logiczny wniosek, musieli odpowiedzieć sobie na dwa pytania. Po pierwsze, jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że stwór znów zabije? A po drugie, czy potrafiliby zaakceptować kolejne ofiary.?

\- Ludzie nie zrezygnują z tego lasu. Będą wysyłać tam ludzi, którzy przypłacą to życiem.

\- Zapominasz o jednym - Dean popatrzył w oczy bratu. - Borowy nie jest sam, czczą go i druidzi i wikanie. Będą go bronić.

Całkiem logiczna myśl i osąd jak na kogoś, kto nie chciał angażować się moralnie. Sam wolał jednak tego nie kwestionować, ani tym bardziej wypominać. Gdy Dean angażował się w sprawę, robił to całkowicie i trudno było to zmienić.

\- Musimy porozmawiać z Morrisem. Teraz wiedzą, że jest w stanie zabić. Zdają sobie też sprawę, że prędzej czy później ktoś przyjedzie go uśmiercić. Być może nawet podejrzewają nas. Facet zrobił się nerwowy, gdy zacząłem pytać o ten symbol na przycisku do papieru.

Zdecydowali więc udać się do Zielonej Krainy i porozmawiać z Arthurem. Okazało się, że znalezienie naczelnego druida wcale nie było trudne, głównie dlatego, że nim zdążyli wyjść, zapukał do ich drzwi. Wszedł do pokoju powoli, bardzo nieśmiało. Obserwował obydwu braci, widać było, że mężczyzna się denerwuje.

\- Sprawdziłem was. Nie jesteście dziennikarzami.  Zadzwoniłem do waszej redakcji i nikt o was tam nie słyszał. To pozostawia jeden wniosek. Biorąc pod uwagę sytuację oraz pytania jakie zadawaliście, sprawa jest dość jasna.

Ściągnął z ramienia torbę i postawił ją na stole. Popchnął ją w kierunku Winchesterów. Sam zbliżył się do niej, oglądał ją przez dłuższą chwilę szukając jakiejś pułapki. Nie znalazł niczego. W końcu odsunął suwak na tyle, by zauważyć, że torba wypełniona była pieniędzmi.

\- Pięćdziesiąt tysięcy dolarów. Nie posiadamy więcej. Wiem, że łowcy nie są bogaci, bo działacie poza granicami prawa i nie macie stałego źródła dochodu - druid oblizał suche wargi, zaczął się pocić ze zdenerwowania. - Weźcie te pieniądze i wyjedźcie z miasta.

\- A ty gwarantujesz, że wasz dziad borowy nikogo więcej nie zabije?

Arthur zbladł, otworzył usta, ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. W końcu wypuścił głośno powietrze. Nie spodziewał się, że Winchesterowie posiadają taką wiedzę.

\- On jest nieszkodliwy. Opiekował się nim mój pradziadek sto lat temu. Jest bardzo związany z tym lasem, nigdy go nie opuścił i nigdy nie miał powodu, aby zrobić komukolwiek krzywdę.

\- Sprawił, że stado wiewiórek wykrwawiło na śmierć człowieka. Kopia nagrania, które drwal wykonał swoim telefonem jest bardzo makabryczną ścieżką dźwiękową z tego morderstwa.

\- Jeremy Smith używał środków wybuchowych do, jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało, wysadzania lasu, po tym jak inni odmówili powrotu w rejon działań Antycznego. Poszliście tam w ogóle, czy tylko oglądaliście zdjęcia wykradzione z policyjnej bazy danych? To co ten mężczyzna zrobił, leje, połamane wiekowe drzewa, zniszczone runo leśne, zabite ptaki i małe zwierzęta. Gdyby ktoś wszedł do waszego domu i zdetonował bombę w salonie, co byście zrobili? - druid coraz bardziej podnosił głos, ostatni zdanie wykrzyczał na łowców. Jego twarz zrobiła się czerwona. Zdenerwował się tak bardzo, że trudniej mu się oddychało.

\- Ktoś zginął - upierał się Dean.

\- Ktoś ginie codziennie. Od kiedy moja rodzina weszła z nim w kontakt, ponad sto lat temu, Antyczny zabił w sumie pięć osób. Trzy pierwsze próbowały spalić moją, wtedy piętnastoletnią, babkę i jej dwóch młodszych braci. Przywiązali ich do trzech najstarszych dębów w tym lesie. Czwarta za czasów mojego ojca kłusowała i znęcała się nad zwierzętami, obdzierając je żywcem ze skóry. Piątą był Jeremy - Arthur Morris wpatrywał się w łowców w oczekiwaniu, obaj jednak milczeli, więc kontynuował swoją przemowę. - Jesteśmy o krok od legalnego załatwienia tej sprawy. Naszemu burmistrzowi tak bardzo zależało na postawieniu tu magazynów i fabryki, że poszedł trochę na skróty. Nie można tknąć tego lasu, bo załamie się ekosystem w tym regionie, głównie za sprawą zanieczyszczeń wody i emisji toksyn w powietrzu. Sprawa wkrótce zostanie rozwiązana i Antyczny nie będzie mieć więcej powodów do zabijania robotników.

\- Wybacz nam na chwilę.

Sam chwycił brata za rękaw i pociągnął go w drugi koniec pokoju, gdzie zamierzał porozmawiać z łowcą.

\- Co myślisz? - zapytał Deana.

\- Myślę bardzo dużo, ale nie chcę o tym mówić. Już raz podjąłem złą decyzję, nie mogę zrobić tego samego tutaj.

\- Potrzebna mi twoja opinia - Sam zazgrzytał zębami z frustracji - Żebym mógł ją porównać z własnymi wnioskami.

\- Moja opinia jest taka, że przydałyby się nam pieniądze.

Mówiąc to, usiadł na łóżku i skupił swój wzrok na Morrisie. Młodszy Winchester westchnął głęboko i przetarł sobie twarz dłonią. Zaklął głośno, bo znów pojawiła się myśli, że nie ma Erica, gdy jest potrzebny. Łowca wziął głęboki oddech i podszedł do druida.

\- Zawrzyjmy umowę. Zostawimy borowego w spokoju pod warunkiem, że nikogo więcej nie zabije. Będziemy monitorować to, co tu się dzieje i następnym razem, gdy wasz Antyczny doprowadzi do czyjejś śmierci, to będzie jego koniec. Rozumiemy się?

\- Całkowicie.

 

><><><><><><

 

Winchesterowie właśnie się pakowali, gdy usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. Postanowili je zignorować, ale powtórzyło się tym razem głośniej. Dean otworzył i spojrzał na Caroline, która stała na progu. Dziewczyna kołysała się piętach, uśmiechała się szeroko. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, łowca od razu pomyślał o kłopotach. Czarnowłosa wyciągnęła rękę.

\- Dziennikarze płacą za informację, a ja mam coś świeżego i to taką bombę, że będzie żałować, jeśli teraz nie zapłacicie powiedzmy… - urwała zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. - … pięćdziesiąt dolarów. Rozmawiałam właśnie z ojcem, gdy się dowiedział. To jak będzie?

 Dean spojrzał wyczekująco na Sama, który tylko kiwnął głową. Mężczyzna wyciągnął portfel i z westchnieniem wręczył dziewczynie kilka banknotów, które od razu zostały przeliczone. Caroline wsadziła je do tylnej kieszeni spodni i przepchnęła się obok łowcy.

\- Wierzcie mi, nie chcecie, abym mówiła o tym głośno na korytarzu.

Poczekała aż Winchester zamknie drzwi i dołączy do niej i Sama.

\- Burmistrz nie żyje, znaleziono go dziś rano na terenie jego posesji. Wygląda na to, że jego własne pudle go zagryzły. Wyobrażacie to sobie? Pudle? Spodziewałam się, że hodował owczarki, albo coś w tym stylu - odchrząknięcie ze strony młodszego łowcy zmusiło ją do urwania dygresji i powrotu do tego z czym przyszła. - To bardzo pomoże Zielonej Krainie, bo z tego co wiem to właśnie burmistrz był pomysłodawcą postawienia tej fabryki i był bardzo zaangażowany na każdym etapie prac. Niepokoiły go problemy i odwlekanie wycinki. Podobno kontaktował się z jakąś firmą z siedzibą w Bostonie, która miała ostatecznie rozwiązać sprawę terenu pod fabrykę.

Urwała, nabrała powietrza i odgarnęła sobie włosy z czoła.

\- Tata uważa, że teraz będzie prościej, bo radę miejską w większości tworzą druidzi i wikanie, którzy oficjalnie nie należą do Zielonej Krainy, wiecie polityka. Sprawa jest już przesądzona, nim ostatecznie ciało dziadygi ostygło. Las ocaleje, druidzi będą świętować a dziad borowy nie będzie mieć więcej powodu do mordowania. Po problemie.

Uśmiechnęła się do nich, odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła. Łowcy popatrzyli na siebie. To zmieniało postać rzeczy.

\- Borowy znów kogoś zabił. To raczej unieważnia naszą rozmowę z Morrisem. Warunki były jasne - stwierdził Dean.

Sam obserwował brata przez dłuższą chwilę

\- Tak, masz rację. Powinniśmy się odpowiednio przygotować na spotkanie z tym opiekunem lasu.

Dean uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i zatarł ręce.

\- Pora urządzić sobie ognisko w lesie.

 

><><><><><><

 

Współrzędne geograficzne, które dała im Caroline podcza pierwszego spotkania, zaprowadziły ich głęboko w las. Bardzo uważnie spakowali torbę, biorąc tyle środków łatwopalnych, ile tylko mogli. Nie byli pewni czego się spodziewać, nie mieli nawet pojęcia, jak borowy wygląda, bo Arthur Morris odmówił wszelkiej pomocy. Uparcie twierdził, że za śmiercią burmistrza musi stać ktoś inny. Łowcy jednak podjęli decyzję.

GPS zaprowadził ich w gęstwinę świerków, wysokie i grube drzewa otaczały ich ze wszystkich stron. Dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie wskazywały współrzędne, znajdowała się niezwykła, drewniana konstrukcja. Cztery świerki i rosnące wokół nich krzewy splątały się ze sobą, tworząc coś na kształt szałasu. Wyglądało na to, że drzewa urosły w taki sposób, że gałęzie i korzenie zaplątały się ze sobą, konstruując szkielet domu, a porosty, mchy i krzewy wypełniły luki w ścianach.

Winchesterowie weszli do środka. Wnętrze nie zostało zbudowane, tylko uformowane przez roślinność. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że dziad borowy to stworzenie rozumne, gdyż wyglądało na to, że posiada coś na kształt stołu, krzesła, regału i sporego łóżka. Wszystkie akcesoria użytkowe stojące równo na półkach, zostały wykonane koślawo, technikami naturalnymi, które w oczywisty sposób wykluczało wypalanie w piecu.

Dean oblał wnętrze chaty benzyną, a Sam zrobił wokół konstrukcji ścieżkę z nafty, bo nie zamierzali niczego ryzykować. Jedyne, co im pozostało to czekanie. Nie musieli nawet czekać długo. Ich poczynania zaczęło obserwować coraz więcej najróżniejszych zwierząt. Bracia poczuli się nieco nieswojo, ale twardo stali na swoim posterunku, obserwując las dookoła.

Dziad borowy nie był niczym, czego się spodziewali. Pojawił się znikąd, zupełnie jakby wyłonił się spod ziemi. Był humanoidalny, miał jakieś 150 cm wzrostu, wielkie brązowe oczy, przygarbioną sylwetkę i długą szarą brodę, wiatr szarpał krótkie i rzadkie włosy porastające czaszkę. Jego skóra wyglądała jakby była drewniana, gdyby nie ten szczegół wyglądałby jak nieszkodliwy, wielkooki staruszek. Wokół niego krążyły cztery kosy.

Stwór obserwował braci, stał i czekał. Nie drgnął mu ani jeden mięsień twarzy, o ile jakieś miał. Nie sprawiał wrażenia wrogo nastawionego, po prostu czekał i patrzył. Obydwaj bracia poczuli się nieco nieswojo. Nie była to walka jakiej oczekiwali. Przeciwnik ich analizował i nie podjął jeszcze żadnych działań. Wyglądało na to, że ich pierwotny plan jest niewypałem. Musieli szybko dostosować się do nowej sytuacji

Dean wyciągnął swojego Colta, niecierpliwił się, rzucił spojrzenie bratu, który natychmiast przykucnął przerzucając przedmioty w torbie. Obaj się denerwowali. Otaczało ich mnóstwo rozmaitych zwierząt, nie robiły nic niezwykłego poza wpatrywaniem się w nich, zupełnie jakby oglądały jakiś spektakl teatralny. Łowcy zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że łatwo nie będzie. Starszy mężczyzna podjął ostatecznie decyzję i opróżnił magazynek w pierś borowego. Dla pewności załadował kule pokryte srebrem. Nic nie wiedzieli o tym stworze i musieli improwizować. Kolana ugięły się pod potworem, który następnie przewrócił się. Nie zastanawiając się długo, Sam rzucił w niego koktajlem mołotowa wykonanym z butelki nafty i kawałka ścierki.

Borowy zapłonął, nie wydał z siebie ani jednego dźwięku, leżał prawie nieruchomo wpatrując się w łowców. Stojące zwierzęta nie ruszyły się, dopóki z opiekuna lasu nie został sam popiół, wtedy kontrola jaką sprawował nad nimi, zniknęła. Leśni mieszkańcy rozeszli się, zostawiając szczątki swojego pana i stojących nad nimi łowców.

 

><><><><><><

 

Caroline ścisnęła mocniej fiolkę, którą trzymała w dłoni. Było już późno, normalnie zaczekałaby do rana, ale to było ważne. Zastukała nieśmiało w ciężkie dębowe drzwi. Po kilkunastu sekundach, Czcigodna je otworzyła.

\- Już wróciłaś, Urszulo?

\- Tak, Pani - wyciągnęła rękę i wręczyła czarownicy małą buteleczkę. - Wykonałam zadanie, które od ciebie otrzymałam. Prochy dziada borowego. Zginął z rąk Szlachetnych, więc jego szczątki opływa silniejsza magia.

Czcigodna uśmiechnęła się, szeroko i szczerze, co zaniepokoiło nowicjuszkę, bo jeszcze nigdy nie widziała takiej reakcji. Dreszcz przeszedł jej po plecach.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumna, Urszulo. Wejdź, opowiesz mi, co dokładnie się wydarzyło.

Młoda czarownica z wahaniem przekroczyła próg prywatnej komnaty Czcigodnej. Nie wiedziała czego się spodziewać, ale magiczne glify i runy zdobiące ściany były olbrzymim zaskoczeniem. Nie zdążyła jednak wypowiedzieć słowa, gdy jej nauczycielka przemówiła.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, co mówią członkinie sabatu. Justine coś planuje, jestem tego pewna. Nie sądzę, żeby chciała mnie zabić, to byłoby za proste i mogłoby uczynić ze mnie męczennicę. Jedynie, co może teraz zrobić, to zniweczyć moje wysiłki i udaremnić Rytuał Mocy. Taka porażka mogłaby mnie drogo kosztować - czarownica położyła dłonie na ramionach dziewczyny i pochyliła się w jej stronę na tyle mocno, że niemal stykały się nosami. - Pamiętaj, że jako moja protegowana i, mam nadzieję, wierna uczennica, zatoniesz razem ze mną w razie mojej porażki. Wykrycie spisku, zanim będzie mieć możliwość się rozwinąć, jest teraz naszym priorytetem.

\- Nie martw się, Czcigodna. Masz całkowitą rację, Justine to ignorantka, jeśli działa to na pewno nie sama. Dowiem się co planują, a ty, Pani, sprawisz, że gorzko tego pożałują.

Starsza czarownica uśmiechnęła się ponownie. Wiedziała, że wybrała dobrze. Pewnego dnia Urszula będzie wspaniałym liderem, pozostaje mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie dojdzie do władzy po trupie swojej nauczycielki.

 

><><><><><><

 

Stół uginał się od książek. Dean wpatrywał się w nie z dość mrocznym wyrazem twarzy. Opierał się o blat przedramionami, dotykając czołem złączonych nadgarstków. Tuż obok jego prawego łokcia stała pusta szklanka i w połowie pusta butelka whiskey. Sam zastanawiał i martwił ten widok. Podszedł do brata i odsunął krzesło, szurając nim po podłodze. Starszy Winchester podniósł głowę, miał przekrwione oczy. Wyglądał gorzej niż przed wycieczką do Maine.

Łowca podniósł butelkę i napełnił szklankę w trzech czwartych. Nim zdążył unieść ją do ust, Sam zapytał.

\- Powiesz mi, co się stało?

Dean zawahał się jedynie na chwilę, przyglądał się brązowemu płynowi w kryształowej szklance, którą ostatecznie odstawił na stół.

\- Ta sprawa nie dawała mi spokoju od czasu ogniska w lesie. Chciałem wiedzieć, dlaczego coś mi w tym wszystkim nie grało. Spędziłem całą noc na poszukiwaniu informacji. Znalazłem je.

Młody łowca nie musiał zgadywać, dokładnie było widać, że nie były pomyślne.

\- Na naszym kontynencie nie było wielu dziadów borowych. Ludzie Pisma nie wiedzą jak tu trafili, podobno magia druidzka może takiego narodzić, ale nie ma na to dowodu - Dean nie patrzył na brata, skupił swój wzrok na szklance z alkoholem. - Te stwory są permanentnie związane z lasami, zamieszkiwali puszcze i niedostępne gaje, głównie dlatego, że fizycznie nie są w stanie opuścić swojej ziemi. Ich władza ogranicza się do terenu, który zajmują.

Podniósł w końcu drinka i wypił go naraz.

\- Wiesz co to oznacza?

\- Dziad borowy z Millinocket nie mógł zabić burmistrza, nawet gdyby tego chciał. Nie potrafiłby kontrolować niczego na taką odległość.

\- Nie dawało mi spokoju, że to stworzenie nas nie zabiło, nie zagroziło w żaden sposób. Nawet gdy płonął, mógł nas skazać na śmierć, ale tego nie zrobił. Nie próbował... - Dean westchnął ciężko, przesunął księgę po stole i wskazał palcem fragment. - Tu piszą, że borowy ma ludzką świadomość, potrafi decydować, co jest moralnie w porządku, a co nie, inaczej nie potrafiłby zweryfikować intencji tych, którzy wchodzą na jego ziemię. Nie stanowiliśmy zagrożenia dla niczego w jego domenie poza nim samym. On zdecydował, że oszczędzi nasze życie, gdy go paliliśmy, co jest kolosalną ironią losu. Wygląda na to, że ten potwór był bardziej ludzki w stosunku do nas niż my dla niego. I teraz będzie mnie to prześladować przez bardzo długi czas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im dalej w las tym więcej drzew - polskie przysłowie; im bardziej się w coś angażujemy, tym więcej pojawia nam się problemów związanych z tą sprawą; im dokładniej poznaje się szczegóły jakiejś sprawy, tym bardziej okazuje się ona skomplikowana.


	3. Anielska cierpliwość

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wielkie dzięki dla Maire, która dzielnie walczyła z moją składnią.

Laboratorium znajdowało się w jakimś lochu. Grube, kamienne ściany i półmrok wprowadzały mroczną atmosferę. Na środku pomieszczenia znajdowało się coś na kształt stołu operacyjnego, do którego przywiązana była młoda kobieta. Wydała z siebie głośny jęk, który zwrócił uwagę mężczyzny stojącego przy stole z aparaturą alchemiczną. Podszedł do uwiązanej i się nad nią nachylił. Pocałował ją w policzek, a następnie zaczął głaskać po blond włosach.

\- Wiem, że się boisz kochana. Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. Niestety, ból będzie ciężki do zniesienia, ale wierzę, że dasz radę. Sama tego chciałaś.

Pogładził ją po mokrym od łez policzku. Pocałował ją po raz kolejny, ścisnął mocniej jej rękę, gładząc palcami wierzch dłoni.

\- Nie możesz się ruszać, ale spokojnie. Zrobiłem to celowo, żebyś nie zrobiła sobie większej krzywdy, próbując się wyswobodzić. Instynkt będzie ci nakazywać ucieczkę i musiałem temu zapobiec, dla twojego dobra oczywiście.

Z ust kobiety ponownie wydobyło się jęknięcie.

\- Tak, niestety paraliż obejmuje również mięśnie twarzy, więc nie będziesz mogła krzyczeć. Cokolwiek się stanie, wiedz, że cię kocham i twoje poświęcenie nie pójdzie na marne. Po swojej śmierci będziesz najpiękniejszą częścią mojej kolekcji. Zaczynamy?

Uśmiechnął się do niej. Głęboko westchnął i ostatni raz pogładził ją po włosach. Zostawił ją i podszedł do stołu, chwilę przeglądał ostrza, które na nim leżały. Wybrał niewielki sztylet, który lśnił w świetle pochodni. Alchemik oblał ostrze jakimś specyfikiem, który właśnie warzył i powrócił do dziewczyny. Chwycił jej nadgarstek i sprawdził ustawienie drewnianej miski stojącej na podłodze. Ścisnął mocniej dłoń uwięzionej.

\- Będzie boleć. Nie walcz, bo będzie gorzej. Koniec nadejdzie szybko, dopilnuję tego - pocałował nadgarstek, do którego następnie przyłożył ostrze. - Wiedz, że bardzo cię kocham i jest to dla mnie tak samo trudne jak dla ciebie.

Westchnął głęboko, a następnie rozciął żyły młodej kobiecie. Nie mogła krzyczeć, nie mogła uciec od bólu. Dźwięk, który przeciskał się przez jej zamknięte wargi, przerażał swoją intensywnością. Próbowała zamknąć oczy, ale nie było to możliwe. Jej rękę ogarnął palący ból, czuła krew spływającą jej po palcach, słyszała dźwięk strużki płynu uderzającą w dno jakiegoś naczynia. Łzy spłynęły jej po policzkach, zaczęła się modlić o szybki koniec.

 

><><><><><><

 

\- Nie rozumiem. Powtórz jeszcze raz.

Mężczyzna po raz kolejny uderzył worek treningowy, który znacząco odchylił się pod siłą uderzenia. Eric Harrison krążył za plecami ćwiczącego jak dzikie zwierzę uwięzione w klatce. Co chwila pocierał w zamyśleniu koszulę tuż pod rozpiętym kołnierzykiem.

\- Czego nie rozumiesz? Jestem przeklęty. To nie może być normalne, Michael. Nie czułem się w ten sposób nawet po śmierci Annie, a dobrze wiesz, jakie to dla mnie było ciężkie .

Mężczyzna westchnął i wyprostował się, próbując następnie ustabilizować kołyszący się worek. Był zbyt spokojny jak na gust policjanta.

\- Jeśli przyjechałeś tutaj, aby szukać u mnie wsparcia w związku ze swoim kryzysem tożsamości seksualnej, to mogłeś mnie uprzedzić. Przyniósłbym ze sobą jakiś alkohol i to mocny.

Eric zatrzymał się i popatrzył z niedowierzaniem w stronę Michaela. Warknął głośno, zaczynała ogarniać go furia.

\- Przyjechałem tutaj, bo jesteś podobno specjalistą, a robisz sobie ze mnie jaja. Nie wierzę, że żartujesz sobie ze mnie w takim momencie. Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie to spotkanie.

\- Ej, spokojnie - Michael porzucił nagle swoje ćwiczenia. Zbliżył się do panikującego Harrisona i dotknął jego ramienia. - Wszystko w porządku. Powiedz mi co się stało.

\- Raczej, “kto” się stał. Twoi - padła gorzka odpowiedź. - Przyjechali, zrobili bajzel i zniknęli, jak to macie w swoim zwyczaju. Nie wierzę, że o tym nie słyszałeś, serio, coś ty robił przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie?

\- Tropiłem grupę wendigo na Alasce - Eric nagle zassał powietrze. - Tak wiem, ale byłem uważny, słowo. Nie chciałem, żeby cię wezwali do zidentyfikowania mojego ciała, o ile coś z niego by zostało.

Harrison odepchnął od siebie mężczyznę, co nie było proste. Łowca był zdecydowanie silniejszy od niego.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to robisz. Masz jakieś wewnętrzną potrzebę mszczenia się za to co stało się z Annie? - podniósł głos, prawie krzyczał. - Byliście wtedy we dwoje przeciwko jednemu i zobacz jak to się skończyło, a teraz idziesz sam na grupę? Po tym wszystkim nie sądziłem, że masz tendencje samobójcze. Ona by tego nie chciała, co ważniejsze - ja tego nie chcę.

\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? - Michael wybuchł gniewem. - Jestem łowcą, jak moi rodzice, jak moi kuzyni i jak moja siostra, o czym doskonale wiedziałeś, gdy się z nią żeniłeś.

\- Tak, a teraz jesteś ostatnim z klanu Samuelsów. Nie masz nikogo poza mną, a i tak mnie nie lubisz. Trzymasz się mnie dlatego, że samotność doprowadziłaby cię na skraj załamania.

Twarz łowcy złagodniała na chwilę. Jednak bardzo szybko jego oblicze przybrało wyraz głębokiego smutku i rozgoryczenia. Ścisnął mocniej ramię Harrisona i spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

\- Cóż, jesteś dla mnie jak młodszy brat, którego nigdy nie chciałem mieć - spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy i kontynuował delikatnym tonem. - Jesteś dla mnie ważny Ericu, nie tylko dlatego, że stanowisz moją ostatnią ostoję normalności. Nie masz pojęcia, jaki jesteś ważny dla mnie. Jeśli masz kłopoty, zrobię wszystko co mogę, żeby ci pomóc.

Zrobił pauzę dla dramatycznego efektu.

\- Masz teraz moją pełną uwagę. Co się dzieje?

Harrison zawahał się przez chwilę. Wpatrywał się w brązowe tęczówki szwagra, szukając odpowiednich słów.

\- Coś się musiało stać, kiedy ci łowcy przyjechali do Cadmen. Ktoś mordował ludzi w bardzo makabryczny sposób. Byli pewni, że to czarownice i wiem dlaczego, bo znaleziono Worek Złego Uroku przy ostatniej ofierze - urwał i wziął głęboki oddech, nim podjął dalej. - Mieliśmy w mieście grupę kobiet, które otwarcie przyznawały się do czarowania, choć nie były prawdziwymi czarownicami. Zabili je wszystkie, dwie w mojej obecności. Walczyliśmy, bo próbowałem ich powstrzymać, co mi się nie udało. Uciekłem, bo bałem się, że zabiją i mnie. A właśnie.

\- Policjant wyciągnął z kieszeni kartkę papieru i podał ją Michaelowi.

\- Coś to dla ciebie znaczy? Znaleziono to na kulach wyciągniętych z ciał tych kobiet.

Łowca prześledził wzrokiem listę i skrzywił się. Podszedł do biurka stojącego w kącie sali i zaczął wyciągać różne papiery. Wyciągnął wreszcie jakiś notatnik i zaczął go kartkować. Znalazł wreszcie czego szukał i porównał zawartość strony z tym, co dał mu Eric. Zagwizdał z uznaniem.

\- Ci twoi łowcy są zdolni. Przerobili zaklęcie zabijające wiedźmy na naboje. Jestem pod wrażeniem. Ktokolwiek to zrobił musiał być inteligentny. Dzięki - rzucił wpychając listę w kieszeń spodni. - Przyda mi się. Wróćmy jednak do sprawy.

\- Od kiedy wyjechali - Eric skrzywił się. - Brakuje mi ich, czuję się jakby ktoś wyrwał jakąś część mnie. Ciągnęło mnie do Kansas przez wiele dni, gdy nagle w zeszłym tygodniu odczułem głęboką potrzebę wyjazdu na wschód. Od wczoraj znów pcha mnie do Kansas. Przeraża mnie to, bo nie czułem się tak nigdy w życiu, nawet wtedy kiedy zabierałeś moją żonę na polowania. Nie znam ich. Nie zrobili na mnie dobrego wrażenia. Nie powinienem się tak czuć i nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć.

Głos mu się nagle załamał, wyraźnie słychać było, że mężczyzna jest na granicy załamania nerwowego.

\- Coś musiało się stać w trakcie naszej ostatniej konfrontacji. Przeklęto mnie, jestem tego pewny. Musisz mi pomóc, bo czuję, że za chwilę zwariuję. Uczucie tęsknoty straszliwie mnie przytłacza. Mam wrażenie, że za chwilę coś rozerwie mi klatkę piersiową.

Harrison chwycił Michaela za przód koszulki. Ścisnął tak mocno, że łowca był pewien, że materiał zaraz pęknie. Policjant był bliski paniki i nawet nie próbował tego ukrywać. Samuels po chwili wahania objął Erica i przytulił go do piersi. Ostatni raz widział go w podobnym stanie, gdy przyszedł do łowcy do szpitala po tamtym nieszczęsnym polowaniu. Godzinę wcześniej musiał zidentyfikować poszarpane przez wendigo zwłoki własnej żony.

\- Zajmę się tym, obiecuję. Wiesz kim byli ci łowcy?

\- Winchesterowie.

Michael wciągnął głośno powietrze. Cokolwiek się działo, musiało być poważne. Za każdym razem gdy gówno wpadło w wentylator, bracia stali tuż obok niego.

 

><><><><><><

 

Dzwonił telefon. Dean postanowił go zignorować, ale ktoś się uparł. Wziął komórkę do ręki i ją wyłączył. Po chwili odezwała się inna, Winchester odrzucił połączenie i rozmówca został przekierowany na pocztę głosową. Ktoś jednak był niezwykle uparty i bardzo mu zależało na skontaktowaniu się. Po którymś razie z kolei łowca postanowił odebrać dla świętego spokoju.

\- Czego?

Warknął w słuchawkę. Osoba po drugiej stronie, nie brzmiała na kogoś, kto przejął się tonem wypowiedzi.

\- Dean. Bardzo ciężko cię złapać.

Winchester parsknął w słuchawkę. Ostatnie na co miał teraz ochotę, to rozmawiać z innymi łowcami. Nie miał na to czasu, poza tym to zawsze oznaczało robotę. Na to z kolei nie był gotowy

\- Garth. Zakładam, że nie jest to towarzyska rozmowa. Powiedz szybko czego chcesz, żebym mógł od razu ci odmówić.

\- Znasz łowcę nazwiskiem Samuels?

Dean westchnął i zastanowił się przez chwilę. Nie lubił zagadek, ale widocznie to pytanie miało jakieś znaczenie.

\- Znałem kilku. Rodzina łowców, nie słyszałem o nich od dawna. Podejrzewam, że wszyscy nie żyją, nikt nie znika z radaru tak po prostu. Czemu pytasz?

\- Bo niejaki Mike Samuels jest bardzo zdeterminowany, żeby was znaleźć. Kontaktował się z każdym kogo znał, urządził poszukiwanie na wielką skalę. To musi być coś ważnego, bo powołał się na kilka przysług, które warto trzymać na coś wielkiego - Garth urwał na chwilę i wypuścił głośno powietrze. - Rozmawiałem z nim. Twierdzi, że ma sprawę osobistą i jeśli będzie musiał, to przekopie całe północne Kansas, żeby was znaleźć. To są jego dokładne słowa. Zostawił swój numer telefonu, żeby wam przekazać.

Dean nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Północne Kansas nie było dokładnym określeniem, ale wystarczająco, aby zwrócić uwagę. Winchester próbował sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co wiedział o Samuelsie. Pamiętał jedynie, że cała rodzina była twarda i nie bała się niczego. On sam nie miał z nimi nigdy kontaktu, więc nie wiedział, czego łowca mógł chcieć. Zapisał jednak ciąg cyfr, które podał mu Garth, a następnie rozłączył się.

Starszy Winchester znalazł brata w głównej sali, siedział przy stole, pracując na swoim laptopie. Usiadł ciężko na krześle obok i rzucił Samowi kartkę z numerem.

\- Mówi ci coś nazwisko Mike Samuels? Garth twierdzi, że poruszył całą społeczność łowiecką, żeby się z nami skontaktować.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, ale sprawdzimy - poświęcił kilka minut na wklepywaniu komend w swój laptop. - Nie ma tego dużo, co nie jest dziwne. Zaskakuje za to niezwykle czysta kartoteka kryminalna. Nie ma nawet mandatu na swoim koncie.

\- Sprawdź ten numer - stuknął palcem z kartkę papieru.

Sam uruchomił odpowiedni program, próbując zlokalizować komórkę Samuelsa. Zmarszczył czoło, gdy wyskoczył mu wynik i spojrzał na Deana.

\- On jest w Lebanon. Ma marne szanse znalezienia nas, ale jest bardzo blisko.  Czy zrobiliśmy coś ostatnio, co ściągnęłoby na nas tak zdeterminowanego łowcę?

\- Ostatnio zrobiliśmy wiele rzeczy - stwierdził gorzko Dean. - Za długo by wymieniać. Powiedział Garthowi, że to osobista sprawa. Jak sądzisz, jaki  mamy poziom zagrożenia?

\- Nie jesteśmy zbyt popularni wśród łowców, ale gdyby chciał nas po prostu zabić, nie robiłby tyle szumu. Może najprościej byłoby zadzwonić i się dowiedzieć.

Starszy Winchester tego nie skomentował w żaden sposób. Siedział w ciszy, gdy Sam wystukał numer i włączył zestaw głośnomówiący. Minęły dwa sygnały, nim osoba po drugiej stronie odebrała telefon.

\- Samuels - głos mężczyzny był nieco zniecierpliwiony.

\- Tu Sam Winchester, szukałeś mnie i mojego brata.

\- Nie brakuje wam kogoś przypadkiem?

Winchesterowie spojrzeli na siebie. Dean ze zdziwioną miną patrzył na Sama. Przez chwilę pomyślał o Castielu, a następnie o Mary i oblał go zimny pot. Łowca odchrząknął głośno, miał złe przeczucia.

\- Co się stało?

\- To się stało, że weszliście z butami w czyjeś życie. Wciągając go w swój popaprany świat. Cokolwiek zrobiliście, macie to odkręcić. On ma wystarczająco problemów bez waszej obecności.

\- O kim mówisz? - Winchesterowie byli zdezorientowani całą sytuacją.

\- A z iloma osobami związaliście się ostatnio w tajemniczy sposób? Eric Harrison, pamiętacie go może?

\- Skrzyżowanie alei Railwey i ulicy Locust za godzinę - rzucił Dean tak szybko, że Sam nie zdążył nawet  tym pomyśleć.

\- Będziemy tam.

Połączenie się zerwało. Łowca zastanawiał się przez chwilę czy się nie napić, ale ostatecznie uznał, że nie jest to najlepszy pomysł w obecnej sytuacji.

\- To wiele wyjaśnia - mruknął głośno. - Wszystko nagle stało się jasne. Niech zgadnę,  czułeś wręcz obsesyjny brak naszego policjanta i nie pisnąłeś ani słówka

Sam kiwnął jedynie głową. To jednak oznaczało, że obydwaj odczuwali coś niezbyt dla siebie normalnego i nie podzielili się tym ze sobą. Ukrywali przed sobą swoje problemy, co nie wróżyło najlepiej na przyszłość. W przeszłości świat się walił, gdy zbytnio oddalali się od siebie.

 

><><><><><><

 

Eric siedział na stołku, ściskając w rękach kubek z gorącą herbatą. Miał zamknięte oczy, nie interesowało go nic poza błogim uczuciem spokoju, które wreszcie go opanowało. Westchnął, od kiedy opuściła go beznadziejna i rozdzierająca serce tęsknota, mógł pomyśleć w spokoju. Nadal odczuwał drgawki, ale straciły na intensywności. Na razie nie chciał dyskutować na temat tego, co się działo, postanowił zostawić to Michaelowi.

Samuels z kolei zaciągnął Winchesterów poza zasięg słuchu Harrisona i utkwił swoje niezadowolone spojrzenie w Deanie.

\- Co spierdoliliście tym razem?

Jego głos był nieprzyjemny, wyczuwało się w nim groźbę. Bracia popatrzyli na siebie, zastanawiali się jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Łowca wydobył z siebie warknięcie, gdy cisza przedłużała się.

\- Wiemy do czego się odnosisz, ale nie rozumiemy, dlaczego to się dzieje.

Michael zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Tylko lata treningu i wypracowana cierpliwość pozwoliły mu opanować nerwy na tyle, żeby któregoś nie zaatakować. Nie był na tyle wysoki, żeby górować nad Winchesterami, ale potrafił zastraszyć samą postawą.

\- Cokolwiek się dzieje, macie to odwrócić. Obchodzi mnie tylko on, to jedyna rodzina jaka mi została. Trzyma się ze mną, choć nie musi, nie jest ze mną nawet spokrewniony. Nie muszę wam tłumaczyć, jak przytłaczające jest życie na ciągłych polowaniach. To, że mam gdzie i do kogo wrócić niejednokrotnie utrzymało mnie przy życiu. Coś spieprzyliście i wyciągnęliście w to faceta, który nigdy nikogo nie zabił. Jeśli coś mu się stanie, to przysięgam na wszystko co mam, że spędzę resztę swojego życia na próbach zniszczenia waszego.

\- Nie ma powodu, aby od razu posuwać się do gróźb - Sam próbował uspokoić mężczyznę.

\- Oczywiście, że jest. Przeoczyliście fakt, że coś was złączyło i on teraz nie może  być z dala od was? Jak długo wytrzyma z wami w drodze, gdyby to okazało się permanentne? Chcę wiedzieć, jak to odkręcić i wy powinniście myśleć o tym również.

Dean wiedział, że nie mają szans uspokoić Samuelsa. Jego gniew był usprawiedliwiony, co nie zmieniało faktu, że na chwilę obecną zbędny. Westchnął.

\- Cokolwiek się stało, możemy chyba się zgodzić, że ma to związek z czarownicami. Potrzebny nam ktoś kto zna się na magii.

Starszy Winchester spojrzał pytająco na Sama, który zastanawiał się nad tym, co powiedział Dean. Oczywiście łowca miał rację, jeśli faktycznie byli przeklęci, to jedynie ktoś znający się na klątwach mógł coś z tym zrobić. Problem polegał na tym, że mieli ograniczone możliwości. Zastanawiał się, która opcja jest bezpieczniejsza nie tylko dla życia Erica, ale i morderczych skłonności Michaela.

\- Znamy kogoś, kto ma sporą wiedzę na ten temat, ale to duże ryzyko. Co jesteś gotów zrobić, dla rozwiązania tej sprawy?

\- Słyszałem o was to i owo - Samuels oblizał suche wargi i wsadził ręce do kieszeni. - Przypuszczam, że nie wszystko to czyste plotki. Jestem gotów na wszystko, jeśli tylko Eric wyjdzie z tego bez szwanku.

Sam przeniósł spojrzenie na brata.

\- Crowley czy Rowena? - Dean zastanawiał się chwilę nad tym pytaniem.

\- To zależy, czy chcesz mieć dług u Króla Piekieł czy u żądnej władzy czarownicy.

 

><><><><><><

 

Ostatecznie zdecydowali się zacząć od Crowley’a. Był tu wcześniej, znał lokalizację bunkra, więc nie przekazywali mu zbyt wielu informacji. Rowena była bardziej nieprzewidywalna, z demonem przynajmniej wiedzieli na czym stoją. Dean wahał się iść samemu, bo wymagało to podejmowania decyzji, a nie potrafił sobie zaufać w tym względzie. Rozmawiał długo na ten temat z Samem. Młodszy łowca, mimo frustracji żrącej go od środka, zapewniał brata spokojnie, że decyzja została już podjęta, musi tylko trzymać się planu.

Dean na spotkanie wziął ze sobą Michaela. Uznali, że na razie lepiej nie wciągać w to Harrisona, Samuels chciał być obecny przy tej rozmowie, a pozostawienie policjanta samego nie wchodziło w grę. Cokolwiek się działo, wpływało mocniej na Erica, niż na braci. Łowcy podejrzewali, że odseparowanie od nich przez kilka tygodni znacznie nadszarpnęło więź, która ich związała. Sam Król Piekieł był nieco rozbawiony, że Winchester pojawił się bez drugiego Winchestera, choć jak sam przyznał nieco zaskoczony.   

\- Wiewiórko, nie sądziłem, że zdradzasz Łosia - Crowley zachichotał cicho. - Nie ma już nic świętego, skoro nawet Winchesterowie robią skoki w bok.

Zmierzył wzrokiem Michaela.

\- Ma większy pistolet czy jest bardziej entuzjastyczny w polu?

\- Zawsze jest taki dowcipny czy po prostu maskuje swoje zdenerwowanie? - zapytał Samuels zimnym tonem.

\- Kto go tam wie - Dean wzruszył ramionami. - Zawsze był wrednym sukinsynem.

\- Komplementy już na dzień dobry - demon położył dłoń na piersi. - Czuję się taki kochany, naprawdę. Ta randka byłaby lepsza tylko gdybyście przynieśli mi jakiś prezent.

\- Potrzebujemy pomocy.

\- No proszę - Crowley się nagle rozpromienił. - Święty Mikołaj istnieje naprawdę. Potrzebujesz piekielnego ogara, żeby wychodzić na spacery? To dobrze zrobiłoby ci na serce, zwłaszcza przy twoim trybie życia.

\- Skończyłeś? Nie przyszliśmy tutaj, żeby słuchać, jak się wymądrzasz.

Demon przyglądał się przez chwilę Deanowi z niezadowoloną miną.

\- Czego chcecie?

\- Znasz się na magii, prawda? - Michael zapytał nieśmiało.

\- Rzuciłem w życiu kilka zaklęć i klątw - skakał spojrzeniem od jednego do drugiego - Zastanawia mnie, że szukacie mojej porady, a nie próbujecie szantażować mojej kochanej mamusi. Naprawdę musisz mnie lubić, Dean.

Uśmiechnął się sztucznie, szczerząc komplet zębów. Samuels był bliski przybicia mu do czoła kartki z narysowaną diabelską pułapką.

\- Jakie zaklęcie wiąże ze sobą ludzi na poziomie emocjonalnym? Co sprawia, że czują wewnętrzną potrzebę przebywania ze sobą?

Crowley przestał się uśmiechać, nie był pewien, z którym łowcą powinien utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy. Ostatecznie zdecydował, że to nie ma znaczenia. Opróżnił szklankę szkockiej, którą trzymał w ręku.

\- Ktoś bawił się ze złą czarownicą - odparł wreszcie. - Jest wiele zaklęć, które mogły spowodować coś takiego i żadne nie jest proste do zerwania. Bez szczegółów wam nie pomogę.

\- Nie wiemy, co się dokładnie stało. Znamy jedynie efekt - niechętnie przyznał Dean.

\- Tego się nie spodziewałam - demon parsknął śmiechem. - Świat naprawdę staje na głowie. Powinienem sprawdzić, co dzieje się w Piekle, bo widzę pierwsze oznaki końca świata. Jeżeli nie macie pojęcia, co się stało, to potrzebujecie cudu na miarę Johna Hardigana albo jednej z jego prac. Nikt, nie znał magii lepiej niż on, a to o czymś świadczy, bo urodził się w drugiej połowie XV wieku. Podobno nadal żyje, choć ostatnie plotki mówią coś o przytulnym domku na księżycu. Nadal go szukamy, także nie liczyłbym, że wy go odnajdziecie. Coś jeszcze mogę dla was zrobić?

Rozłożył ręce i podniósł brew do góry.

\- Znaleźć wam schody do nieba? Zorganizować orgię z kilkoma sukubami? Przewidzieć pogodę na jutro?

Michael prawie się podniósł, ale Dean chwycił go mocniej za ramię i z trudem przytrzymał na miejscu. Wyglądało na to, że Crowley im nie pomoże. Przynajmniej dał im wskazówkę, choć  podaną w formie obelgi. Winchester podjął szybką decyzję, podniósł się i ściągnął drugiego łowcę z krzesła. Pociągnął go za rękę w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Dzięki, za bycie mało pomocnym dupkiem - rzucił jeszcze przez ramię demonowi.

\- Zawsze do usług, Dean, pisz więcej. Wiesz przecież, jak bardzo za tobą tęsknię - zakończył ze śmiechem Crowley.

 

><><><><><><

 

Sam postanowił wykorzystać okazję i porozmawiać z Ericiem. Mężczyzna uspokoił się już na tyle, żeby dyskusja była możliwa. Gdy Samuels wyciągnął go z samochodu w trakcie naprędce umówionego spotkania, jego ciało drżało niekontrolowanie. Przestało, gdy Winchesterowie zbliżyli się wystarczająco blisko.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał Sam, niepewnym tonem.

Harrison podniósł głowę i spojrzał na łowcę. Oblicze policjanta było spokojne, choć wyczuwało się od niego zdenerwowanie.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że znowu was spotkam. A nawet jeśli coś takiego przeszłoby mi przez myśl, to uzależnienie od waszej obecności, byłoby ostatnie na liście moich oczekiwań. Ciągle nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego mnie uderzyło bardziej niż was.

\- Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że jesteśmy związani we trójkę - Sam zaczął spokojnie, wyczuwał, że Harrison czuje się niekomfortowo w jego towarzystwie i nie miało to nic wspólnego z klątwą, która ich połączyła. - Ja byłem cały czas z Deanem, ty sam. Ciągnęło cię do dwóch osób, nas tylko do ciebie, no i my mieliśmy siebie.

Policjant umilkł. Nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien się zachować. Ci ludzie byli wszystkim, czym on nie był. Różnili się znacznie od Michaela i Annie, choć policjant pomógł im nieco zachować czystą kartotekę. Podzielił się z nimi swoją wiedzą na temat tego, czego szuka policja na miejscu zbrodni. Nauczył ich zacierać po sobie ślady. Nigdy nie miał wyrzutów sumienia z tego powodu, bo ich znał i w głębi ducha wierzył, że nigdy nie skrzywdzili niewinnego. Musiał się tego trzymać, bo inaczej nie mógłby żyć ze sobą.

\- Sumienie mnie gryzie, że siedzę sobie z tobą spokojnie przy stole, popijając herbatę - nie podniósł wzroku znad stołu. - Postrzeliłem cię, walczyłem z twoim bratem, a ty zastrzeliłeś z zimną krwią dwie kobiety, które starałem się ochronić. Byłem całkowicie pewny, że jestem następny, nadal tak uważam. Potem stało się coś popapranego. W rezultacie zostałem zmuszony do wejścia do jaskini lwów. Nie wiem, co zrobiłem, żeby sobie na to zasłużyć. Karma to prawdziwa suka.

Jego głos nabrał wreszcie jakiejś emocji, gniew zaczął przebijać wszystko inne. Sam odczytał to jako znak, że wszystko zaczyna wracać do normy. Jeśli można było tak to określić.

\- Znasz Mike’a, czyli masz pojęcie jak działają łowcy i co muszą robić. Cadmen to jedno wielkie nieporozumienie.

\- Nieporozumienie? - Eric krzyknął i momentalnie się podniósł. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. - Masz w ogóle jakieś poczucie moralności, gryzą cię wyrzuty sumienia? Jak możesz tak beztrosko o tym mówić, gdy pięć kobiet straciło życie?

Sam skrzywił się, dość niefortunnie dobrał słowa. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed próbą uspokojenia policjanta, to tylko pogorszyłoby sytuację. Chrząknął.

\- Masz rację, przepraszam. Zabrzmiało to inaczej niż chciałem. I tak, mam wyrzuty sumienia. Muszę jednak trzymać wszystko w środku, dla Deana, bo nie możemy obaj pozwolić sobie na rozpacz - Sam patrzył na policjanta z błagającym wyrazem twarzy. - Przyjdzie mi za to drogo zapłacić w przyszłości i jestem tego całkowicie świadomy. Wierz mi, przeżywamy Cadmen i to bardzo. Szczerze mówiąc twoja obecność w tym nie pomaga, bo przypomina nam o naszej porażce. Nie proszę cię o wybaczenie, ale byłoby zdecydowanie prościej, nie tylko dla nas, gdybyśmy na jakiś czas zakopali topór wojenny.

\- Pomyślę nad tym, tyle mogę ci obiecać - rzucił Eric i wyszedł, zostawiając Winchestera samego ze swoimi myślami.

 

><><><><><><

 

Crowley wkroczył do pomieszczenia, odsuwając płat jedwabnej tkaniny zwisający z sufitu. W powietrzu unosił się zapach kadzidła, który drażnił go w nos. Wystrój pokoju mu się nie podobał, bogactwo wylewało się z każdego kąta. Wszystko rozpraszało uwagę, demon nie wiedział, jak można pracować w takich warunkach, on był raczej zwolennikiem minimalizmu.

\- Jesteś wreszcie - powitała go kobieta.

\- Nie mogłem przecież odmówić twojemu zaproszeniu, Justine. Zawsze dobrze nam się współpracowało, zmartwiła mnie wiadomość, że już nie jesteś Czcigodną.

\- Daruj sobie, wiem, że ci ulżyło, gdy ta marna wiedźma przejęła władzę. Podejrzewałam, że maczałeś w tym palce. Byłam zawiedziona, że okazałeś się niewinny. To było takie… niedemoniczne z twojej strony.

\- Też za tobą tęskniłem. Zawsze mnie ciągnęło do twojej uroczej osobowości - Crowley nie szczędził czarownicy sarkazmu. Ich związek opierał się głównie na nienawiści, ale łączyły ich interesy. Wyciągnął rękę w jej kierunku. - Wykonałem swoją część zobowiązania, teraz twoja kolej.

Justine obserwowała przez chwilę demona. Wypuściła głośno powietrze. Podniosła sztylet leżący na stoliku i obcięła sobie pukiel włosów, który wręczyła Crowley’owi.

\- Spodziewałam się, że jako Król Piekieł będziesz mieć nieco bardziej praktyczne podejście. Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz ktoś domagał włosów jako zapłaty, dziś już nikt tego nie robi.

\- Bo są idiotami. Jako czarownica dobrze wiesz, co mogę z tym zrobić. Tak bardzo nienawidzisz nowej Czcigodnej, że otwierasz się na coś takiego?

\- Ten rytuał jest zbyt potężny, by pozwolić mu się dopełnić. A już zwłaszcza z nią u władzy. Jak jej się uda, to nigdy nie będę mieć możliwości pozbycia się jej. To moja ostatnia szansa i zrobię wszystko, co mogę, aby ją zniszczyć.

\- Nasłanie Winchesterów na Johna Hardigana ma niby ci w tym pomóc? Nie wiem, co chcesz osiągnąć, ale mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz.

Starsza czarownica uśmiechnęła się, a po chwili opanował ją złowieszczy śmiech. Demon obserwował ją przez chwilę, nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje.

\- Nie zauważyłeś? Taki mag, jakim twierdzisz, że jesteś, powinien zauważyć wszystko od razu. Czcigodna wybrała swoich Szlachetnych, konkretnie trzech, dwóch z nich to właśnie twoi znajomi.

Wyraz twarzy Crowley’a wyrażał szok, a po chwili zaintrygowanie. Sytuacja zmieniła się diametralnie dzięki tej informacji.

\- No jasne, teraz ma to sens - demon wrócił pamięcią do rozmowy z Deanem. - Nie wiem czy gratulować waszej przywódczyni odwagi, czy śmiać się z jej głupoty. Rozumiem dlaczego chcesz przerwać ten rytuał, uwolniona moc tego kalibru byłaby nie do ogarnięcia. Będę ci kibicować.

Pochylił się w jej stronę i zniżył głos.

\- Zawsze byłaś moją ulubioną czarownicą.

\- Tak, jasne - sarkazm wręcz spływał z jej tonu. - Nie sądziłam, że demony są tak kiepskie w kłamaniu. Miałam o tobie większe mniemanie.

\- Uraziłaś mnie na wskroś - położył sobie rękę na piersi. – Wierz, w co chcesz, nie mogę ci tego zabronić.

Powiedział na odchodne i wyszedł. Sprawa rysowała się ciekawe. Nie był przeciwny Rytuałowi Mocy, pomogłoby mu to nawet zabezpieczyć jego pozycję w Piekle. Justine miała rację w jednym, Sam i Dean Winchester zwielokrotnią siłę zaklęcia. Czysta magia będzie zarówno uzależniająca jak i niebezpieczna, a obecna Czcigodna stanie się najpotężniejszą czarownicą na planecie. Spojrzał na pukiel włosów, który trzymał w ręku i zdecydował, że zrobił interes nie z tą wiedźmą, z którą powinien. Można było to jeszcze naprawić, w końcu nie pierwszy raz grałby na dwa fronty. Wystarczyło tylko znaleźć dojście do nowej Czcigodnej, podobno miała uczennicę, a jego zawsze ciągnęło do ciemnowłosych.

 

><><><><><><

 

Poszukiwania szły wolno. Znalezienie czegokolwiek na temat Johna Hardigana było niemal niemożliwe. Internet milczał, a księgozbiór Ludzi Pisma o nim nie wspominał. Czterej mężczyźni byli wyraźnie sfrustrowani. Łowcy zaczynali już tracić cierpliwość, gdy Eric nagle się podniósł. Przeszedł przez bibliotekę i zaczął czegoś szukać na półkach. Wyciągnął w końcu cieniutką książkę, wepchniętą w jakiś kąt i ją przekartkował.

\- Jest. Powinniście wiedzieć, żeby nigdy nie ufać demonom. To cenna lekcja na przyszłość.

Uśmiechnął się, co wydawało się tak nienaturalne, że pozostali mężczyźni wpatrywali się w niego przez kilka sekund w całkowitym szoku. W końcu Sam podszedł do Harrisona i spojrzał mu przez ramię. Policjant trzymał w ręku indeks zmienionych nazwisk i pseudonimów.

\- Skoro ten czarnoksiężnik był tak potężny, to musiała być gdzieś o nim jakaś wzmianka. Ktoś o takich możliwościach na pewno zostawił jakiś ślad. Brak jakiejkolwiek informacji jest zbyt podejrzany, aby był przypadkiem. W pracy gliniarza to zazwyczaj oznacza fałszywe dane lub pseudonim. John Hardigan to zangielszczone nazwisko Jana Twardowskiego - mężczyzna zmagał się dłuższą chwilę z wymówieniem tego nazwiska. - Nie dziwię się, że to zrobił, jeśli nie chciał zwracać uwagi i zdecydował się mieszkać gdziekolwiek poza swoim ojczystym krajem.

\- Czemu sądzisz, że się przeprowadził? - zapytał odruchowo Mike.

\- Gdyby po prostu potrzebował zmiany nazwiska i pozostał w domu, byłoby to coś bardziej dla niego i jego rodaków swojskiego. Wyobrażam sobie, że równie trudnego do wymówienia dla obcokrajowców.

Nikt tego nie skomentował. Skupili całą swoją uwagę na przeszukiwaniu ksiąg, mając prawdziwe nazwisko czarownika. Upłynęła chwila, nim znaleźli wszystko czego chcieli. Nowa informacja znacznie ułatwiła im sprawę.

\- Jan Twardowski, polski szlachcic, nadworny czarnoksiężnik polskiego króla Zygmunta Augusta. Według legendy zawarł pakt z diabłem i go przechytrzył. Ludzie Pisma są pewni, że przybył tu z żoną pod koniec XVIII wieku i wtedy zmienił nazwisko, by lepiej się wtopić w tłum. Był bardzo uzdolnionym magiem, autorem wielu ksiąg. Magię traktował jako naukę i studiował ją pod tym kątem. Zostało po nim laboratorium, gdzie przeprowadzał różne eksperymenty, ale je zapieczętował. Nigdy nie udało im się do niego wejść. Nie wiadomo co się z nim stało, ludowe podania umieszczają go na księżycu, gdzie się podobno ukrył przed Piekłem.

\- Nie znaleźli go przez ponad 600 lat? To pewnie jakiś rekord - skomentował Eric. - Musi być niezwykle interesującą osobą. Chętnie dowiedziałbym się, jak przechytrzyć diabła, to mogłaby być użyteczna wiadomość.

\- Ten wasz demon powiedział, że wciąż go szukają - podsumował Michael. - Znaczy, że musi żyć, wiedzieliby gdyby umarł, taka dusza jest raczej poszukiwana. O ile oczywiście mówił prawdę.

\- Może jest w niebie - stwierdził Sam. - Jeśli był tak inteligentny jak twierdzą, to mógł znaleźć sposób, aby dostać się do nieba. To byłby ekwiwalent pokazania Piekłu środkowego palca.

\- Nadal brak kontaktu z Casem - rzucił Dean w odpowiedzi. - Nawet jeśli to prawda, to nie mamy jak się tego dowiedzieć.

\- Powinniśmy się skupić na tym co wiemy na pewno - Eric wszedł w swój tryb policjanta. Bardziej przypominał siebie z Cadmen, niż człowieka, którego spotkali dzisiejszego ranka. Było w nim zdecydowanie więcej życia. - Laboratorium jest do znalezienia, pozostaje tylko kwestia wejścia do środka. Uważam, że będzie to łatwiejsze niż szukanie człowieka, który technicznie jest kotem Schrödingera. Szukanie go na dwóch różnych planach egzystencji jest zbyt wymagające jak na nasze możliwości.

\- Będziemy musieli o tym pomyśleć, gdyby nie udało nam się z laboratorium - wtrącił Dean. - Nie powinniśmy się w ten sposób ograniczać. Cokolwiek pozostawił po sobie, nie ma gwarancji, że nam w jakikolwiek sposób pomoże. Być może jedyne rozwiązanie znajduje się w jego głowie.

\- O ile jest jakieś rozwiązanie - mruknął Michael niemal niesłyszalnie. Tego obawiał się najbardziej.

\- Załóżmy zatem na chwilę, że laboratorium Hardigana jest niedostępne. Gdzie zatem szukać człowieka, o którym nie wiemy nawet czy żyje? Przypominam, że wiemy o nim od waszego demonicznego kumpla. Jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że mówił prawdę i faceta nie ma w Piekle?

\- Przywołanie ducha - odpowiedział Sam. - Wolałbym jednak, żeby to zostało ostatecznością. Ściągnięcie go siłą do nas będzie bardzo niebezpieczne i chciałbym tego uniknąć, jeśli jest taka możliwość.

\- No dobra - mruknął Michael. - To co wiemy na temat tego laboratorium?

 

><><><><><><

 

Znaleźli niewiele. Ludzie Pisma pomimo swojej wiedzy, nie mieli pojęcia czym dokładnie zajmował się Hardigan i co mogło znajdować się w jego pracowni. Ustalili jednak, że laboratorium znajduje się gdzieś w okolicach jeziora Pierce w Illinois.

Po burzliwej dyskusji ostatecznie zdecydowali się pojechać jednym samochodem. Michael był z tego powodu niezadowolony, bo lubił przestrzeń, ale nie ufał całkowicie Winchesterom. Eric dopiero wrócił do bycia sobą, rozciągnięta więź tak bardzo nadszarpnęła jego zdrowie fizyczne i psychiczne, że Samuels nie chciał ryzykować nawrotu. Pozostawienie policjanta w towarzystwie dwójki łowców o kiepskiej reputacji kłóciło się z jego osobistymi odczuciami, dlatego poświęcił własny komfort dla bezpieczeństwa szwagra.

Wejście do laboratorium Hardigana było zapieczętowane. Ludzie Pisma je znaleźli, ale nigdy nie udało im się go otworzyć. Magiczne skany, zaklęcia identyfikujące i czary odkrycia tajemnic ujawniły jedynie transkrypcję na drzwiach. Wystarczyło tylko rozwiązać zagadkę i zastosować się do instrukcji. Czterej mężczyźni dysponowali, całkiem wyraźnym zdjęciem napisu, ale mieli problem z jego odczytaniem. Hardigan był na tyle zapobiegliwy, że używał swego ojczystego języka, wiedząc, że większość ludzi nie będzie w stanie go odczytać.

Nie przyszło im to łatwo, ale ostatecznie z pomocą Internetu udało się dokonać dość topornego tłumaczenia. Eric i Sam całą drogę próbowali rozszyfrować, co zostało napisane. O ile zgadzali się, co do treści przedstawionej zagadki, to kłócili się w kwestii rozwiązania. Dean i Michael postanowili nie wchodzić między dwóch mężczyzn, gdyż przerzucali się terminami, o których nawet nie mogli powiedzieć, z jakiego języka pochodzą. Ostatecznie mniej więcej trzydzieści minut przed celem podróży wreszcie w czymś się zgodzili.

\- Sądzimy - zaczął Eric powoli - że Hardigan potrzebował drzwi, które tylko on mógł otworzyć.

\- Jeżeli to, co o nim piszą Ludzie Pisma jest prawdą, to nie chciał dzielić się z nikim swoimi sekretami - podjął dalej Sam. - Dlatego zakodował drzwi w taki sposób, żeby nikt nie miał najmniejszej szansy tam wejść, niezależnie od możliwości jakie posiada.

\- Jego historia pomogła nam ostatecznie rozwiązać problem - westchnął policjant. - Do laboratorium może wejść tylko ktoś, kto zarówno sprzedał swoją duszę, jak i przechytrzył demona.

\- John Hardigan miał pełne prawo wierzyć, że jest jedyny - Sam skrzywił się i spojrzał na brata. - Jednak również ty, Dean, spełniasz te wymagania, poszedłeś dla mnie do Piekła. Takich rzeczy się nie zapomina.

Starszy Winchester od razu zadrżał, gdy wróciło do niego uczucie rozrywania przez piekielnego ogara. Przynajmniej obraz Crowley’a w kajdankach był mniej bolesny. Skrzywił się i westchnął.

\- Znaczy, że drzwi się po prostu dla mnie otworzą czy będę musiał zrobić coś szczególnego?

Eric i Sam spojrzeli na siebie, łowca wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tego nie wiemy. Będziemy mieć pewność, gdy staniemy przed nimi.

\- Cudownie, znaczy że nawet nie wiecie, czy coś mi się nie stanie.

\- Nie przejmowałbym się na twoim miejscu - Michael klepnął go przyjacielsko w ramię. - Podejrzewam, że rozerwanie żywcem i wyciągnięcie duszy z ciała przez olbrzymiego psa nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych rzeczy, jakie mogły cię spotkać. Te drzwi na pewno nie są w stanie zrobić ci niczego gorszego.

 

><><><><><><

 

Wejście nie zrobiło Deanowi niczego nieprzyjemnego. Gdy tylko zbliżył się do drzwi, poczuł jedynie przepływającą przez niego moc. Dwa bloki skalne rozsunęły się, ukazując korytarz prowadzący w dół. Wyglądało na to, że pracownia maga znajdowała się pod ziemią. W laboratorium panowała ciemność, nikogo nie było tu od lat. Michael znalazł pochodnię, która mimo upływu czasu zapaliła się bez najmniejszego problemu.

Pracownia nie wyglądała tak, jak się tego spodziewali, głównie dlatego, że była opuszczona. Na środku  pomieszczenia stał nakryty dla dwóch osób stolik. Gdy tylko padło na niego światło, stojące na nim świece momentalnie się zapaliły. Dean zbliżył się ostrożnie i szybko odskoczył, gdy na jednym z krzeseł zmaterializowała się kobieta. Miała ponad sześćdziesiąt lat, krótkie blond włosy i czarną, dopasowaną do zgrabnej figury sukienkę.

\- Popsuliście mi tak pięknie przygotowaną inwektywę - nieznany akcent przebijał się w nienagannej angielszczyźnie.

\- Szukamy kogoś - odezwał się Dean.

\- Nie wątpię. Zakładam, że nie pojawiliście tutaj, bo zgubiliście drogę. To byłby okropny wstyd, gdybyście weszli tu przypadkiem - uśmiechnęła się do nich.

\- A ty jesteś?

\- Aniela Strużyńska - z niemym zadowoleniem patrzyła, jak nagle zrzedły im miny. Poprawiła się na krześle. - Jeśli macie zaraz zemdleć, to w tym kraju nazywano mnie Angela Guardian.

\- Zmieniłaś nazwisko, masz akcent i znajdujesz się tutaj - podsumował Eric. - Jesteś żoną Johna Hardinga, z którą tu przybył wiele lat temu.

\- Jesteś mądry i szybko kojarzysz. Owszem jestem, a raczej byłam jego żoną. Ten drań mnie tu zostawił - zdenerwowała się, ale poza podniesionym głosem nic na to nie wskazywało. - Zamknął tutaj i zdecydował się zapomnieć o mnie. Czekałam ponad dwa wieki na zemstę, ale jestem cierpliwa, im dłużej przyjdzie mi czekać, tym sroższa będzie jego kara.

Michael przesunął się bliżej kobiety, stając między nią a Harrisonem. Coś mu tu nie grało i wolał niczym nie ryzykować.

\- Przykro nam, że tak się sprawa dla ciebie potoczyła, ale musimy znaleźć twojego męża lub chociaż jego prace, to ważne.

Aniela założyła ręce na piersi, wpatrując się w czwórkę mężczyzn. Jej twarz ściągnęła się i przedstawiała jedynie pełne skupienie, gdy patrzyła na swoich gości. Nie odzywała się przez chwilę. Im dłużej się w nich wpatrywała, tym bardziej nerwowi się stawali.

\- Nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal brak wam podstawowych manier. Ten świat zaczyna schodzić na psy. Prawdziwi mężczyźni to wymarły gatunek.

Policjant siłą przepchnął się między bratem a starszym Winchesterem. Ukłonił się i posłał kobiecie delikatny uśmiech. Siedziała tu zamknięta od wielu lat, jeśli chcieli uzyskać od niej cokolwiek musieli okazać jej nieco szacunku.

\- Wybacz pani, moi towarzysze są strudzeni i zdenerwowani sytuacją, która nas tu sprowadziła. Jestem Eric Harrison, a to są Michael Samuels oraz Sam i Dean Winchester - wskazał kolejno każdego z mężczyzn. - Przygotowałaś się pani na posiłek ze swoim mężem, będzie to dla mnie zaszczyt, jeśli mogę go zastąpić. Niestety poza wodą i kanapkami nie dysponujemy niczym godnym twojej uwagi.

\- Nie szkodzi, młodzieńcze - wskazała mu krzesło po drugiej stronie stolika. - Spocznij. Będziesz musiał mi wybaczyć, ale nie przyłączę się do posiłku. Nie krępuj się jednak.

Mężczyzna wyciągnął z torby kanapkę i ją odpakował. Ugryzł kawałek i obserwował w ciszy Anielę, nie wypadało mówić z pełnymi ustami.

Sam z kolei zorientował się, dlaczego policjant robi, to co robi. Przesunął się również do przodu, próbując rozładować napięcie, które aż promieniowało od dwóch pozostałych łowców. Chwycił ich za rękawy i pociągnął nieco do tyłu.

\- Nie róbcie niczego głupiego - spojrzał na Deana, a następnie pogroził mu palcem. - I żadnych komentarzy. Też byś chciał towarzystwa, gdybyś spędził samotnie w tej piwnicy 200 lat.

Popatrzył z kolei na Michaela.

\- Zamknijcie się obaj albo przyłączcie do zabawy.

Łowca wypuścił ich i przesunął się w stronę stołu. Uśmiechnął się w stronę kobiety, która zmierzyła go lodowatym wzrokiem. Wyglądało na to, że żadnemu z nich nie uda się wejść w łaski Anieli. Musieli zatem zostawić sprawę w rękach jedynego członka ich grupy, który nie był łowcą. Harrison w spokoju przeżuł swoje drugie śniadanie i skoncentrował całą swoją uwagę na Anieli.

\- Czy również zajmujesz się magią, pani?

\- Proszę mów mi Aniela, albo Angela czy Angie, jak ci wygodnie - oparła łokcie na stole i splotła dłonie opierając na nich lewy policzek. - Tak, praktykowałam magię od zawsze.

\- Jesteś czarownicą? - wypalił zaskoczony Dean. Kobieta skierowała na niego swój wzrok, nie miała zadowolonej miny.

\- Nienawidzę tego określenia. Nigdy nie byłam wiedźmą, zapamiętaj to sobie, używanie mojej mocy na szkodę innym jest nie tylko moralnie nie w porządku, ale i całkowicie poniżej mojej godności. Klątwy są najprymitywniejszą formą magii, brzydzę się nimi. Jestem czarodziejką, rozumiemy się?

\- W pełni - odpowiedział za barta Sam, który zasłonił Deanowi usta, nim ten zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- To dlatego tak dobrze wyglądasz, jak na swoje 600 lat?

Sam westchnął, spacyfikował brata, ale zapomniał o Samuelsie, który miał subtelność cegły. Nie zrobiło to jednak na Anieli najmniejszego wrażenia. Jedyne co zrobiła, to zmrużyła oczy, gdy skoncentrowała swoje spojrzenie na Michaelu.

\- Wyglądam tak dobrze, łowco - wypowiedziała to słowo niczym obelgę. - Głównie dlatego, że nie żyję. Magia może przedłużyć życie, ale ja nigdy nie chciałam korumpować swojego umysłu. Dla twojej informacji umarłam w 1815 roku, mając 63 lata. Niezależnie od tego, jakbyś chciał liczyć, nie mam na karku sześciu wieków, w przeciwieństwie do mojego znienawidzonego małżonka.

\- Jesteś duchem?

\- Gratuluję odkrywczości - sarkazm widocznie był jej ulubioną bronią. – Jak, twoim zdaniem, miałam tu inaczej przetrwać? Tu nie ma nic. Byłam doskonałą czarodziejką, ale nawet ja nie potrafiłam przeżyć tyle czasu w samotności bez jedzenia i wody.

Westchnęła głośno.

\- Głupiejecie wraz z postępem cywilizacji czy jesteście tępi z natury?

Eric odstawił na stół butelkę z wodą i postanowił ratować sytuację. Chrząknął cicho, ale wystarczająco, by czarodziejka zwróciła na niego uwagę.

\- Mówiłaś, Angelo, że oczekujesz swojego męża. Czekasz na niego tak długo, skąd pewność, że wróci? Mógł umrzeć i nawet byś o tym nie wiedziała.

\- Ten drań żyje - odparła z pełną stanowczością. - Gdyby wyzionął ducha, to byście go tu zastali. On tego nie wie, bo mężczyźni nie zauważyliby subtelności nawet wtedy, gdybym mu powiedziała o tym wprost.

Zwróciła głowę w kierunku łowców i posłała im znaczący uśmiech.

\- Niezależnie od jego umów z Piekłem, choćby dopadły go piekielne ogary, jego dusza zawsze skończy tutaj. Dopilnowałam tego.

\- Posiadasz taką moc? - wtrącił się nieoczekiwanie Sam. - To wymaga dużych umiejętności i olbrzymiej wiedzy, aby zabrać demonom coś, co uważają za swoje.

\- Sądzisz, że tak potężny czarodziej, jak mój Janek, związałby się z kimś, kto gubi się w jego świecie? Pod pewnymi względami przewyższałam go - westchnęła ciężko i zapatrzyła się w przestrzeń. - Nie sądzę, aby którykolwiek z was mi uwierzył. Mężczyźni wolą wierzyć, że kobiety są od nich słabsze w każdym aspekcie. Ironią losu jest to, że sama skazałam się na to więzienie, bo byłam młoda i głupia. Na szczęście rozpoznałam pierwsze symptomy znudzenia moją osobą, gdy jeszcze żyłam.

Eric zrobił współczującą minę i wyciągnął ku niej rękę. Powstrzymał się jednak w ostatniej chwili, dotknięcie ducha nie było możliwe. Jeśli Aniela miała im pomóc, trzeba jej było okazać trochę sympatii. Kobieta potrzebowała wyrzucić z siebie swój gniew i rozgoryczenie zgromadzone przez tyle lat.

\- Chcesz o tym opowiedzieć? - zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Owszem. - spojrzała na niego z delikatnym błyskiem w oku. Westchnęła, bardziej dla dramatyzmu niż faktycznej biologicznej potrzeby. - Janek był wiekowym czarodziejem, żył przez wiele lat przede mną. Rozpoznał mój talent, prawdopodobnie moja moc go do mnie zwabiła. Byłam bardzo młoda, zauroczona i bardzo mi pochlebiało, że szlachcic i to uzdolniony magicznie się mną zainteresował. Wkrótce po naszym ślubie przybyliśmy tutaj, bo wyczuliśmy, że nasz dom na wiele lat okryje cień rozpaczy.

Mężczyźni jedynie mimiką twarzy wyrazili swoje zdziwienie. Czarodziejka uśmiechnęła się smutno, gdy wróciła myślami do tamtych wydarzeń.

\- Razem dysponowaliśmy szczątkową prekognicją. Przewidzieliśmy, co stanie się z naszą ojczyzną, więc uciekliśmy. Jednak życie tutaj nie było proste, ludzie różnili się od tego, co znaliśmy. Ameryka miała swoje problemy, ale mogliśmy przynajmniej żyć na uboczu, co było przyczyną naszej samotności. Mimo nacisków konsekwentnie odmawiałam odmładzania się magicznie - skrzywiła się nieznacznie, wszystko wskazywało na to, że ta kwestia była źródłem wielu kłótni i awantur. - Kochałam Janka, poza tym byłam jedyną żywą cząstką domu, który musiał zostawić z sobą. To był mój pomysł, przekonałam go, aby związał moją duszę z jednym ze swoich potężnych artefaktów. Upuścił mi krew, zabrał tyle ile mógł, żeby mnie nie zabić. Nie było to miłe uczucie. Wykorzystał moje życiodajne płyny przy wykuwaniu i obdarzaniu magią Anielicy.

Eric zaryzykował spojrzenie na łowców, Dean wyglądał na znudzonego, ale wspomnienie artefaktu obudziło zainteresowanie na twarzy Sama i Michaela.

\- Powiesz nam, czym jest Anielica? - młodszy Winchester zapytał cicho i łagodnym tonem.

\- Pewnie, ale później, bo inaczej stracę waszą uwagę i nie będę mieć już możliwości marudzenia i narzekania na mój los - westchnęła kolejny raz i podjęła opowieść. - Im więcej miałam lat, tym bardziej Janek tracił zainteresowanie moją osobą. Jestem inteligentna, więc domyśliłam się co to oznacza. Wykorzystałam jeden z jego eksperymentów i wykradłam nieco jego krwi, którą sobie upuścił. Odprawiłam własny rytuał i związałam go z tym stołem.

Poklepała dłonią obrus.

\- Kiedy wreszcie umrze, czeka go przykra niespodzianka, wieczność ze mną i furia rozgniewanej kobiety. Nigdy nie wybaczyłam mu tego, że mnie zabił.

Podniosła się i bez słowa przeszła przez pomieszczenie. Stanęła tuż obok osmalonych śladów na podłodze i bez słowa zaczynała się w nie wpatrywać.

\- Postanowiliśmy się stąd wyprowadzić. Spakowaliśmy wszystko, zostały tylko meble. Wróciłam, żeby się upewnić, że wszystko zabraliśmy i Janek przyszedł ze mną. Zabił mnie sztyletem, który wykuł dla mnie i spalił tu moje ciało. Jedyną rzeczą, która zatrzymała mnie na tym padole była Anielica, która przebiła moje serce.

Westchnęła i wróciła do stolika, przy którym siedział Eric. Mężczyzna przyglądał się podejrzliwie meblowi, gdy Aniela wspomniała, że przywiązała do niego duszę czarodzieja. Uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie i kiwnął jej głową, gdy wróciła na swoje miejsce.

\- Anielica to sztylet, ten który twój mąż wykuł przy użyciu twojej krwi - podsumował krótko. - Mówiłaś, że to artefakt, wybacz moją ciekawość Angelo, ale powiesz mi czy robi coś specjalnego?

\- Powiem ci, bo usiadłeś ze mną przy stole, przy pseudo posiłku i wysłuchałeś mojej historii bez przerywania. Masz nawet maniery, co jest ewidentnym plusem i wyróżnia cię na tle reszty. Anielica rozprasza magię, nie każdą, ale zakłóca przepływ energii magicznej. Jeżeli zaklęcie jest dostatecznie słabe, to może zostać przerwane.

To zwróciło uwagi pozostałej trójki. Michael był rozemocjonowany. Niecierpliwość przebijała się przez każdą inną emocję, która ogarnęła łowcę.

\- Gdzie jest ten sztylet?

Aniela pokręciła głową i westchnęła po raz kolejny. Ponieważ nie oddychała, było to wystarczające świadectwo jej opinii o nich i ich inteligencji. Kobieta spojrzała na Harrisona z wyrazem sympatii na twarzy. Jej usta zadrżały w nieśmiałym uśmiechu.

\- Bardzo mi przykro, Ericu, że zostałeś związany z tak niewychowanymi i niecierpliwymi mężczyznami. To musi być dla ciebie ciężkie.

Szok przeszedł przez twarz policjanta, przez dłuższą chwilę nie potrafił znaleźć słów. Łowcy zostali powstrzymani od jakichkolwiek komentarzy przez Sama. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że czarodziejka nie reaguje na nich najlepiej i jeśli chcą się czegoś dowiedzieć, to Harrison ma największe szanse na uzyskanie odpowiedzi.

\- Widzisz zaklęcie, które nas wiąże? Wiesz jak je zerwać?

\- Owszem Ericu, widzę. Byłam potężną czarodziejką, żyłam u boku jednego z najmądrzejszych magów, jacy chodzili po tym świecie. Wierz mi, znam się na rzeczy.

Policjant wstrzymał oddech, to było to, czego oczekiwał.

\- Przykro mi to mówić, ale nie da się tak po prostu zerwać tej więzi. Ktoś użył waszej krwi w jakimś potężnym rytuale, dla jego wzmocnienia. Magia która was połączyła zniknie tylko, gdy ten rytuał się zakończy, niezależnie od jego wyniku. Ktoś bawi się niezwykle niebezpieczną magią, skoro zdecydował się użyć was.

Aniela spojrzała prosto na Winchesterów.

\- Jeśli chcecie się rozstać to macie dwa wyjścia, czekać aż ktokolwiek czaruje zrobi swoje, albo przerwać rytuał i zaorać ziemię po winowajcy. Tak samo jak ciągnie was do siebie, tak ciągnie was tam, gdzie działają czarownice odprawiające ten rytuał.

\- To dlatego zaciągnęło nas do Maine? Dlatego czuliśmy, że musimy tam być? - szok w głosie Deana był ewidentny.

\- Oczywiście. Wszystko jest częścią rytuału.

Eric wypuścił głośno powietrze przez usta. Było to dla niego bardzo dużo informacji, zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie.

\- Angelo, wiem że czekasz tu, aby zemścić się i uprzykrzyć życie mężowi, kiedy ten umrze. Może jednak samotność po wieki byłaby dla niego wystarczającą karą. Będzie mieć o czym myśleć, patrząc na ślady w miejscu, gdzie spalił twoje ciało i mając świadomość, że go tu uwięziłaś. Pójdź z nami, podziel się z nami swoją wiedzą, wspieraj nas, a my pokażemy ci świat, który znacznie się zmienił od dnia twojej śmierci. Poza tym on będzie zachodzić w głowę w jaki sposób stąd odeszłaś. Dla maga o jego zdolnościach będzie torturą wiedza, że uciekłaś, a on nie może to zrobić.

Czarodziejka przyglądała się obliczu policjanta. Jej twarz rozpogodziła się, a oczy błyszczały radośnie.

\- Oddałabym wszystko, żeby stąd odejść, nawet jeśli musiałabym skończyć z jednym z nich - kiwnęła głową w stronę łowców. - Będę wdzięczna, jeśli mnie stąd zabierzesz, lubię cię, Ericu i jeśli mogłabym wybrać kogoś, z kim zwiedzę świat, to wybrałabym ciebie.

 

><><><><><><

 

Czcigodna uderzyła pięścią w stół. Ogarnęła ją niewyobrażalna furia. Wyszła ze swojej pracowni trzaskając drzwiami. Jej gniew zatrząsł domem. Czarownice zgromadzone w wielkiej sali popatrzyły po sobie. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziały swojej przywódczyni w takim stanie, choć łatwo było ją rozgniewać. Obserwowały drzwi i czekały, aż Czcigodna wejdzie.

W sali najpierw pojawiła się wściekła aura, wszystkie wiedźmy skrzywiły się, bo gniew uderzał w nie z niezwykłą siłą. Pięć sekund później zdenerwowana kobieta wpadła do pomieszczenia. Szybko obrzuciła spojrzeniem zgromadzone, z niezwykłą szybkością podeszła do Justine i spoliczkowała ją.

\- Masz pojęcie co zrobiłaś? - krzyknęła głośno. - Twoja ambicja mogła właśnie skazać nas na śmierć. Tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz, że pragniesz zniszczyć sabat, który dał mi władzę.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz - Justine pogładziła czerwony policzek, z trudem przychodziło jej ukrywać furię w głosie. - Masz urojenia.

Czcigodna zmrużyła oczy, nie mogła pozwolić sobie na poddanie się emocjom. Justine była od niej silniejsza, o czym wiedziały obie, nie mogła doprowadzić do bezpośredniej konfrontacji, bo nie miałaby szans. Musiała załatwić to w inny sposób, na szczęście dla niej, Justine nie doceniała jej.

\- Pozwoliłaś Szlachetnym zlokalizować Czarodziejkę, która teraz im służy. Ignorancja, którą się odznaczali, była dla  nas istotna. Gdy nie wiedzieli, co się dzieje, łatwiej było nimi manipulować i pchać na ścieżkę, którą im przeznaczyłyśmy.

Pozostałe czarownice zaczęły szeptać między sobą. Niepokój przetoczył się przez salę.

\- Teraz dzięki tobie będą wiedzieć, co się dzieje. To krwawe diamenty, nie będą siedzieć i patrzeć jak odprawiamy rytuał, przybędą tu i nas zniszczą. Zabiją nie tylko mnie, ale i każdą czarownicę w tym sabacie. Wydałaś na nas wyrok śmierci.

\- Jak śmiesz oskarżać mnie o coś takiego. To oszczerstwa w najczystszej formie. Chcesz się mnie pozbyć, bo sądzisz, że jestem dla ciebie zagrożeniem.

Czcigodna nie odezwała się, patrząc czarownicy prosto w oczy, sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła z niej foliowy worek. Wzrok Justine skoncentrował się na nim. Zbladła, gdy rozpoznała pukiel włosów, który wręczyła Crowley’owi.

\- Dopuściłaś się zdrady stanu. To już nie zamach na lidera, który jest akceptowalny w naszych kręgach, to zamach na nas wszystkie. Domagam się zwołania Trybunału.

Szczęki opadły niemal każdej kobiecie w pomieszczeniu. Trybunał oznaczał, że Czcigodna chciała nie tylko banicji, ale i wyrwania magii. Nie było większej kary dla czarownicy, która na wieczność traciła swoją moc i możliwość rzucania zaklęć.

\- Stanowisz dla nas zagrożenie - wiedźmy zaczęły się zbierać za Justine, wiedziała, że nie ma szans ich pokonać. - Do czasu swojego procesu pozostaniesz w izolacji.

\- Nie zrobisz mi tego. Trybunał nie nakazał odzierania z magii od kilku wieków. Nie odważą się tego zrobić komuś takiemu jak ja. - Justine ciskała wzrokiem gromy w kierunku Czcigodnej, która jedynie westchnęła.

\- Wydałaś na siebie wyrok i jesteś za głupia, by zdać sobie z tego sprawę. Ten sabat powinien święcić dzień, w którym przestałaś nim rządzić. Zabrać ją.

Nie spojrzała na nią, gdy czarownica została spacyfikowana i wyprowadzona z sali. Przywódczyni nadal drżała ze złości, gdy dołączyła do niej Urszula.

\- Pani, wszystko w porządku?

\- Nie, nie jest w porządku i nie będzie. Właśnie ruszyłam na wojnę na dwa fronty. To będzie bardzo trudna walka, z której muszę wyjść zwycięsko, inaczej mój żywot zakończy się w niezwykle bolesny sposób.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anielska cierpliwość - idiom oznaczający: mieć ogromną cierpliwość; być bardzo wyrozumiałym, mieć zrozumienie dla czyichś błędów


	4. Więzień sumienia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział bez bety.

Było ciemno. Cela, w której się znajdował nie posiadała żadnego okna. Wrzucono go do tej dziury kilka tygodni wcześniej i wszystko czego pragnął, to żeby o nim zapomniano. Nie było mu to dane. W ciasnym pomieszczeniu nie było niczego, ot trzy ściany, sufit, podłoga z twardego kamienia i kraty z grubego, jak przypuszczał specjalnie wzmocnionego, metalu. Gdzieś w oddali otworzyły się drzwi, na ten dźwięk momentalnie się skulił, bo jedyne osoby, które go odwiedzały poddawały go najróżniejszym torturom.

Wszystko go bolało, rany cięte już nie krwawiły, ale przy każdym ruchu przypominały o tym, co mu zrobiono zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. Chwycił się za brzuch i przyciągnął kolana do piersi. Formujące się na całym tułowiu siniaki, utrudniały odpoczynek na twardej i zimnej podłodze. Czuł się zaszczuty i jednocześnie zdradzony. Był zmęczony, rwały go mięśnie, stawy w ramionach zostały niemal wyrwane. Kulił się bezradnie w kącie, każdy ruch zsyłał fale bólu w najróżniejsze zakamarki ciała, o których nie miał pojęcia, że mogą boleć.

Nigdy w swoim życiu nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek spotka go coś takiego. Był lojalny, robił co do niego należało i wierzył w to, co robił. Problemy pojawiły się, gdy zaczął myśleć samodzielnie i zakwestionował słuszność sprawy, której dotychczas był wierny. Teraz siedział zamknięty w celi, bo odmawiał powrotu do dawnych praktyk i w konsekwencji zniszczenia tego, co kochał i bronił przez ostatnie osiem lat.

Usłyszał echo czyichś kroków i instynktownie skulił się jeszcze bardziej. Miał silną wolę, ale cięgi jakie znosił były dla niego zbyt dużym obciążeniem. Bał się, że to tylko kwestia czasu nim się podda. Na razie jednak nie załamał się, upór i wiara w słuszność swoich wyborów to ostatnie, co mu pozostało, pomimo protestów niemo wygłaszanych przez jego ciało. Nie podniósł głowy, gdy ktoś zatrzymał się przed jego celą. Przełknął ślinę, nie czuł się gotowy na to, co miało niechybnie nadejść.

\- Co oni ci zrobili?

Ktoś zapytał delikatnym tonem pełnym przerażenia. Rozpoznał ten głos, z trudem podniósł głowę i skoncentrował spojrzenie na kobiecie, która do niego przyszła. Spuchnięta lewa powieka i ogólna ciemność panująca w więzieniu nie ułatwiała mu sprawy. Nie potrzebował jednak wzroku, by wiedzieć, kto przyszedł.

\- Ariel. Nie powinno cię tu być.

\- Ciebie też nie. To co się dzieje… - urwała, nie bardzo wiedziała jak sformułować swoje myśli. - Przyszłam cię uwolnić, musisz uciekać.

\- Dowiedzą się, że mi pomogłaś i ukarzą - zaprotestował. Nie mógł jej narazić na takie niebezpieczeństwo, nie był tego warty. - Najlepiej będzie, jak zapomnisz o mnie.

\- Nie jestem sama, są inni, którzy zaczęli wątpić. Twój upór i ślepa wiara w tych ludzi dała nam dużo do myślenia - otworzyła kratę i weszła do środka. - Pomogę ci się stąd wydostać. Zaufaj mi, wiem co robię.

Przyklęknęła przed nim, delikatnie dotknęła jego twarzy. Pozwoliła przepłynąć między nimi swojej uzdrawiającej mocy. Westchnął, gdy ból się przytłumił, choć nie zniknął całkowicie. Ariel uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Nie mamy czasu do stracenia - wyprostowała się i pociągnęła go do góry za mniej zranione ramię. - Uciekajmy stąd Castielu.

 

><><><><><><

 

Eric kończył właśnie śniadanie, gdy do kuchni wszedł Sam. Policjant szybko przełknął co miał w ustach, pozbierał używane przed siebie naczynia i wstawił je do zlewu.

\- Później wrócę i pozmywam.

Rzucił przez ramię i pospiesznie wyszedł, mijając się w drzwiach z Deanem, który zszedł mu z drogi bez żadnych protestów.

\- Coś się stało? - skierował swoje pytanie do brata, który właśnie nalewał sobie kawę.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale przypuszczam, że źle mu tutaj i jest rozdarty wewnętrznie. Zjada go od środka, że jest zmuszony przebywać w naszym towarzystwie - westchnął, nie chciał tego poruszać, ale uznał, że Dean musi zrozumieć, by uniknąć nieprzyjemnych sytuacji. - Uważa, że powinniśmy skończyć w więzieniu za to co zrobiliśmy.

\- Nie winię go, czasami sam tak myślę.

Mruknął ponuro Dean. Miał podły humor, bo kończył mu się alkohol. Ostatnim razem, gdy próbował go uzupełnić pozostali bardzo długo gapili się na niego bez słowa. Mógł tolerować dezaprobujące spojrzenie Sama, ale gdy patrzyli na niego w ten sposób trzej mężczyźni i duch, zaczynał się zastanawiać, co z nim jest nie tak. Łowca otworzył lodówkę i zajrzał do środka. Wyciągnął jakiś pojemnik z chińszczyzną i powąchał zawartość, uznał, że nadaje się do zjedzenia i zajął miejsce przy stole. Nie zdążył nawet spróbować, gdy do kuchni wszedł Samuels i usiadł naprzeciw niego, wpatrując się intensywnie w jego twarz. Na szczęście nic nie było w stanie odebrać mu apetytu. Zapytał więc z pełnymi ustami.

\- Co?

Michael długo mu się przypatrywał, spojrzał również na Sama, który opierał się o szafki kuchenne delektując się swoją kawą. Łowca zagryzł wargę, widać było, że waha się powiedzieć, co ma na myśli.

\- Słyszałem, że jesteście dobrzy. Rozwiązujecie każdą sprawę i odnosicie sukcesy. Dlatego bardzo mnie zaskakuje wasza pasywność. Nowa i nieco wyniosła koleżanka Erica powiedziała co się dzieje, a my od dwóch dni, nie robimy nic innego jak siedzimy na tyłku i patrzymy się na siebie. Nie powinniśmy czegoś zrobić?

\- Nie mamy czego zrobić - odparł niechętnie Sam, jego również zaczynała denerwować bezczynność. Nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, co musi czuć Dean. - Nawet wtedy, gdy odsunięto go od sprawy, po naszej ostatecznej konfrontacji, Eric się interesował postępami policji. Nie znaleziono żadnych śladów. Worki Złych Uroków, jedyny ślad pozostawiony przez wiedźmy, nie wyróżniały się niczym szczególnym. My tam wrócić nie możemy, bo nas szukają, a Harrison ma zbyt małą siłę przebicia, by zrobić cokolwiek oficjalnymi kanałami, a wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że inaczej nie będzie próbować.

Dean we względnym spokoju przeżuwał swój ryż z kurczakiem w pięciu smakach. Też był rozdarty wewnętrznie, z jednej strony siedzenie i nic nierobienie było kompletnie nie w jego stylu, a z drugiej mógł przynajmniej się napić i rozczulać nad własnymi porażkami. Był żałosny i całkowicie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Musiał koniecznie uzupełnić swój barek, aby o tym zapomnieć.

\- Musimy czekać - odezwał się w końcu między jednym kęsem a drugim. - Najnowszy dodatek do naszej drużyny…

Skrzywił się, gdy tylko to powiedział, ale taka była prawda

\- Nasza martwa czarownica stwierdziła, że będzie nas ciągnąć w rejony działań tych złych czarownic. Jak na razie nic nie czuję, chyba że któryś z nich i żaden się tym nie podzielił. Co wobec tego mamy robić?

Pytanie było sensowne, niestety spotkało się jedynie z milczeniem. Żaden z mężczyzn, nie miał dobrych pomysłów, za to mnóstwo absurdalnych i niesamowicie głupich.

\- Chcę zabrać Erica na jakiś wypad - odpowiedział w końcu Michael. - Angela powiedziała, że kilka dni odseparowania nie powinno stanowić większego problemu dla nikogo. Musicie widzieć, że gryzie go sumienie. W normalnych okolicznościach zawiadomiłby władze i doskonale zdajecie sobie z tego sprawę. Potrzebuje od was odpocząć, góra pięć dni, wrócimy, gdyby coś się działo. Weźmiemy ze sobą wiedźmę, jeśli ma wam to poprawić humor.

Aniela nagle pojawiła się w kuchni tuż obok Samuelsa. Nie miała zadowolonej miny. Mężczyźni nie przyzwyczaili się jeszcze, że mogła pojawić się ot tak i to w całkiem sporej odległości od Anielicy, którą Eric nosił przy sobie.

\- Też cię nie lubię - odezwała się do Michaela - ale widziałam gorszych od ciebie, więc nie będę zbytnio narzekać. Niemniej jeśli nie zaczniesz okazywać mi szacunku, to jestem w stanie uprzykrzyć ci życie. Pamiętaj, że nie żyję, także mam czas i fantazję, aby zrobić niejedno.

\- Mów tak dalej, a przekonam mojego szwagra - położył znaczny nacisk na ostatnie słowo - żeby wrzucił cię w jakąś dziurę i zapomniał o tobie.

\- Już widzę, jak to robisz - machnęła od niechcenia ręką. - Jestem dla was użyteczna i doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Poza tym nudziłbyś się beze mnie. Nie miałbyś z kim wymieniać obelg. Drażni cię fakt, że nie możesz zastraszyć mnie fizycznie, bo przewyższam cię intelektualnie.

Winchesterowie zaśmiali się krótko. Dean zakrztusił się swoim posiłkiem i właśnie wykaszlał ziarenka ryżu, które wpadły mu do tchawicy. Nagle zorientował się, że obserwują go wszyscy zgromadzeni.

\- Usiądź normalnie - krzyknęła na niego Aniela i odruchowo wyprostował się. - Zwłaszcza w twoim wieku, powinieneś dbać o swój kręgosłup, dyski często wypadają w najmniej odpowiednich momentach i uważaj jak jesz. Zadławienie się, to nie jest godna forma śmierci dla nikogo, a zwłaszcza dla łowcy.

\- Wiesz co? - odezwał się do Samuelsa, gdy ledwie zdążył opanował swój kaszel. - Zabierz ją ode mnie najdalej jak tylko możesz. Będę niezmiernie wdzięczny.

Michael uśmiechnął się szeroko do niego, kiwnął głową Samowi, który wyglądał, jakby mu ulżyło. Samuels rzucił do nich przez ramię.

\- To do zobaczenia za pięć dni - i teatralnie konspiracyjnym szeptem zwrócił się do Anieli. - Mówiłem, że się nam uda.

Wystawił pięść w kierunku ducha z zamiarem przybicia z nią żółwika. Spotkał się jedynie ze zdziwionym spojrzeniem, opuścił więc rękę i westchnął z rezygnacją.

\- Muszę cię nauczyć paru rzeczy, Czarodziejko.

 

><><><><><><

 

Czcigodna otarła pot z czoła. Ona i pięć innych czarownic oddychały ciężko z wysiłku. Wokół nich unosił się mocny zapach kadzidła, mięty oraz krwi.

\- Czy to wystarczy? - zapytała jedna, której przekrwione oczy zamykały się co chwilę. Walczyła z sobą, aby nie zasnąć na siedząco w obecności przywódczyni Sabatu.

\- Musi. Zrobiłyśmy wszystko co w naszej mocy. Teraz pozostaje czekać i wypatrywać potencjalnego zagrożenia.

\- Nigdy w historii naszego Sabatu nie było potrzeby rzucać tak potężnego i wysysającego energię zaklęcia. To na pewno było potrzebne?

Najmłodsza z nich, zaledwie dwudziestoletnia wiedźma, zapytała niepewnym głosem. Czcigodna jej nie winiła, była jedynie rozdarta między rozczarowaniem z olbrzymiej niewiedzy czarownicy a dumną związaną z poczuciem lojalności, które zmusiło młodą wiedźmę do uczestnictwa w tym zaklęciu i włożenia w niego całej energii.

\- Tak, to było konieczne. Postawiłyśmy barierę, która skutecznie nas ukryła przed każdą formą magii. Szlachetni nas tu nie znajdą i dlatego powinniśmy przeczekać i wstrzymać nasze działania, dopóki nie będziemy mieć pewności, że możemy ruszyć dalej z planowaniem.

To było o tyle istotne, że łowcy wyczuwali miejsca, gdzie działały. Ciągnęło ich tam, bo magia zawsze dążyła do połączenia tego, co miało stanowić jedną całość. Wcześniej nie stanowiło to problemu, bo wybrani nie mieli pojęcia co i dlaczego czują. Teraz mieli więcej świadomości i szukaliby miejsca, gdzie przyciąganie jest największe, bo właśnie tam odbywał się rytuał. Szlachetni nie mogli pojawić się wcześniej niż zostało to zaplanowane, skończyłoby się to katastrofą

Postawienie bariery wyczerpało ich siły. Musiały się jednak zabezpieczyć, jeśli chciały mieć gwarancję bezpieczeństwa. Każdy błąd mógł je drogo kosztować. Nie była to łatwa decyzja, ale Czcigodna podjęła ją bez mrugnięcia okiem. Nie mogła wykorzystać całej siły Sabatu, bo Justnie i to jak daleko posunęła się w swoim planie, nadal pozostawało zagadką. Nikt nie mógł gwarantować, że nic im nie grozi. Liczyła, że kalkulacje magii potrzebnej do utrzymania magicznej tarczy są poprawne, inaczej czekała ich przykra niespodzianka. Westchnęła, włożyła w to zaklęcie, więcej swojej energii niż powinna.

Teraz mimo zmęczenia nie planowała odpoczywać. Było ważne, aby Justine została uznana za winną i ona musiała tego dopilnować. Zasady i kodeks moralny czarownic były niezwykle płynne. Nie było jasno określonych zasad, bo wiedźmy ogólnie nie żyły dobrze z innymi. Przywódczyni musiała zadbać, aby starsza czarownica nie narobiła więcej problemów niż do tej pory. Dlatego niezwykle ważne było, aby Trybunał zarządził odpowiednią karę.

Czcigodna uważała, że śmierć jest najlepszym wyjściem, niestety wiedźmy to mściwe i okrutne suki. Jeśli uznają Justine za winną, to będą chciały żeby cierpiała i to długo. Odebranie mocy i wyrzucenie z sabatu uznawano za najgorszą możliwą karę. Przywódczyni nie zgadzała się z tym. Żywa czarownica, nawet bez mocy,  może mącić w niewyobrażalny sposób, jeśli jest odpowiednio zdeterminowana, zwłaszcza gdy nie ma już nic do stracenia.

\- Pani, czy czekanie jest rozsądne? Rytuał wymaga… - zaczęła młoda czarownica.

\- Doskonale wiem, czego wymaga - Czcigodna znacząco podniosła głos. - Nasza obecna sytuacja nie daje żadnej z was prawa do kwestionowania moich decyzji. Włożyłam wiele pracy w przygotowania. Wiem co robić.

Podniosła się z trudem, choć próbowała zamaskować swoje zmęczenie. Dwa dni nieustannego czarowania i splatania magicznych wzorów odcisnął na niej swoje piętno. Musiała się położyć, ale najpierw potrzebowała odnaleźć Urszulę, gra jeszcze się nie zakończyła.

 

><><><><><><

 

Castiel uciekał. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wkrótce odkryją jego ucieczkę i będą go szukać. Musiał zniknąć z radaru, co nie było proste. Nie był pewien, gdzie się znajdował. Ariel nie chciała ryzykować głównego wyjścia, przejście nie byłoby możliwe przy takiej ochronie. W efekcie znajdował się gdzieś w polu, które mogło znajdować się gdziekolwiek. Anioł nie tracił ani chwili i skierował się w stronę zabudowań, które zauważył na horyzoncie.   

Nie chciał używać swoich mocy. Teleportacja byłaby dość użyteczna, ale należało unikać zwracania na siebie uwagi, zwłaszcza, że będą go szukać. Musiał się przed tym zabezpieczyć. Rozpiął sobie koszulę, która znacznie ucierpiała w niebiańskiej niewoli. Znalezionym kamieniem zranił się w palec. Krew wykorzystał jako atrament do narysowania enochiańskich symboli, by zniknąć z anielskiego radaru.

Budynki w oddali okazały się farmą. Grupa ludzi, która zapewne tam mieszkała, prowadziła właśnie prace polowe i przygotowywała grunt najprawdopodobniej pod zasiew kukurydzy. Jeden z mężczyzn zauważył go i krzyknął coś do pozostałych. Wszyscy przerwali swoją pracę i zbili się ciasną grupę, wpatrując się w Castiela. Widać było, że nie wiedzieli, co powinni zrobić. Ktoś odbiegł od pozostałych i zniknął w budynku mieszkalnym. Reszta pozostała na miejscu, ale bacznie obserwowała zbliżającego się anioła.

Castiel miał na tyle instynktu samozachowawczego, że zatrzymał się kilka metrów od najbliższego mężczyzny. Mrużył oczy, bo słońce świeciło mu prosto w twarz. Pochylił się i zaczął głośno oddychać przez usta. Podjął wszelkie starania, żeby wyglądać jak zmęczony i zagubiony człowiek. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że przestraszeni ludzie rzadko myślą racjonalnie, a to prowadzi do kłopotów.

\- Chciałbym zadzwonić, proszę.

Ledwie skończył mówić, a brakujący członek grupy wybiegł z domu ze strzelbą i wycelował w Castiela. Drżały mu ręce ściskające broń.

\- Nie ruszaj się, bo strzelę.

Widać było, że wszyscy są zdenerwowani i nie wiedzieli jak powinni się zachować w tej sytuacji. Niepewność zawisła w powietrzu, nie było najmniejszej wątpliwości, że mężczyźni nie są skłonni do jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Anioł nie był pewien dlaczego tak się dzieje, potrzebował jednak skontaktować się z Winchesterami, musiał ich ostrzec przed grożącym im niebezpieczeństwem. Postanowił być bardziej zdecydowany w swoich działaniach i postąpił krok do przodu. W konsekwencji poczuł impet uderzenia, gdy robotnik wystrzelił mu w pierś. Cas spojrzał w dół, śrut powoli został wypchnięty z rany. Zgromadzeni obserwowali go z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Nie ma powodu do ataku - bezskutecznie próbował uspokoić zgromadzonych. - Chcę tylko dostępu do telefonu.

Jego słowa nie odniosły żadnego skutku. Mężczyźni odsunęli się od niego, a strzelec ponownie przeładował strzelbę. Nim jednak zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Castiel szybko się do niego przysunął. Chwycił lufę i bez większego wysiłku skierował broń w dół. Następnie przyłożył dwa palce do czoła robotnika, pozbawiając go przytomności. Pozostali nawet nie czekali, tylko rzucili się do ucieczki. Anioł westchnął głośno i skrzywił się w bezradności. W końcu krzyknął za uciekającymi.

\- Ja tylko chciałem zadzwonić.

 

><><><><><><

 

Winchesterowie przyjechali tak szybko jak się dało. Wycieczka do Nebraski przebiegła bez większych problemów. Dean czuł wielką ulgę, gdy Castiel w końcu się z nimi skontaktował. Nie podobało mu się, że anioł nie chciał powiedzieć, co działo się z nim podczas nieobecności. Łowca czuł w kościach, że te “anielskie sprawy”, którymi się zajmował, narobiły jedynie kłopotów.

Impala zatrzymała się pod adresem, który podał im program namierzający. Byli nieco zdziwieni, że anioł wybrał zamieszkałą lokalizację, zwykle wolał odosobnione miejsca. Obecność ludzi przeważnie znaczyła, że nie groziło im nic strasznego. Wysiedli i rozejrzeli się. Na farmie nie było wielu robotników, ale wystarczająco, by poczuć się nieco nieswojo. Skierowali się w stronę najbliższego, który wytarł ręce w niezbyt czystą ścierkę, gdy tylko się zbliżyli.

\- Wy pewnie do niego - położył bardzo mocny nacisk na ostatni wyraz.

Sam tylko kiwnął głową. Robotnik machnął ręką w kierunku stojących na uboczu zabudowań gospodarczych.

\- On jest gdzieś tam. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyście go stąd zabrali.

Nie poświęcił braciom więcej uwagi i wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia grzebiąc w silniku jakiejś maszyny. Łowcy ruszyli we wskazanym kierunku uważnie się rozglądając. Nic jednak nie wskazywało na pułapkę. Odebrało im mowę, gdy stanęli w drzwiach magazynu, w którym usłyszeli jak ktoś się porusza.

Pomieszczenie było dość obszerne, ale zawalone najróżniejszymi sprzętami, narzędziami i częściami maszyn, które zapewne pamiętały lepszy czasy. Po przeciwnej stronie od wejścia, niemal w samym rogu, stał Castiel, który malował na ścianie sigile. Te, które łowcy rozpoznali, były antyanielskie. Nie zareagował, gdy łowcy weszli do środka, zbyt zajęty był znakowaniem pomieszczenia.

\- Przytulnie tutaj - powiedział w końcu Dean. - Jak dla mnie przydałoby się więcej krzeseł, ale skoro tobie tu się podoba…

Anioł odwrócił się tak gwałtownie, że mężczyźni zdziwili się, że czegoś sobie nie skręcił.

\- Co wy tu robicie? Zabroniłem wam przyjeżdżać  - wyraz jego twarzy był poważny. - Grozi wam wielkie niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Wspominałeś coś przez telefon - Sam był całkowicie poważny. - Uznaliśmy jednak, że będzie lepiej, gdy wyjaśnisz nam wszystko dokładnie. Co się stało?

\- Anioły was szukają - odpowiedział Castiel z pełną siłą.

\- To coś nowego? - Dean założył ręce na piersi i obserwował przyjaciela, który czarnym markerem poprawiał jaką linię na sigilu, który starał się dokończyć.

\- Nie rozumiecie - odwrócił się w końcu w ich stronę. - Wezwali mnie i uwięzili. Chcą waszej śmierci, bo uważają, że macie za dużą wiedzę i umiejętności, które mogą być niebezpieczne dla Nieba. Obwiniają mnie o to.

\- Cas - Dean próbował uspokoić anioła, który był niezwykle zdenerwowany. -  Twoi pierzaści kumple już niejednokrotnie próbowali nas wykorzystać lub usunąć. Dla nas to po prostu kolejny wtorek.

Castiel wypuścił głośno powietrze i pokręcił głową. Wyglądało na to, że bez pełnej historii niczego nie osiągnie. Bracia musieli zrozumieć ogrom zagrożenia.

\- Wszyscy zostaliśmy wezwani. Każdy anioł dostał rozkaz powrotu do Nieba, ci którzy tego nie zrobili, zostali uznani za renegatów i wrogów publicznych. Niebiosa ponownie się zjednoczyły, bo muszą być silne. Istnieje przekonanie, że powinniśmy całkowicie wycofać się z Ziemi i wieść spokojny żywot.

Urwał i przejechał wzrokiem po symbolach, które pieczołowicie rysował. Poprawił tu i ówdzie jakąś kreskę.

\- Anioły wierzą, że muszą zabezpieczyć swoją egzystencję poprzez wyeliminowanie wszelkich możliwych zagrożeń. Uważają, że wy jesteście jednym z nich, bo już niejednokrotnie pokrzyżowaliście nasze plany, nawet wtedy, gdy rządzili nami archaniołowie.

Urwał po raz kolejny, przesunął się kilka kroków w bok i zaczął rysować kolejny sigil, który był dla braci nieznany. Anioł westchnął i skrzywił się nieznacznie nim kontynuował.

\- Ponieważ łączą nas zażyłe relacje, uznano, że mam największe szanse powodzenia w pozbawieniu was życia. Niebu niezwykle zależy na waszej śmierci - spojrzał wreszcie na braci. - Torturowali mnie przez ostatnie tygodnie. Uciekłem, ale niebezpieczeństwo wciąż istnieje, nie powinniśmy się spotykać. Najlepszym wyjściem będzie, jak rozejdziemy się w różne strony.

-Na waszym miejscu bym go słuchała .

Łowcy odwrócili się. Do szopy weszło pięć osób. Sądząc po ich zachowaniu, to niewątpliwie były anioły. Na twarzy Castiela pojawił się trudny do zidentyfikowania grymas.

\- Ariel. Jak mnie znalazłaś?

 

><><><><><><

 

Nie było to najlepsze piwo, jakie miał w ustach. Łowca spojrzał na kufel krytycznie, ale ostatecznie uznał, że szkoda mu wydanych pieniędzy i przechylił naczynie do dna. Naprzeciw niego siedział Eric, który wpatrywał się w resztki piany po swoim napoju. Obok siedziała Aniela z grymasem niezadowolenia na twarzy. Wyglądało na to, że nie podoba jej się bar, do którego weszli. Michael musiał sobie ciągle przypominać, że kobieta nigdy nie miała okazji zobaczyć tego typu przybytku i sądząc po dezaprobującym spojrzeniu rzucanym na wszystko dookoła, nie było to coś, czego żałowała. Samuels powstrzymał się od jakichkolwiek komentarzy i szturchnął butem Harrisona pod stolikiem.

\- Wiem, że masz poczucie winy. Porozmawiajmy na ten temat, to może ci ulży.

\- Nie ma o czym rozmawiać - nie podniósł wzroku znad swojego kufla. - Nie jestem zadowolony, ale poza tym wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Gówno prawda - o dziwo był to wybuch Anieli. - Jesteśmy razem dość krótko, ale nawet ja widzę, że coś się dzieje. Cierpisz, bo zostałeś zmuszony zrobić coś, co nie zgadza się z tobą moralnie. To dlatego twoje sumienie nie daje ci spać po nocach i nie jesteś w stanie spojrzeć tamtym dwóm w twarz bez uczucia rezygnacji i frustracji jednocześnie.

Eric nie odzywał się przez chwilę. W końcu odpiął sztylet, który nosił przy pasie i rzucił go razem z pochwą w stronę Michaela. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać, policjant ruszył w kierunku łazienek. Czarodziejka była jednocześnie zawiedziona, jak i wdzięczna, że ją zostawiono.

\- To nie działa - mruknął łowca pod nosem.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl - upomniała go kobieta. - To jest tak głupi pomysł, że nawet nie jestem w stanie wymyślić do niego adekwatnego porównania, aby ukazać niedorzeczność tego planu.

\- Może tego właśnie mu potrzeba, inaczej nie zrozumie - upierał się przy swoim.

\- I wzięcie go na polowanie w takim stanie mu pomoże? Jeśli chcesz jego śmierci, to są prostsze i mniej bolesne sposoby, mógłbyś go zatłuc młotkiem na przykład.

\- Nie widzisz, że on się rozpada? - znacząco podniósł głos, ale zaraz go zniżył. - Sądziłem, że jesteś w stanie rozpoznać tego typu rzeczy. Zakładam, że wiesz coś na ten temat z własnego doświadczenia. W końcu spędziłaś samotnie dwieście lat w piwnicy, w której zostawił cię mąż. Żeby rozwiązać rozterki Erica, trzeba go zmusić, aby spojrzał na to wszystko z nieco innej perspektywy. Nasz świat ma wiele odcieni szarości i on musi to zaakceptować.

\- Sądziłam, że wraz z upływem czasu mężczyźni będą nieco mniej upośledzeni emocjonalnie - potarła czoło i westchnęła teatralnie. - Czemu jesteście tak bardzo przeciwni rozmawianiu? Wydaje mi się, że to najlepszy sposób na rozwiązywanie problemów i  pokazanie odmiennej strony każdego zagadnienia.

\- Czy ja wyglądam ci na kogoś, kto wie jak rozmawiać z innymi? - pochylił się w jej stronę wskazując siebie palcem. - Faceci działają, mamy to wpisane w nasze DNA, z gadania jeszcze nic dobrego nie wynikło. Poza tym rozmowa nic nie da, on musi zobaczyć na własne oczy jak to jest. Łatwiej wtedy zrozumie, że świat nie jest czarno biały.

Aniela patrzyła na Michaela przez dłuższą chwilę. Jej twarz nie wyrażała niczego, głównie dlatego, że kobieta nie pozwalała sobie na robienie niezbyt atrakcyjnych min. Zmrużyła jedynie oczy.

\- Wolisz zatem zignorować jego osobiste preferencje. Przypomnij mi, ile razy w przeszłości odmówił tobie i twojej siostrze, gdy proponowaliście mu współpracę? - Michael chrząknął, ale nie odpowiedział. - Zamierz zaciągnąć go na polowanie, gdy niepewność i wyrzuty sumienia zżerają go od środka. Jego pierwsze starcie z nadnaturalnym zagrożeniem ma być na nim wymuszone, gdy nie jest w pełni sprawny mentalnie. Nie, absolutnie nie widzę w tym nic niebezpiecznego, toż to najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

\- Pomyśleć, że uwielbiałem twoje złośliwości. Teraz już wiem, że wolę je zdecydowanie bardziej, gdy nie są skierowane na mnie - oparł się na krześle, na którym siedział i założył ręce na piersi. - No dobra, rozumiem co chcesz powiedzieć i faktycznie, ten pomysł jest głupi.  Martwię się o niego, jeśli będzie to trzymać w sobie, to źle się to dla niego skończy.

\- Na twoim miejscu martwiłabym się raczej o to, że Eric mnie z tobą zostawił i długo nie wraca z łazienki.

 

><><><><><><

 

Anioły stały chwilę zdezorientowane. Popatrzyły po sobie ze zdziwionymi wyrazami twarzy. Dwóch z nich wyciągnęło anielskie ostrza i najprawdopodobniej czekały na rozkaz.

\- Co zrobiłeś, Castielu? - ton Ariel pozbawiony był jakiegokolwiek wyrazu.

\- Zabezpieczyłem tyły moim przyjaciołom i zagwarantowałem, że nikt za nimi nie podąży, choć to raczej skutek uboczny - zdobył się na delikatny uśmiech samozadowolenia. - Wiele można powiedzieć o mnie i mojej naiwności, ale wiem jak działają sprawy w Niebie. Zapominasz, że byliśmy przyjaciółmi, znam cię o wiele lepiej niż ci się wydaje.

\- Zaskakujące. Wiedziałeś, że cię wypuściliśmy, nawet to, że cię śledziliśmy, a i tak ściągnąłeś tu Winchesterów - anielica pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się złowrogo. - Może nie jesteś tak do końca stracony, jak mi się wydawało, skoro doprowadziłeś nas do nich.

Postąpiła krok w jego kierunku, Dean momentalnie chwycił go za łokieć i pociągnął w tył.

\- Masz silną wolę, to muszę ci przyznać. Nie wiedziałam jednak, że jesteś typem samobójcy.

\- Cas, co się dzieje? - Sam wyciągnął swój pistolet, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że wiele nim nie wskóra.  - O czym ona mówi?

\- Zagrałem w ich grę. Wiedziałem, że to podstęp, więc odegrałem swoją rolę jak należy. Nie przewidziałem tylko, że się pojawicie, mówiłem wam, że macie się przyczaić. Utrudniacie mój plan.

\- Znasz nas przecież - wtrącił Dean. - Nie mogliśmy cię tak zostawić.

\- Jeśli twój plan przewidywał samotne starcie z pięcioma przeciwnikami, to był to głupi plan - dodał Sam nie spuszczając wzroku z grupy stojącej przed nimi.

\- To takie urocze - przerwała im Ariel nieprzyjemnym głosem.

Obrzuciła spojrzeniem ściany. Sigile pokrywały każdą wolną powierzchnię i się powtarzały.

\- Jest nas ośmioro, nie wszyscy wyjdą stąd żywi, jeśli dojdzie do walki. Możemy sobie tego oszczędzić, wszyscy możemy udać się do Nieba.

\- To bardzo miła propozycja - odpowiedział Sam, celując do niej ze swojej Beretty. - Wydaje mi się, że nasze ciała nie przetrwałoby tej podróży, a ja wolałbym jeszcze nie umierać. Jestem niezmiernie przywiązany do swojej egzystencji i jego też.

Wskazał kciukiem Deana.

\- Jesteście ludźmi, prędzej czy później opuścicie ten padół łez. Nie lepiej zrobić to wtedy, gdy jesteście młodzi i naciąganie piękni? Zagwarantuję wam nawet, że wasze dusze tam pozostaną. Castiel, jako wierny żołnierz, będzie mógł was nawet odwiedzać. Czyż to nie idealne rozwiązanie problemu?

Ariel nie patrzyła na nich, gdy to mówiła. Przeszukiwała ściany szukając czegoś konkretnego i nie mogła tego znaleźć. Wywoływało to u niej sporą frustrację, co objawiało się zmarszczonym czołem.

\- Gdzie to jest Castielu? - zapytała w końcu nieprzyjemnym tonem.

\- Coś nie tak? - głos anioła niósł ze sobą nikłe echo sympatii. - Czujesz się bezbronna? To musi być dla ciebie straszny cios, zawsze byłaś ambitna, przypuszczam, że irytuje cię bardzo, że czujesz się całkowicie bezsilna.

\- Jesteście w mniejszości - postąpiła krok do przodu i dobyła swego ostrza. - Po waszej śmierci i tak znajdę ten sigil i go złamię. Nic w ten sposób nie osiągniesz, tylko chwilowo odsuniesz nieuniknione. Jesteś tak samo słaby w tym momencie jak ja. Czy tego chcesz czy nie, wciąż jesteś aniołem i wszystko co działa na mnie, działa również na ciebie.

Castiel odrzucił marker i sięgnął po widły stojące przy ścianie. Ariel była na tyle ostrożna, że nie zwróciła mu ostrza, gdy pomagała mu uciec. To była pierwsza rzecz, która zastanowiła anioła i sprawiła, że zaczął się zastanawiać.

\- Cokolwiek by się nie działo, musicie stąd uciekać - krzyknął do Winchesterów.

\- Nic z tego. Nie możemy cię tu zostawić - Dean ścisnął mocniej swój pistolet, gdy lewą rękę wydobył sztylet na demony zza paska. - Będziemy walczyć razem z tobą.

Anioły nie zawahały się, każde z nich trzymało swoje ostrze. Ariel skoncentrowała się na Castielu a pozostała czwórka na braciach. Chwilę później, zebrani w magazynie, rzucili się na siebie.

 

><><><><><><

 

Michael znalazł Erica bez większych problemów, schodziło mu tak długo, ponieważ stał w długiej kolejce. Ten spojrzał z dezaprobatą na szwagra i parsknął.

\- Obawiałeś się, że zwiałem czy po prostu stęskniłeś się za mną.

\- To ma dla ciebie znaczenie? - zapytał niepewnie Samuels.

\- Poniekąd. Nie jestem pewien na czym ci bardziej zależy, moim bezpieczeństwie czy łowcach.

Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, gdy Michael mocniej chwycił go za ramiona i wyciągnął z baru. Tak wielka złość wykrzywiła oblicze mężczyzny, że nikt nie próbował go zatrzymać. Harrison poczuł, ból w łopatkach, gdy jego plecy z dużą siłą zetknęły się z zewnętrzną elewacją w najbliższym zaułku. Samuels aż drżał z wściekłości, zaciskając pięści na przodzie koszuli policjanta. Aniela musiała powtórzyć jego imię kilka razy nim opuściła go wściekłość.

\- Za każdym razem, gdy stawaliśmy przed jakimś zagrożeniem, Annie kazała mi przysięgać, że zapewnię ci bezpieczeństwo w razie jej śmierci. Kochała cię do szaleństwa i skrycie była szczęśliwa, że odmówiłeś uczestnictwa w łowach. Tego dnia kiedy umarła…

Głos mu się załamał, twarda skorupa łowcy zaczęła powoli pękać. Na chwilę zgubił swój tok myślenia.

\- Kiedy się denerwowała mówiła o tobie, a denerwowała się często. Opowiadała o wspólnie spędzonych wieczorach, marzeniach, wspólnym gotowaniu. Myśli o tobie pozwalały jej działać, dawałeś jej szczęście i siłę. Miałem wrażenie, że znałem cię lepiej niż nią samą. Kiedy umarła, mój świat się zawalił, bo była ostatnia z rodziny jaką miałem. Wtedy w tym szpitalu zjawiłeś się ty. Zabrałeś mnie do domu, zająłeś się mną…

\- Ona by tego chciała… - zaczął niepewnie Eric, przerywając łowcy. - Nigdy by mi nie wybaczyła, gdybym zostawił cię samemu sobie.

\- Nienawidziłem cię przez jakiś czas, bo przypominałeś mi o niej. Kiedy szykowałeś obiad, mogłem tylko myśleć o niej, jak szatkowała warzywa. Każde miejsce w twoim domu kojarzyło się z moją siostrą, bo opowiadała o tym, co się tam działo. Aż zrozumiałem, że pewnego dnia, że Annie, która mnie nawiedzała była szczęśliwa, w przeciwieństwie do przerażonej łowczyni i zimnej profesjonalistki, z którą pracowałem przez tyle lat. A po chwili doszło do mnie, że pomimo żałoby i smutku ja też jestem szczęśliwy.

Westchnął i rozluźnił nieco uścisk na ubraniu policjanta.

\- Wracałem do twojego domu, dla niej, dla wspomnień o radosnej kobiecie, którą się stała dzięki tobie. Z czasem jednak zeszło to na dalszy plan. Dałeś mi dom i miejsce, gdzie mogę wrócić niezależnie od okoliczności i mojego stanu zdrowia. Nigdy nie odwróciłeś się ode mnie, choć mogłeś, bo to ja zabrałem twoją żonę na tę wyprawę i w efekcie której zginęła tragicznie - odwrócił od niego spojrzenie, widać, że mówienie o tym, było dla niego trudne. - Zacząłem wracać dla ciebie, bo pokochałem cię jak brata, bo stałeś się dla mnie rodziną. Nigdy ci nie powiedziałem, że jesteś dla mnie ważny i to pewnie był błąd. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, co stanie się ze mną, gdyby spotkała cię krzywda. Nie obchodzą mnie Winchesterowie w najmniejszym stopniu, słyszysz? Mam ich gdzieś, nigdy nie będą dla mnie ważniejsi niż ty. Zapamiętaj to sobie.

Michael krzyczał już w ostatnich zdaniach. Gdy skończył zapadła cisza, Eric milczał próbując ogarnąć myślami ostatnie kilka minut. Aniela z kolei odczekała niecałą minutę, nim wykrzyczała radośnie:

\- A nie mówiłam?

\- Musiałaś popsuć nam moment, co?

Łowca pokręcił głową i wytarł dłonią wilgotne oczy. Spojrzał na Erica, który uśmiechnął się do szwagra, a po chwili bez żadnego ostrzeżenia zgiął się wpół. Wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk i upadł na kolana. Michael chwycił go za ramiona, chcąc pomóc mu wstać i poczuł wilgoć na materiale. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie i przyglądał im się chwilę nim zorientował się, że widzi krew.   

 

><><><><><><

 

Ariel myliła się w jednej rzeczy. Pozbawiona swoich mocy wcale nie była tak samo silna jak Castiel. Jej naczynie należało do szczupłej, dość niskiej kobiety, która miała nikłe szanse w starciu z jakimkolwiek mężczyzną. Anielica niestety przekonała się o tym w dość bolesny sposób. Trzonek wideł, którymi bronił się jej przeciwnik, dość boleśnie obił jej żebra.

Nie była do tego przyzwyczajona i widać to było w sposobie jej walki. Siła fizyczna nigdy nie odgrywała większej roli w niebiańskiej armii. Wszystko sprowadzało się do mocy, refleksu i kompatybilności naczynia, które decydowało o tym jak wiele energii może użyć dany anioł. Magia, którą zastosował Castiel, pozostawiła wszystkie obecne anioły jedynie z tym, co potrafiło naczynie, które zajmowali. Do Ariel dopiero dochodziła ta smutna prawda.

Starała się, była w końcu żołnierzem od wielu lat, a to nauczyło ją korzystać z tego czym dysponowała. Dostosowywała się. Niewielkie rozmiary przekładały się na zwinność i lepsze uniki. Dwa razy uniknęła uderzenia, by zaatakować z boku i zranić do go  ramię. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, gdy udało jej się ponownie go zranić. Wstąpiła w nią nowa siła, podsycana przez pewność siebie. Wykonała piruet unikając kolejnego ciosu trzonkiem, ale przeoczyła ruch łokcia, który zmienił kąt ciosu, co skończyło się mocnym uderzeniem w głowę. Zamroczyło ją na chwilę i to właśnie wykorzystał Castiel.

Jej odruchy spóźniały się i to dało możliwość aniołowi, który zgrabnym manewrem wbił widły w prawy bok anielicy przybijając ją do ściany. Zęby narzędzia weszły w mur dość płytko, ale wystarczająco, by unieruchomić Ariel. Anielica szamotała się przez chwilę, gdyż impet uderzenia pozbawił ją broni, która wypadała ze słabego uścisku. Castiel podniósł anielskie ostrze, już miał zadać ostateczny cios, gdy usłyszał, że obydwaj Winchesterowie są w kłopotach i zdecydował, że ich życie jest w tej chwili ważniejsze.

Ostatnimi czasy Samowi nie najlepiej wychodziła konfrontacja fizyczna. Jako łowca i w dodatku weteran zmierzył się z niejednym, ale musiał przyznać, że często obrywał. Dwóch aniołów, którzy go zaatakowali, albo wyszli z wprawy, albo nie zajmowali się walką, gdyż ich ruchy były dość powolne. Winchester opróżnił magazynek w pierś jednego, nim drugi dopadł do niego. Zablokował ramieniem cios ostrza, które spadało na niego z góry, a następnie kopnął przeciwnika w brzuch. Napastnik zgiął się wpół, co umożliwiło łowcy lepszy uchwyt i wkręcenie ręki, która trzymała anielskie ostrze. Anioł krzyknął, ale walczył zaciskając dłoń i nie pozwalając odebrać sobie broni. Łowca pochłonięty chęcią jej zdobycia, by mógł zrobić cokolwiek, zapomniał o drugim napastniku. Przypomniał sobie o nim, gdy ten chwycił go mocno za prawie ramię ściskając z dużą siłą. Ostateczny cios jednak nie nadszedł dzięki Castielowi, który od tyłu przebił aniołowi serce.

Ciało z głuchym łoskotem zwaliło się na podłogę. Łowca przez sekundę obserwował czarne skrzydła okalające martwe naczynie. Nagle zadzwonił mu telefon, zignorował go, a następnie z całą siłą jaką dysponował, złamał przedramię anioła, z którym walczył. Głośny krzyk wydarł się z piersi jego przeciwnika, który niespodziewanie upadł na jedno kolano. Nie zastanawiając się długo kolejnym silnym kopniakiem przestawił rzepkę w nodze, którą podpierał się anioł. Tego było już za wiele dla naczynia, które poddało się bólowi. Krzykom wtórował telefon, który dzwonił już któryś raz z kolei. Sam nie miał czasu go odebrać.

Dean Winchester zawsze uważał, że jest dobry w tym co robił. Miał swoje momenty zawahania, ale ogólnie zawsze robił, co do niego należało. Ostatnie miesiące były jednak dla niego trudne. Jego umiejętności jako łowcy zostały poddane w wątpliwość, gdy źle ocenił sytuację. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że sam kładł na siebie ograniczenia. Sumienie nie pozwalało mu decydować o czyimś życiu lub śmierci. Jako łowca czuł się sparaliżowany, zwłaszcza w całym tym zamieszaniu z Ericiem Harrisonem. Bał się, że jakakolwiek jego decyzja ponownie okaże się katastrofalna w skutkach. Jednak to, co działo się w tej chwili rozumiał doskonale.

Sprawa była prosta, dwóch przeciwników, którzy pragną go zabić. Decyzja między własnym życiem a śmiercią odebrała mu rozterki moralne. Bronił się i zarówno atakował, miał wreszcie coś, co pozwoliło mu wyrazić pełnię swojego gniewu i rozgoryczenia. Nie wystrzelił ani razu, jego Colt służył mu bardziej jako dość nieporęczna broń obuchowa. Nóż na demony nie mógł zabić anioła, ale był w stanie bardzo uprzykrzyć im życie. Przeciwnicy  zaszli go z dwóch różnych stron. Mężczyźni o zbliżonej do niego posturze natarli na niego wszystkim czym mieli. Deana przepełniała determinacja i złość, więc bawił się nieco, przedłużał swoją walkę tak bardzo, że kilkakrotnie został zraniony przy zbyt wolnych unikach i blokach. Wymiana ciosów była niczym taniec, który szybko przestał mieć znaczenie, gdy dołączył do niego Castiel, a chwilę później Sam.

Winchester był nieco zawiedziony. Zignorował komórkę, która się nagle rozdzwoniła i kilkoma silnymi uderzeniami pozbawił przytomności obydwu atakujących. Wtedy też obydwaj bracia znaleźli czas by sprawdzić, kto z taką determinacją próbował się z nimi skontaktować. Obaj się skrzywili i popatrzyli na nie siebie.

\- Coś się stało. Mam dziwne wrażenie, że nasza walka miała coś z tym wspólnego. Inaczej byłby to kosmiczny zbieg okoliczności.

Telefon Deana zadzwonił jeszcze raz. Łowca odebrał go od razu, włączając głośnik.

\- Co wy tam robicie do kurwy nędzy? - głos Michaela był bardziej spanikowany niż gniewny. - Cokolwiek się dzieje przestańcie, wracamy do kryjówki, musimy poważnie porozmawiać.

\- Nie ma nas tam, pojechaliśmy pomóc przyjacielowi - odpowiedział spokojnie Sam, nagle zapadła cisza przerywana jedynie czyimś jękiem.

\- Niech zgadnę - mężczyzna wycedził przez zęby. - Wdaliście się w jakąś walkę, której rezultatem są - urwał na chwilę - dwa skośne cięcia na lewym ramieniu, długie na jakieś piętnaście centymetrów rozcięcie na przedramieniu, liczne zadrapania i zasinienia, nie wspominając o wielkim siniaku w kształcie dłoni na prawym barku.

Dean zaklął głośno i skrzywił się oglądając swoje rany.

\- Wracamy, będziemy tak szybko jak się da. Spotkamy się w miejscu zbornym - rozłączył się szybko i spojrzał na Castiela. - Nie mamy czasu, więc załatwimy sprawę szybko. Idziesz z nami i koniec dyskusji, przerwij sigil, który tego wymaga i wynośmy się stąd.

Anioł chciał coś powiedzieć, ale rozmyślił się widząc twarz łowcy. Kiwnął tylko głową i ruszył w kierunku ściany na prawo od wyjścia.

 

><><><><><><

 

Eric był nieszczęśliwy. Dłuższą chwilę skupił swoją uwagę na prowizorycznym opatrunku na przedramieniu. Wszystko było zdecydowanie zbyt zakręcone, w jednej chwili odbywa rozmowę od serca z Michaelem, a w drugiej czuje się jakby został pobity i pocięty.  Do tego wszystko przerażony wzrok Anieli i nerwowe splatanie przez nią palców nie poprawiało mu nastroju. Policjant przeklinał cicho pod nosem. Kobieta coś wiedziała, ale na razie postanowiła nie dzielić się z nimi niczym. Nie chciała powtarzać wszystkiego dwa razy. Nie spuszczając wzroku z zabandażowanej ręki, powiedział cicho.

\- To wszystko jest tak popieprzone, że nie mam pojęcia, co o tym myśleć.

Westchnął i rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie łowcy. Samuels w skupieniu prowadził samochód, ale zmartwienie było widoczne na jego twarzy.

\- No dobrze, wiem, że przygotowałeś sobie przemowę zanim ten cały cyrk miał miejsce. Dawaj co masz zanim się rozmyślę, potrzebuję na czymś skupić uwagę, to boli jak cholera - wskazał swoje ramię.

Łowca rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie, ale zaraz wrócił do obserwowania drogi. Ostatnie czego mu było w tym momencie potrzeba to wypadku drogowego. Aniela wykorzystała chwilę jego niezdecydowania.

\- Jesteś policjantem, więc spróbujmy podejść do sprawy pod tym kątem - Eric kiwnął głową, choć siedząca z tyłu kobieta nie miała szansy tego zobaczyć. - Masz dowód na to, że pewien mężczyzna, nazwijmy go… Jack, zabił całą rodzinę w niezwykle brutalny i krwawy sposób. Co robisz?

\- A co niby mam zrobić? - Harrison skrzywił się. - Zgłaszam to oczywiście.

\- No dobrze, a co w sytuacji, gdy Jack jest demonem?

\- Demonem? - powtórzył niepewnie.

\- Istotą z Piekła, która może wejść w ciało dowolnej osoby przejmując nad nią całkowitą kontrolę - wyjaśnił Michael. - Oznacza to, że nasz morderca nie był sobą w momencie popełniania zbrodni.

\- Jest możliwość wydobycia demona z ciała? - zapytał bez wahania.

\- Każda znana mi metoda wymaga najpierw schwytania mordercy - kontynuował spokojnie łowca.

\- Nie jest to konieczne, ale fakt, on - Aniela wskazała na Michaela, który spojrzał na nią marszcząc brwi - nie ma innej opcji. Teraz pytanie czy łapiemy demona bez szkody dla jego naczynia.

\- Jesteśmy bohaterami w tym hipotetycznym scenariuszu, więc bądźmy praworządni dobrzy. Ratujemy go.

Aniela już miała zapytać, gdy Samuels nagle parsknął i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Kujon. Nie wierzę, że Annie wyszła za gościa, który gra w DnD - jego głos był rozbawiony, co było miłą odmianą jak na gust Erica.

\- Nie jesteś lepszy, skoro wiesz o czym mówię. Ratujmy go bez szkody dla zdrowia.

\- To nas ogranicza do diabelskiej pułapki i soli. W takim razie trzeba przechytrzyć lub zmusić demona do wejścia w przestrzeń nad lub pod wspomnianą pułapką albo w miejsce, gdzie będzie go można otoczyć solą - podsumował łowca.

\- Pamiętajmy, że dysponują zwiększoną siłą, wytrzymałością i lepszymi zmysłami - dodała Aniela.

\- Użycie siły zatem odpada, lepsze zmysły oznaczają, że wyczuje rozsypaną sól, więc tak naprawdę zostaje pułapka - zaczął myśleć na głos. - Potrzebna nam przynęta, żeby wszedł tam, gdzie nam zależy. Konfrontacja i strategiczny odwrót?

\- Trudne do zrobienia, ale nich będzie. Jest uwięziony, co dalej?

\- Egzorcyzm?

\- Zaczynasz recytować. Demon wije się z bólu i błaga, żebyś przestał.

\- Kontynuuję - rzucił niepewnie Eric przeciągając sylaby.

\- Jack zaczyna się szamotać. Rzuca się na ziemię oraz na niewidzialne ściany trzymające go w pułapce. Twierdzi, że jak nie przestaniesz to zabije naczynie rozszarpując mu żyły - głos Michaela pozbawiony był jakiegokolwiek wyrazu, był tak zimny, że Erica przeszył dreszcz.

\- Może to zrobić?

\- Oczywiście, że może - podjęła dalej Aniela. - Musisz zrozumieć, że demony nie chcą wracać do Piekła, zrobią wszystko, co mogą, by do tego nie dopuścić. Zakorzenią się tak bardzo, jak tylko mogą. Egzorcyzm ich ostatecznie wyrwie, ale nigdy nie ma się pewności jakich szkód dokonają w opętanym. Statystycznie istnieje ponad 68% szans, że naczynie umrze. Nawet jeśli nie weźmiemy pod uwagę czasu opętania i odniesionych obrażeń, które w normalnych warunkach byłyby śmiertelne. Można je osłabić, ale ze szkodą dla naczynia. Oparzenia od wody święconej i żelaza, nie wspominając o wepchnięciu siłą soli do gardła. Kołki z Palo Santo są dobrym rozwiązaniem i magia, nie można zapomnieć o magii.

\- Za długo myślisz, podejmij decyzję. Dajesz mu czas na spełnienie groźby lub wydostanie się stamtąd, jeśli sprzyjają temu okoliczności - głos Samuelsa pozbawiony był jakiegokolwiek wyrazu.

\- Nie mogę tak zdecydować, muszę to przemyśleć, to poważna sprawa - bronił się Eric. - Moralnych decyzji tego typu nie podejmuje się tak szybko.

Michael nacisnął gwałtownie hamulec. Samochód zatrzymał się z piskiem opon. Łowca odwrócił się w kierunku szwagra i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy.

\- Nie możesz czekać. Musisz podjąć decyzję już w tej chwili. W polu nie ma czasu na zastanowienie się i rozważanie opcji, albo działasz albo giną ludzie. Prawda jest taka, że egzorcyzm jest łatwiejszy do przeprowadzenia, gdy demon jest osłabiony, a można to zrobić wyłącznie poprzez tortury. Posłanie go do Piekła zostawia możliwość, wprawdzie nikłą, że demon powróci na Ziemię. Naczynia, gdy zostaną uwolnione, bardzo często się załamują, zwłaszcza, jeśli długo byli opętani.

Micheal urwał czekając na jakieś komentarz, ale Eric nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. Nigdy o tym nie myślał, nie miał ku temu powodu, ale w ciągu ostatnich dni był wstawiony na tak wiele nadnaturalnego świata, że zaczynał się gubić. Nie umiał się dostosować, desperacko próbował trzymać się swojego kodeksu moralnego, bo przez lata służby pozwalało mu to zachować pewny grunt pod nogami.

\- Nie znam statystyk - kontynuował po chwili łowca - ale ofiary nie są w stanie szukać pomocy u specjalisty, bo zostali opętani przez coś, co według oficjalnej wersji nie istnieje.  Ludzie nie radzą sobie z tego typu traumą, zwłaszcza jak są pozostawieni samym sobie, bo ostatnie na co ma ochotę ktoś, kto był więźniem we własnym ciele to skończyć w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Wierz mi, często bardziej humanitarnie jest zabić demona wraz osobą, którą zajmuje niż wypuścić ją w świat po tym koszmarze, który przeżyła.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i przetarł twarz dłońmi. Wracały do niego wspomnienia ofiar, z którymi zetknęła go ta profesja. Odwrócił wzrok, a głos mu się załamał.

\- My łowcy musimy podejmować niezwykle trudne decyzje, które wpływają na życie nie tylko nasze, ale i hipotetycznych ludzi, których nigdy w życiu nie spotkamy. Wszystko w ułamku sekund.

\- Nie możesz spojrzeć Winchesterom w oczy, bo zabili niewinnych - podjęła dalej Aniela, bo widziała, jak wiele kosztuje Michaela wytłumaczenie tego Ericowi. - W twoim mieście ginęli bezbronni w bardzo makabryczny sposób. Łowcy musieli działać szybko, by to zakończyć. Nigdy ich nie zapytałeś dlaczego uważali, że te kobiety są winne. A biorąc poprawkę na to, co stało się z wami po tych wydarzeniach, oznacza że zostaliście zmanipulowani. Ktoś to ustawił w taki sposób, aby uzyskać taki a nie inny efekt.

\- Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że oni też są ofiarami?

\- Nasza profesja nie daje nam żadnych przywilejów i tylko sprowadza na nas kłopoty. Nie robilibyśmy tego, gdyby nie zależało nam na bezpieczeństwie i życiu innych. Zostać użytym przez tych, których powinniśmy zwalczać, do zabicia tych, których powinniśmy bronić, nie jest proste. Oni zmagają się z tą sprawą tak samo jak ty, może nawet bardziej. Przemyśl to.

\- Zrobię to, tyle mogę ci obiecać - odpowiedział mu Eric. - A teraz ruszajmy nim jakiś nadgorliwy policjant wlepi ci mandat za parkowanie na środku drogi.

 

><><><><><><

 

Dean Winchester nie był zadowolony. Jego porażki zaczynały przybierać postać Erica Harrisona. Kiedy wreszcie mógł sobie odpuścić i zatracić się w łowieckiej robocie, magia która ich wiązała pokazała mu środkowy palec. Jego instynkt zawiódł go po raz kolejny i to drażniło go najbardziej. Całą drogę do Lebanon starał się nie pokazywać po sobie, jak bardzo go to uderzyło. Jego towarzysze byli zajęci rozmową, więc uznał, że nikt niczego nie zauważył.

Sam tymczasem wtajemniczył Castiela w wydarzenia ostatnich tygodni, począwszy od sprawy, którą im przekazał. Anioł wydawał się zmartwiony, ale nie miał pojęcia jaki czar działała na nich i policjanta. W Niebie nie rzucano tego typu zaklęć, więc musiałoby to być coś związanego z czarną magią. Łowca mógł jedynie przytaknąć, wpatrując się dłużej niż zwykle w zabandażowane przedramię Deana.

Miejsce spotkania wybrali pod miastem. Żaden nie chciał ryzykować ściągnięcia niepożądanych sił tuż pod ich kryjówkę i jednocześnie kwaterę główną. Samuels i Harrison byli pierwsi. Policjant poświęcał wolną chwilę na analizowanie tego, co się wydarzyło w  Cadmen w świetle nowych informacji. Nie podobały mu się wnioski do jakich dochodził. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, kiedy pojawili się Winchesterowie w towarzystwie kolegi.

Nastąpiła ogólna wymiana uprzejmości i zapoznanie się ze sobą. Aniela długo przyglądała się Castielowi, co wywoływało u niego nerwowość.

\- Coś nie tak? - zapytał w końcu.

\- Nie. Po prostu nigdy nie widziałam anioła. Spodziewałam się, że twój gatunek będzie bardziej… majestatyczny.

\- Nie ma w nich nic majestatycznego, zaufaj mi - odburknął Dean - To arogancka banda służbistów bez poczucia humoru.

\- Moi przyjaciele nie mieli przyjemnych kontaktów z moimi braćmi i siostrami - skrzywił się Castiel. - Mamy dość wąskie postrzeganie rzeczywistości.

\- Mało powiedziane - Dean dał upust ogólnej złości, która go trawiła. - Wszyscy mają kompleks Boga, co nie powinno być tak bardzo zaskakujące.

\- Oj Dean, Dean, nie sądziłam, że masz o nas tak niskie mniemanie - wszyscy odwrócili się w kierunku Ariel, która zatrzymała się kilkanaście metrów od całej grupy. - Tęskniliście?

Na jej sygnał pojawiło się dziesięć innych aniołów. Mieli zdecydowaną przewagę liczebną. Łowcy byli przygotowani na taką ewentualność. Bracia ściskali w rękach anielskie ostrza i przekazali kolejne Michaelowi i Ericowi. Nie mieli czasu i możliwości, by próbować sztuczek ze świętym olejem, więc musieli poradzić sobie bez niego.

Harrison się bał. Podali mu dziwne metalowe coś, co niby miało zabijać anioły. Wpatrywał się tak długo w niezwykłą broń, że przegapił początek starcia. Dopiero krzyk Anieli przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Policjant był w całkiem niezłej formie, ale nigdy nie trenował do tego typu starć. Skrzywił się nieznacznie, gdy pojawiła się przed nim niska anielica, która przemówiła do nich na samym początku. Uśmiechnęła się złowrogo i z łatwością zakręciła swoim własnym ostrzem.

Przegrywał i bardzo dobrze o tym wiedział. Inni radzili sobie całkiem nieźle, a on zmagał się z kimś, kto pewnie w prawdziwym życiu potrzebował stołka, aby dostać do jakiejkolwiek szafki. Ariel się z nim bawiła. Policjant stracił swoją anielską broń i został jedynie z Anielicą, co zakrawało na ironię. Eric zadziałał instynktownie na nadchodzący atak. Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na rękojeści sztyletu i wbił go w ramię Ariel. Anielica nagle się zatrzymała, coś błysnęło jej  oczach, przez jej naczynie przeszła fala energii, a po chwili z jej ust wydobyło się złamane:

\- Nie zgadzam się. Wynocha.

Kobieta upadła na kolana, a z jej gardła wystrzeliła w powietrze świetlista smuga. Harrison schylił się, wyglądało na to, że artefakt Anieli rozproszył anielską magię na tyle, by naczynie odzyskało świadomość i przerażone tym co się działo, cofnęło swoją zgodę na przebywanie w jej ciele.

W jednej chwili Castiel pojawił się tuż przy nich. Chwycił mocniej zranione ramię i spojrzał kobiecie prosto w oczy.

\- Przepraszam.

Ledwo to wypowiedział wsadził palce w ranę i używając krwi jako atramentu zaczął coś malować na asfalcie. Kobieta drżała i oddychała ciężko, jednak nie protestowała. Anioł wziął głęboki oddech i rzucił znaczące spojrzenie Ericowi.

\- Powiedz im, że mi przykro, ale musiałem to zrobić.

Ledwo skończył mówić a ściągnął w dół zakrwawioną dłoń kobiety, dopełniając w ten sposób sigil odpędzający anioły. W jednej chwili każdy niebiański żołnierz zniknął w oślepiającym blasku.

Winchesterwowie nie ruszali się przez chwilę. Ogarnął ich szok.

\- Nie. Nie. On nie mógł tego zrobić - powtarzał Dean.

\- Ale to zrobił - odpowiedziała mu Aniela - dla was. Wasze bezpieczeństwo było dla niego ważniejsze niż wszystko inne. Znaleźli nas, bo podążyli za nim. Ostrzegł was, przekazał wszystko co mógł, a na tym tylko mu zależało. Wykonał swoje zadanie, więc nie wahał się usunąć się w cień, by wam nie przeszkadzać w działaniu.

\- Oni go zabiją - powiedział Sam, wpatrując się w kobietę, która jeszcze niedawno była anielskim naczyniem.

\- Możliwe, ale zaakceptował to ryzyko. Poświęcił się, więc nie zmarnujcie danej wam szansy i zabierajcie stąd tyłki, nim pojawią się kolejni.

 

><><><><><><

 

Czcigodna próbowała odpoczywać, jej ciało pragnęło snu, ale umysł wędrował gdzieś dalej. Urszula zajmowała się sprawami, nad którymi ona sama nie mogła się aktualnie skoncentrować. Wszystko powinno zapewnić jej spokojny odpoczynek. Tak się jednak nie działo Magia wirowała wokół niej, coś było nie w porządku. Kobieta podniosła się z łóżka i wyszła z pokoju, kierując się w stronę swojej pracowni. Nikt jej nie niepokoił, na korytarzach panował spokój. Czarownica podeszła do stolika, na którym znajdowały się magiczne składniki. Wrzuciła kilka ziół do metalowej miski, a następnie skropiła zawartość krwią ze świeżej rany na palcu wskazującym lewej ręki.

W powietrze uniósł się dym. Czarownica studiowała go przez chwilę, próbując zrozumieć kształty formujące się przed nią. Skrzywiła się, coś jej tu nie pasowało. Nim jednak zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek, do pomieszczenia weszła Urszula. Uczennica skłoniła się nisko.

\- Pani, dostałam wieści. Więź robi się coraz silniejsza. Doszło do Przejęcia.

\- To niemożliwe.

Krzyknęła wiedźma i dorzuciła do miski proszek z wysokiego słoika. Blask na chwilę zalał pokój. Czcigodna zagryzła zęby, gdy wizja zafalowała jej przed oczami. Nagle przekleństwa zaczęły spadać z jej ust niczym woda z wodospadu.

\- To za wcześnie - wychrypiała w końcu. - Nie powinno się tak dziać. Musimy przyspieszyć następną fazę. Gdzie popełniłam błąd?

\- Dar słońca - nieśmiało wypowiedziała Urszula. - Wszystkie tak mocno skupiłyśmy się na krwawych diamentach, że zapomniałyśmy o darze słońca.

Na twarzy Czcigodnej pojawił się bardzo nieprzyjemny wyraz twarzy. Ponownie zaklęła szpetnie i w złości zrzuciła miskę na podłogę.

\- Obudź resztę. Nie mamy czasu, potrzebujemy ostatnich składników tak szybko jak to jest możliwe. Poinformuj zgromadzenie, że Trybunał albo odbędzie już teraz, albo nigdy i osobiście stracę Justine za jej zdradę. Nie możemy sobie teraz pozwolić na rozdzielenie uwagi.

\- Tak, Pani - uczennica skłoniła się. - Coś jeszcze?

\- Pojedziesz na spotkanie z Johnem Hardiganem. Skontaktowałam się z nim, będzie na ciebie czekać. Wyruszaj od razu bo zebraniu Sabatu - Urszula wytrzeszczyła oczy w zdziwieniu, ostatkiem sił powstrzymała opadnięcie szczęki. - Ufam ci, potrzebujemy jego pomocy, a ja nie mogę sobie teraz pozwolić na wyjazd. Jesteś gotowa, moja droga, wiem, że dasz sobie radę. Uznaj to za egzamin dojrzałości.

Młoda czarownica ukłoniła się swojej nauczycielce i w całkowitym szoku opuściła pracownię. Czcigodna skrzywiła się, patrząc na zamknięte drzwi.

\- Mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie będziesz cierpieć, Urszulo. - mruknęła pod nosem. - Wielka szkoda, nawet cię lubiłam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Więzień sumienia - człowiek więziony za swoje poglądy polityczne lub społeczne, który nie uciekała się w swej działalności do przemocy, nie głosi ani nie nawołuje do przemocy czy nienawiści.


End file.
